Tenebris Aeternam
by TScarlet Raven
Summary: El fin llegará en un día tétrico, cuando todo esté perdido, incluyendo tu cordura, tu voluntad, tus sentimientos, tu raciocinio. Porque cuando te pierdes a ti mismo... ese es el verdadero fin
1. Chapter 1

Notas importantes de la autora:

Este fanfic surgió de la idea popular de un universo paralelo donde el sol ha desaparecido.

Quiero especificar:  
Perdiéndome un poco en los videos de Dross Rotzank fue que me enteré de un fenómeno en particular que muchos tratan de descifrar, pues podría tratarse de un universo paralelo, un Juego de Realidad Alternativa (ARG, por sus siglas en inglés), o simplemente, una broma que ha pillado a muchos.

"El sol ha desaparecido". TheSunVanished es una cuenta de Twiter cuyo usuario relata que el sol ha desaparecido sin explicación alguna, lo que ha desencadenado múltiples problemas, como sucesos espeluznantes, criaturas extrañas y por ende, la CNN reporta toque de queda y protestas importantes debido a lo que sucede.

Si es algo que ha ocurrido en algún paralelo o es una simple broma, es el material perfecto para un Spirk situado en este "Universo".

Los datos no serán exactamente los mismos. Sin embargo, habrá mucho drama.

* * *

_Siempre existieron mitos crudos sobre el fin._

_Desastres inevitables causados por el hombre, la naturaleza, el egoísmo o el caos, arrazando con la vida, con el mundo o el universo._

_Pero, ¿cuando ocurre realmente? _

_El fin. Un tema tan devatible como popular, ameritado a fuerzas y razones incomprensibles. _

_El fin, sin embargo, no puede limitarse a significar que todo será destruido, aunque así será._

_Va incluso más allá de criaturas extrañas, aterradoras e inhumanas, aunque las habrá._

_Tampoco se reduce simplemente a ver el sol despedir un perfecto día, ocultándose en el oeste y dando paso a una noche eterna y helada, sin luna ni estrellas, preguntándose a dónde han ido los astros, porque incluso estos se marcharán._

_El fin llegará en un día tétrico, cuando todo esté perdido, incluyendo tu cordura, tu voluntad, tus sentimientos, tu raciocinio. Porque cuando te pierdes a ti mismo... ese es el verdadero fin._


	2. Crepúsculo

Autora: Scarlet Raven.

Parejas: Spirk.

Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.

Disclaimer: Drama, drama, muerte y drama. O quizás no.

**[•••]**

_"No queda donde esconderse_

_nadie en quien confiar_

_la verdad quema muy profundo_

_y nunca morirá"._

Sing for absolution, Muse.

Es, sin duda alguna, la peor noche de su vida.

Y si está exagerando, tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo.

No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo piensa. No ahí, al menos. En aquel bar repleto de cadetes de la Flota Estelar mezclándose entre prostitutas, alcoholicos y los vicios nocturnos que cualquier redada podría concluir en un instante.

Con un vaso de vodka en la mano, chaqueta de cuero y un ceño fruncido, Jim se encuentra así mismo pensando en cómo es que a pesar de estar en un ambiente que todos considerarían hostil, no es eso lo que tiene a todos tan nerviosos. Es, más bien, la pelea de dos amantes que están en pleno centro del lugar, lanzándose miradas iracundas, o suplicantes, tensando una cuerda que ninguno ha estado dispuesto a soltar en los últimos cinco minutos.

Él entiende un poco la tensión, porque no todos los días se encuentra a un Vulcano discutiendo con una chica humana que es popular por su carácter duro de doblegar.

Jim gira en su silla con la intención de no perderse ni un momento de aquella discusión, apoyando los codos en el borde de la barra. Al fin y al cabo, parece que a ninguno de los dos les importa que media academia los esté observando.

—Responde, Spock. Necesito saberlo.

El Vulcano, al que ella ha llamado Spock, tiene el rostro inflexible, y Jim juraría que a él poco le importa lo que ella esté diciendo. Aunque podría estar equivocado. Con los Vulcanos uno jamás sabría que esperar. Menudos robots que han hecho contacto con la Tierra y que pocos han visto pese a ser un tema sumamente popular. Y ese no es diferente; está ahí, mirando a una chica que parece a punto de quebrarse, y no parece importarle.

—¿Me amas, Spock?

Los cuchicheos, las carcajadas, incluso los gruñidos que son dirigidos disimuladamente al Vulcano se detienen. Es un momento lleno de tensión para todos. Tanto que Jim desearía no estar tan lejos de la puerta o al menos, tener su fáser para aturdir en caso de que haya una guerra civil dándose inicio en aquel bar por un enfrentamiento tan directo. _"Babe I'm gonna leave you",_ una canción que es muy antigua y que reconoce únicamente por su tiempo de rebeldía suena de fondo, puesta por algún incompetente que no imaginó que encajaría a la perfección con la escena que se desarrolla; es el único sonido que Jim escucha durante segundos que se sienten como eternos.

Finalmente, el Vulcano lleva las manos a su espalda, parándose totalmente erguido, su cuerpo lleno de tensión, mas su rostro pareciendo sereno.

—Nyota, yo...

—No, Spock. No quiero rodeos. ¿De verdad me amas?

Él no duda, sus palabras parecen dolerle a todos los presentes:

—No puedo saberlo con certeza. Los Vulcanos no amamos como los humanos. Disfruto sumamente de tu compañía, Nyota, sin embargo, no puedo saber con certeza si siento amor por ti.

Y ahí están. Lágrimas silenciosas corriendo por las mejillas de Uhura, la teniente más formidable que ha conocido desde la academia y que ha sido quebrantada por simples palabras con un enorme significado. "_Es natural_", piensa Jim, porque todos saben que los Vulcanos son seres que no sienten nada, y por ello aún hay mucho recelo hacia ellos, incluso cuando han pasado décadas desde el Primer Contacto.

Ella parece no saberlo y si lo sabe lo ignora deliberadamente, porque asiente, sonríe y Jim siente que todos podrían avalanzarse sobre el Vulcano cuando Uhura empieza a limpiar sus lágrimas desesperadamente; nadie lo hace, porque Uhura le toma el rostro con ambas manos y pronto está besándolo. Un beso que el Vulcano no corresponde pero que, aún así, es suficiente para aplacar toda tensión y toda ira que se siente en el lugar.

Cuando ella se da media vuelta y se va, vuelven a escucharse cuchicheos, las carcajadas vuelven y pronto el bar está sumergido en actividad de nuevo. El Vulcano permanece en medio de aquella habitación. A Jim le da la impresión de que está tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que ha olvidado que está rodeado de decenas de personas. Pero enseguida este voltea hacia donde él está sentado, aún con el vaso de vodka entre sus dedos.

Cuando sus miradas conectan, el extraterrestre (una forma poco usual de llamarlos; ofensiva, dirían algunos), enarca una ceja y se gira completamente hacia él.

Kirk sabe bien que no debería. Él solo ha ido ahí para beber un poco y así relajarse de los exámenes que presentará al día siguiente. Le ha prometido a Bones que será una noche tranquila en la que medirá su alcohol, medio intentará no irse con la primera criatura que le sonría y después volverá a la academia de la Flota Estelar. Pero siente un poco de pena por el Vulcano, especialmente ahora que la atención empieza a enfocarse en él de una manera mucho más desagradable.

Antes de siquiera ponerse a pensar en ello, está extendiendo su vaso hacia el frente en una clara invitación.

—¿Un trago para olvidar las penas?

Su sonrisa no es correspondida, si no que es cuestionada cuando el Vulcano eleva todavía más su ceja.

—Es ilógico que un trago haga olvidar penas. Especialmente las que no poseo.

Con esas simples palabras, Jim entiende por qué los Vulcanos tienen la reputación de ser la raza más fría de toda la galaxia. No por ello deja pasar de lado la invitación que le ha hecho. Gira en la silla, sonriéndole al barman, que mira con desconfianza al Vulcano, pero cuya atención es totalmente atraída por Jim cuando este carraspea y le sonríe.

—Dos whiskys. Que uno sea doble.

—Lo lamento, pero he dejado claro que no poseo pena alguna.

La sonrisa del humano se vuelve más amplia, aunque carece de todo sentido del humor. Le dedica un asentimiento de cabeza en agradecimiento al hombre tras la barra cuando deja las bebidas y lanza una mirada fugaz a su nueva compañía.

—Entonces para celebrar que no las tengas.

Con ello, Spock camina hacía él, observando a su alrededor con un gesto que Jim no logra descifrar. Cuando está a su lado, toma el vaso que le han ofrecido, posa la mirada en él, y en un gesto tan humano que a Jim le causa escalofríos, Spock levanta el vaso en señal de brindis.

—A su salud, comandante Kirk.

La mueca en el rostro de Jim es ignorada por Spock. Tiene la mirada puesta en su bebida, debatiéndose entre ignorar el brindis o fingir regocijo. Pero no podría. No con un vulcano. Da un trago a su propia bebida, observando el vaso incluso después de que ha terminado esta.

—Así que conoces mi nombre.

—Señor, cualquiera podría reconocerlo. Su padre es incluido en la historia de la Tierra, de Vulcano, y estoy 87.3% seguro de que en la historia Romulana también.

Por supuesto que sí.

Su padre, George Kirk, fue uno de los primeros exploradores terranos, capitán de la primera nave que tuvo contacto con una raza alienígena. Aunque accidentalmente, por supuesto. Su madre le ha contado historias de aquella misión. Consistía en explorar el sistema solar por astronautas bien entrenados que fueran capaces de resistir varios años fuera del planeta. Pero, al igual que todo en la vida, nada había sucedido como ellos esperaban.

Su nave fue interceptada por otra: una nave con tecnología que los superaba por mucho y cuyo propósito parecía ser el destruir todo lo que hubiera a su paso. No es que fuera un bonito primer contacto, sabiendo que la nueva clase de vida descubierta estaba dedicada únicamente a matarlos. Pidieron ayuda, pero estaban al menos a cuatro años de la tierra y sería imposible que alguien pudiera asistirles. El fin parecía inevitable.

Afortunadamente la nave "enemiga" no era la única intentando hacer un Primer Contacto con la tierra. Eso los llevó a toparse con una segunda nave, cuyos ocupantes eran similares a los primeros, excepto que estos habían comenzado una guerra contra la raza que después conocieron como Romulanos.

Aunque en realidad, habían concluido tal guerra que había comenzado hacía mucho entre Vulcanos y Romulanos cuando utilizaron su armamento y destruyeron la nave que les estaba dando caza.

George Kirk fue el primer hombre en hacer contacto con lo que la historia había denominado como los salvadores de la tierra. Así, aquel hombre había creado tratados de paz con ellos y posteriormente, la Tierra que hasta entonces era un lugar frío por los cientos de guerras humanas, fue convertido en la primera base de la Federación Estelar de Planetas Unidos. George se había vuelto parte vital en los tratos con las nuevas razas que fueron dejándose notar con el paso de los años, y así había terminado siendo una leyenda. Jim nació años después, y solo tenía que parpadear para tener cualquier acostón y privilegio que quisiera, lo que francamente era un poco injusto.

En ese instante, sin embargo, a pocas horas de presentar su examen para ser ascendido y convertirse en el Capitán de la mejor nave que se ha construido, dirigiendo una misión a territorios no explorados en la galaxia, está francamente agradecido de que Spock no haga comentario alguno de aquella historia. Le ha costado convencer a todos de que es por si mismo y no la fama que precede a su padre, el estar en su rango.

—Así que... ¿eres embajador de Vulcano?

—Negativo. He sido ascendido a primer oficial y, por lo tanto, mi misión está próxima a dar comienzo.

El ceño de Jim se frunce ligeramente. Pero no está de ánimo para indagar más allá de lo dicho. Tras un asentimiento, coloca los codos sobre la barra, pidiendo una bebida más, que en realidad no le importa que es.

—Según tengo entendido, la costumbre terrícola es festejar el día en el que uno ha nacido. ¿O estoy equivocado?

La cara larga de Jim hace que Spock vuelva a enarcar una ceja, algo que Kirk decide ignorar, porque definitivamente no está jodiendolo con ello.

—No te equivocas, Spock.

—Entonces estoy en lo correcto al asumir que deliberadamente ha ignorado al grupo de personas que le ha estado buscando para festejar tal celebración.

—¡Ah, Spock!

Su cabeza cae de golpe contra la barra, pero es indoloro y, además, está más concentrado en las palabras que le ha dicho. Vuelve a enderezarse, negando frenéticamente.

—¿Por que de pronto estamos hablando de mi cumpleaños? Mejor cuéntame_,_ ¿que ha sucedido entre la teniente Uhura y tu?

—Preferiría no hablar de ello.

Cuando Jim bufa, las cejas de Spock parecen unirse apenas unos milímetros más. Pero el gesto está ahí, y Jim puede percibirlo, lo que le hace sentir ridículamente poderoso y sonreír como un niño.

—Así que sí demuestras emociones, ¿eh?

Rápidamente, el rostro de Spock se recompone, volviendo a la seriedad con la que Jim le ha visto al romper con su novia.

—Tampoco es que haya necesidad de ofenderme, Jim.

De pronto le parece ver el atisbo de una sonrisa en el rostro de Spock. Es pequeña, casi imperceptible. Está completamente seguro de que es la única persona que la puede ver, en parte porque todos han vuelto a ignorarlos y, en segundo lugar, porque de alguna manera está completamente seguro de que Spock la ha dedicado para él.

_Patrañas_.

Ha bebido demasiado y ahora imagina cosas que no son.

Cuando va a hacer un nuevo comentario, siente un roce sutil en su brazo. Se trata de una chica que está sonriéndole, jugando con las cortas puntas de su cabello. Es bastante atractiva, con el cabello rubio y la piel blanca y tersa. Para él no pasa desapercibido el que le esté enseñando descaradamente los pechos al inclinarse, supuestamente, a saludarle.

—Comandante Kirk.

Se encuentra así mismo sonriendo, enderezándose como el galán que acostumbra ser. Es algo automático, tan natural como respirar.

—¿Puedo ayudarle, cadete...?

—Marcus. Carol Marcus.

Ella ni siquiera pone atención al vulcano. Toda su atención está enfocada en Jim.

—Solo he venido a desearle suerte en su examen. Se dice que en apenas un par de días estará navegando la mejor nave de toda la flota.

Él guiña un ojo hacia ella, mostrando la sonrisa que ha perfeccionado a lo largo de su vida para impresionar. Funciona con ella también.

—Serás la primera en saberlo, guapa.

—En realidad, comandante— Jim se gira de golpe hacia el Vulcano. Casi habia olvidado que se encontraba ahí. Él tiene una expresión neutral.— Usted será el primero en saberlo. Posteriormente la tripulación que le asignarán, y la señorita Marcus solo podrá saberlo si es parte de la tripulación. De lo contrario, será un asunto confidencial hasta que la misión de inicio.

Jim jura que puede matarlo en el instante en el que las cejas de Carol se fruncen. Y, aunque le dedica una sonrisa amigable, Jim sabe leer entre líneas. Esta molesta, y lo desquita con Jim, cuando pestañea, se endereza y se va, justo por donde Uhura ha salido.

—Tu sí que sabes como ser un romántico, ¿eh? Ya veo por qué Uhura estaba tan feliz.

Es un golpe bajo, lo sabe bien. Usar a Uhura para vengarse de que haya corrido a una chica guapa. Pero cuando Spock parece analizar el asunto, y de pronto se gira hacia él, con genuina curiosidad en la mirada, Jim quiere golpearlo por verse tan jodidamente encantador.

—¿Es esto lo que los humanos llaman sarcasmo?

Entonces Jim realmente lo golpea un poco al palmear su hombro, sin poder contener una carcajada, su mal humor olvidado.

—Esto, mi amigo vulcano, es más que sarcasmo.

**[•••]**

—Lo juro por Dios: espero que te rechacen.

—Gracias por tu voto de confianza, Bones.

El comedor de la academia está lleno de jóvenes cadetes y primeros oficiales sumidos en agradables conversaciones que relajan el ambiente. No es necesario que ellos estén ahí, pero a Jim le parece que todos desean seguir sumamente familiarizados con el lugar que les vio crecer dentro de la Flota Estelar. Por ello es que constantemente la academia se encuentra llena de oficiales de alto rango merodeando en su tiempo libre; él no es la excepción.

Resulta un deleite contemplar el júbilo que poseen los nuevos. La manera desmedida en la que se entregan a la Federación, creyendo en sus valores. Cada uno trabajando de la forma que le corresponde y así, lograr que su mundo avance y sea un hogar digno para ellos y las especies vecinas. Paz en el universo infinito. Eso lo lleva a él y a su mejor amigo a estar ahí al menos una o dos veces a la semana, incluso cuando Bones lo niega rotundamente.

—Si tu apruebas el examen, querrás al mejor médico de la academia y ese soy yo. Es una mision de cinco años, Jim. Cinco malditos años en el espacio. Me volveré loco.

—¿Quien dice que te querré a ti?

_Todo el mundo lo sabe. _Y la mirada de Bones parece concordar con su pensamiento. Jim la ignora deliberadamente, toma su bebida, dándole un largo trago para evitar reírse de la exagerada mueca en el rostro de su amigo.

—Venga, Bones. Será divertido.

—No hay nada de divertido en el espacio.

No es que pueda contradecirlo, cuando incluso la simulación que ha hecho para comprobar si tiene la capacidad de dirigir la Entreprise, la nave más moderna de la Flota, ha sido frustrante. Más de lo que habría esperado.

Tal vez habría sido más fácil si...

Preparándose para entrar al simulador, Jim conversaba animadamente con el Almirante Pike. No había mucho que decirse, más que lo que era usual en ellos. Pese a eso, Kirk disfrutaba de sus conversaciones, pues podrían ser desde lo más banal como el clima, a asuntos graves.

Entonces la puerta del simulador, metálica y liviana, fue deslizada para él.

—Buena suerte, hijo— le deseo Pike. Jim, más nervioso de lo que le habría gustado admitirse incluso así mismo, le dedicó un guiño y caminó a paso lento, entrando al simulador; aire escapando violentamente de sus pulmones cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada tan penetrante que le erizó la piel e hizo sentir desnudo.

—¿Spock? ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

Pike, detrás de él, cambió su mirada de uno al otro, cruzándose de brazos, manteniendo la seriedad en su rostro aunque sus ojos mostraban con claridad que estaba divertido con la situación.

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen?

—El Comandante Kirk y yo estuvimos juntos la noche anterior— respondió Spock, sin tanto rodeo. Jim sintió los colores subir a su rostro por la manera en la que Chris interpretó sus palabras y no por primera vez, quiso golpear al vulcano. En Pike la diversión se había ido, revelando genuina sorpresa y, quizas, horror al imaginar a sus oficiales metiéndose mano.

—Ustedes... ¿que?

—Solo charlamos durante un momento— se apresuró a decir, sus manos levantadas en son de paz— no hubo absolutamente nada más implicado y juro que creí que nunca volvería a verlo.

Explicarle detalles innecesarios al Almirante pusieron a Jim más incómodo que aquella extraña suposición hacia ellos. No es que pudiera culparlo ni sentirse ofendido. Su reputación le precedía, pero era la primera vez que se sentía genuinamente abrumado por ella.

En un intento de sacudirse la sensación y de buscar ayuda, buscó a Spock con la mirada, pero este se mantenía ocupado haciendo los últimos ajustes en las consolas de la computadora. Ni siquiera les prestaba atención. Gracias a ello, notó que su perfil era, de hecho, cautivador, sereno, lo que llevó a Jim a preguntarse si realmente le molestaba que Pike tuviera tal suposición. Spock era apuesto, sí. Pero el chico acababa de romper con su novia y Jim estaba muy seguro de que no debería de estar pensando más allá de la simulación.

—De cualquier modo— continuó, sentándose en la silla correspondiente al capitán —¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Creí que tendría su propia misión que atender.

—El señor Spock es el vulcano más capaz que ha tenido la Flota Estelar desde su comienzo, Jim. Ha sido un ejemplar instructor desde que se ha graduado, además ha tenido éxito en todas las misiones a las que ha sido asignado, por tanto es el encargado de programar todas las simulaciones, incluyendo esta, por supuesto.

Dando últimas instrucciones a la consolas, Spock se enderezó, entrelazando sus dedos en la parte baja de su espalda, toda su atención fija en el Almirante.

—Acompáñeme, por favor.

Tras su retirada, el silencio fue la unica compañia que Kirk tuvo por segundos, en donde las luces se apagaron y él estaba sumergido en absoluta oscuridad. Estaba emocionado, sí. Pero podía sentir la mirada penetrante del vulcano desde donde se encontraba el cristal que dividía el simulador del cuarto de control y eso lo ponía de nervios.

Un zumbido inundó el lugar, las luces titilaron. Enseguida parpadearon los focos que serían luces de emergencia en una nave real, volviendo a quedarse todo en oscuridad tras segundos; Jim sentía el suelo vibrar suavemente. La pantalla frente a él se iluminó de golpe, rojo chillón mostrándose ante sus ojos, mezclándose con gritos exasperados suplicando por ayuda. Su cuerpo entero se tensó, el instinto luchando por idear un plan para resolver el enorme problema frente a él.

Aún era consciente de que todo lo que veía era una simulación, pero era tan realista que Jim sintió verdadero horror al ver un planeta sumergido en lava densa que iba elevándose por las montañas a una velocidad fenomenal. En minutos alcanzaría la escasa población que se refugiaba en las montañas, quienes gritaban, algunos abrazando a sus hijos, otros más mirándose indefensos, aceptando su extinción.

—Capitán— escuchó de pronto, alcanzando a ver por el rabillo del ojo el holograma que fungía como su primer oficial. —Es imposible ayudarles. La primera directiva indica que no podemos mostrarnos ante esta raza.

En la pantalla, lava encendía los arboles de hojas rosadas, calcinándolos en instantes.

Una voz nueva, la de una mujer se escuchó por las bocinas.

—Señor, la lava terminará de fundir el planeta en ocho minutos. En nueve, el segundo volcán hará una nueva exploración y pulverizará el planeta.

Jim lo pensó, su mente trazando planes sobre cómo ayudar sin interferir directamente.

—Escaneen el planeta en busca de algo que podamos utilizar como incentivo para detener la lava.

—La primer directriz es inviolable. No podemos hacer nada por ellos.

Y Jim sabía que era así. Podía jurar que el ambiente olía a ceniza, que los lamentos que escuchaba se volvían reales a medida que los segundos transcurrían. Nada se sentía como un juego o simulación. Y Kirk odió a Spock por ponerlo en esa situación.

—Escaneen el núcleo. Quiero saber si hay una manera de cubrir los conductos terrestres para evitar que el magma surja de nuevo.

—Señor, no podemos. Si ellos nos descubren...

—Con un carajo, lo sé.

—Capitán— intervino nuevamente la voz femenina, seguramente desde ingeniería.

—Informe.

—Los datos muestran que cubrir los conductos solo creará más.

—Pero es posible enviar nuestra maquinaria frigorífica para detener el segundo volcán— fue su respuesta, dándose cuenta al instante, como si fuera solo una revelación.

En la pantalla, el rostro de una niña con ojos realmente grandes, y lágrimas todavía más grandes aferrándose a su padre con desesperación conmovió a Kirk.

—¿Cuanto tiempo tardará en detonar?

—30 segundos, capitán.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Envíen el equipo por el transportador. Actívenlo antes de enviarlo. Ingeniería, asegúrese de que nuestros reflectores estén activos.

—¿Capitán?

—Camuflaje, Primer Oficial. Si ellos no nos observan, habremos podido salvarlos sin necesidad de mostrarnos.

Entonces había terminado.

Sentado en el comedor de la academia, con Bones enlistando todas las razones por las que el espacio es un terrible lugar para estar, Jim aún intenta comprender cuál era el punto de aquella simulación. Él no había hecho nada. No había pilotado la nave, ni salvado a alguna tripulación. Tampoco combatió o ganó una guerra. Solo se había sentado ahí, mirando, maldiciendo, dando una sola orden y todo se había terminado. ¿Habría sido una broma tal vez?

Pasea la mirada por el comedor, sin saber realmente lo que busca. Puede que sea a Pike, riéndose de él por creer que la había tenido tan fácil. No sería la primera ocasión.

—Santo cielo. Jim, ¿estás escuchando lo que te digo?

—¿Que? Ah, si. Por supuesto. Pero el espacio no va a matarte.

Cuando McCoy rueda los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, murmurando un _por que me ha tocado un cretino así en mi vida, _Jim se percata de que ese ya no era el tema de conversación. Nuevamente pasea la mirada por el lugar, sin dejar atrás el nerviosismo que comenzó a sentir cuando vio a Spock.

Ve a Uhura, compartiendo alguna broma com Sulu y Chekov. A Carol, que ha estado evitando deliberadamente durante toda la mañana. Ella le sonríe, coqueta.

—Dime, ¿Por que crees que a los Vulcanos les interese de pronto estar aquí?

Jim gira la cabeza tan rápido a donde Bones señala que el cuello le duele. No son Vulcanos. Es uno solo, parado en el marco de la puerta de entrada, manteniendo su postura firme, su rostro inexpresivo. Comparte una mirada con Uhura, pero esta sigue de largo. Jim siente un hormigueo recorriendo su piel cuando su mirada conecta con la propia, marrón y azul encontrándose. Secretamente, se siente aliviado de que en la mirada de Spock haya esa característica indiferencia, y no burla o decepción, como habría esperado después de tan sencillo examen.

Bones le está observando con inusual interés. Al ser consciente de ello, Jim carraspea, bajando la mirada, ignorando el hecho de que nuevamente los colores han subido a su rostro. Toma la cuchara, revolviendo la pasta en su plato como distracción.

—¿Sucede algo con ellos?

—No ellos. Él. Ese tipo está tan muerto que se ha vuelto una leyenda.

Resoplando, levanta la cabeza, negando repetidas veces con diversión. Su amigo es un caso perdido.

—Estás exagerando Bones.

—Comandante Kirk.

En qué momento Spock se dirigió hacia ellos, Jim no tiene idea. Pero le sorprende tanto que da un salto en su asiento, una carcajada brotando de McCoy.

—¡Demonios, Spock! Juro que voy a ponerte un cascabel.

El rostro de Spock no sufre cambio alguno en su expresión, pero por su tono de voz, Jim se da cuenta de que está genuinamente confundido.

—Lo lamento, Comandante. No estoy acostumbrado a las prácticas de la Tierra. ¿Es esto un acto común entre ustedes?

Y joder, que Jim no puede estar creyendo que es un gesto encantador. No.

—Es Jim, Spock. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

—Sí me permite, me gustaría darle el resultado de la evaluación final en el examen.

Se levanta de golpe, ignorando que solo ha comido la mitad de su almuerzo y la mirada extrañada que Bones le está dedicando. En realidad, no puede contener la ansiedad que ha tenido desde que salió del simulador. Necesita saber los resultados, o se volverá loco al no comprender la finalidad de una simple orden. Uhura todavía les está mirando, pero ya no es la única que ha notado la presencia del Vulcano, por lo que Jim carraspea, enfocando su atención en la puerta del comedor.

—Guíeme, señor Spock.

También ignora las miradas curiosas de los cadetes. Es comprensible que ellos estén curiosos, preguntándose qué es lo que repentinamente ha llevado a un vulcano al comedor, quizás, por primera vez desde que este fue abierto. Es sabido por todos que los Vulcanos siempre buscan su propio espacio, lo que empeora los cuchicheos que rápidamente se expanden por el comedor.

_Traidores._

Los pasillos de la academia están casi vacíos mientras ellos caminan hacia la oficina de Spock, ambos compartiendo un cómodo silencio, hasta que Jim decide romperlo.

—Entonces, ¿estás siguiéndome o algo?

—Sería ilógico que yo realizara tal acción, Comandante. Sin embargo, me ha sido asignado informarle los resultados de la simulación a la que se ha presentado. El comedor ha sido el lugar más lógico.

La oficina de Spock es amplia, aunque calurosa y sin decoración alguna. Hay solo un escritorio, dos sillas, un computador y una lámpara. Resultaría incluso tétrico si se tratara de otra persona. Para Jim, ciertamente, resulta inquietante. Sin distracción alguna para su activo cerebro, se volvería claustrofóbico en un lugar así.

—Admito que...— comienza, enfocándose en la única silla disponible ahora— ha sido el examen más extraño que he presentado en la Flota. Siempre se ha tratado de salvar alguna tripulación o resolver alguna disputa que pueda causar una guerra intergaláctica.

—Naturalmente. La misión a la que aspira no es como ninguna otra.

Lo sabe bien. Se trata de exploración, no guerra ni rangos. Eso no rebaja su ansiedad.

Rodea la silla frente al escritorio, sentándose en esta, arrastrándola descuidadamente para mantener su postura que es, sin percatarse, rígida. Spock ya no le presta atención.

—No encuentro relación alguna entre una orden y guiar una nave de exploración. Por favor, ilumíneme, señor Spock.

El nombrado, que había mantenido la mirada en su PADD, buscando sin duda los resultados, no hace esfuerzo por mirarle todavía. Parece indiferente a lo que Jim siente, así que él debe recordarse que no trata con algún humano más.

—No la hay. Su decisión de casi violar la primer directiva podría poner en alto riesgo a los planetas con quienes la Flota Estelar no ha hecho contacto alguno. La simulación, sin embargo, consistía en la reacción de un capitán al riesgo de un planeta a punto de ser reducido a cenizas.

Sin ver el punto todavía, Jim suelta un resoplido. Eso, finalmente, atrae la atención del Vulcano, que levanta la mirada. Y joder, que es realmente atractivo.

—Explorar el espacio implica más que solo mirar. Los riesgos son altos, para la tripulación y su capitán. Pero también para los planetas que exploren. Es necesario que el Capitán a cargo sepa poner en su lugar sus sentimientos, razonar con lógica y elegir la mejor decisión para todos los implicados, sin poner en riesgo todo lo que la Flota Estelar, incluyendo a su padre, han conseguido por algún impulso sentimental. Si no puede controlarse así mismo, no podrá controlar lo que sucede en su nave.

Todo hace "click" para Jim. Al instante se siente tan estúpidamente aliviado de saber que el examen ha sido real y no una excusa para descartarlo y dejar que todos los que hacen fila por el mismo puesto lo obtengan. El alivio se hace notorio cuando sus labios se curvan en una complacida sonrisa, que se apresura a borrar al recordar que Spock realmente no le ha dicho el resultado de su evaluación.

—¿Y bien? Estoy listo para recibir mi condena.

La ceja de Spock se eleva, y Jim está rodando los ojos antes de ser plenamente consciente. Como resultado, la otra ceja de Spock también se levanta y Kirk, estúpidamente cautivado por el gesto, suelta una carcajada.

—Es decir, que estoy listo para saber los resultados.

El vulcano extiende la PADD que tenía entre sus manos a Jim.

Clasificados en un esquema de rangos y áreas se muestran los nombres de los 430 tripulantes del Enterprise. Hay muchos nombres que desconoce de la lista, pero algunos son fáciles de reconocer: Sulu, a quien conoce del departamento físico, es su timonel; el alférez Chekov, un niño superdotado de la academia; Scotty, jefe de ingeniería; McCoy, oficial médico; Uhura, oficial de comunicaciones.

No le extraña que ellos estén en aquella nave. Lo merecen. Él siente verdadero orgullo de conocer a cada uno de ellos. De saber que estarán al frente de la nueva exploración y harán historia.

Enseguida, su mirada se fija en el oficial científico de la nave. En el PADD se muestra una imagen de Spock, quien está a cargo del departamento científico de la nave. También es el primer oficial.

El estómago de Kirk da un vuelco ante tal descubrimiento. El vulcano parece satisfecho al ver su sorpresa.

—Es una buena tripulación, señor Spock.

—Capitán.

Y esa palabra solo significa una cosa, que calienta el corazón de Jim y hace que quiera gritar de emoción.

O besar a Spock.


	3. Ocaso

Autora: Scarlet Raven.

Parejas: Spirk.

Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.

Disclaimer: Drama, drama, muerte y drama. O quizás no.

**[•••]**

_"Me estoy preparando _

_para el dolor_

_y estoy dejándolo ir ._

_Estoy usando todas mis fuerzas_

_para salir de este agujero". _

Sledgehammer, Rihanna.

U.S.S Enterprise, NCC- 1701.

La nave insignia que ha ido en boca de todos en la Federación Estelar. Una nave que necesitó a los ingenieros más experimentados para ser construida en solo un par de meses, con la tecnología y velocidad más avanzada que han conseguido en parte gracias al conocimiento que los Vulcanos les han compartido. Armamento suficiente para destruir más de un planeta de ser necesario. Capacidad para 500 integrantes pero con capacidad para funcionar con la mitad de ellos de ser necesario, siendo así la más grande hasta el momento. Una tripulación más que hábil a la hora de llevar a cabo cada una de sus misiones, desde los altos oficiales, hasta los alférez, cada uno cumpliendo su tarea eficazmente.

No ha sido extraño para ningún Capitán de la Flota que aquella nave haya sido asignada a la misión más importante que han tenido desde el primer contacto: cinco años recorriendo el espacio inexplorado, buscando nuevas formas de vida para establecer lazos diplomáticos.

Aunque sí ha sido una sorpresa para la mayoría que pusieran al mando de esta misión al capitán más joven de la historia. Un muchacho de veintitantos, sonriente y coqueto que no respeta las leyes porque cree que no le aplican y que, aún más extrañamente, siempre sale victorioso. Un rayo de sol que ilumina los rostros de las señoritas y provoca que los hombres quien golpearlo. O besarlo.

Un chico que se pregunta que de bien ha hecho en la vida para tener el sueño dorado de muchos, incluyéndolo, y que observa desde la distancia como están terminando de subir a _su _nave los suministros para unos cuantos meses. La nave debería de estar en el espacio. Pero debido a la importancia de la misión, el departamento gubernamental insistió en que el primer despegue de su nave estrella tendría que ser a vista de todos, transmitido a cualquier televisor a nivel global.

Por la mirada que Pike le está dedicando, Jim nota que en realidad no es una sorpresa para él que haya conseguido el puesto. Lo observa con orgullo y las palabras que le dedica lo confirman.

—No le vomites a nadie encima.

O casi lo confirman. A su lado, Bones pone los ojos en blanco, soltando un bufido. Jim sabe que se está deteniendo únicamente porque el Almirante Pike aún está presente. Pero cuando este da la vuelta para admirar la nave desde otro ángulo, alejándose de ellos hasta que Jim no puede verlo, el doctor deja salir toda la frustración que le produce tal viaje con simples palabras:

—El vómito es lo último que debería de preocuparnos, Jim. Si esa maldita cosa falla en el espacio, quedaremos varados y no habrá nada que podamos hacer.

—Todo saldrá bien—intenta tranquilizarlo. Es un esfuerzo vano. Bones está más pálido de lo normal, limpiándose las palmas de las manos en sus pantalones. —Además, debes de tener cuidado con cómo te refieres a mi dama. Es una orden.

El andén en el que la Enterprise está asegurada, está llena de personas yendo de un lado a otro. Naves volando de arriba a abajo, de un extremo a otro, cargando fásers, puliendo el casco o llevando a la tripulación.

Jim se permite apreciar todo ese ruido, los rostros nerviosos y sonrisas emocionadas. Padres despidiendo a hijos, hermanos dando buenos deseos.

Será muy diferente el ambiente de la tierra y el espacio, que es silencioso y tranquilo y contrasta totalmente con lo que le rodea en ese momento.

No le toma más de veinte minutos recorrer el apeadero, deteniéndose cada par de minutos para saludar a algún viejo conocido, arrastrando a Bones consigo.

Al final de su trayecto, alineados correctamente en un batallón dividido en secciones de grupos de 50 personas, la tripulación está esperándolo. Usan uniformes de distintos colores que distinguen sus rangos y departamentos asignados. Los grupos están divididos en tierra y otros más en las naves todavía, esperando ya órdenes de su capitán; ojos brillantes, llenos de emoción le observan fijamente. Al frente del primer grupo y de espaldas a él se encuentra Spock, deslizando los dedos rápidamente por su padd, enviando órdenes a los demás grupos, asegurándose de que todos los miembros de su tripulación estén presentes y no tengan contratiempo alguno.

Jim se complace al verlo. Secretamente, por supuesto. Disimuladamente.

Su sonrisa no es tan disimulada: amplia, cálida, brillante. Bones pone los ojos en blanco. También le da un codazo.

—Capitán al frente—anuncia Chekov, irguiéndose rígidamente. Spock gira hacia él, imitando la postura firme que los demás poseen. Después mira a Huesos. Tras un intercambio de miradas, una ceja enarcada de parte de Spock y un murmullo inteligible de Bones, él avanza a su grupo, el mismo en el que va Spock y están todos lo que componen el manejo del puente.

—Descansen señores... y señoritas— murmura Jim entre dientes, cuando su mirada recae en la teniente Uhura. Ella lo inspecciona con la mirada, por lo que Jim la saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza y continúa con la inspección del personal. Los otros tripulantes tienen el mismo interés que Uhura, probablemente preguntándose si es el capitán que todos dicen. Si todos los rumores que se escuchan de él, de su familia, e incluso de esa nave son ciertos. Es como si exigieran respuestas con solo mirar. Le gusta esa actitud; ser conformista sería un grave error en su misión.

—Capitán, cada grupo corresponde a un área específica de la nave. Supuse que de esta manera sería más fácil para usted familiarizarse con la tripulación bajo las actuales circunstancias.

—Buen trabajo, señor Spock.

Lo dice sinceramente. La eficacia de Spock es un rasgo que le gusta inmediatamente, especialmente con toda la atención que está puesta sobre ellos.

Según el protocolo de la Flota Estelar para el "bautismo" de una nave, únicamente la tripulación y un par de invitados más podrían estar presentes. Bastarían más que unas cuantas palabras de aliento y una breve explicación de la misión, o misiones, que llevaría a cabo.

El bautizo del Enterprise tiene más gala y festejo de lo que a Jim le gusta.

Una pared de grueso vidrio blindado es lo único que divide el anden de la Flota donde ellos se encuentran y los medios de comunicación. No son una raza medieval. Ya no, al menos. Pero a Jim le da la impresión de que es exactamente así como todos se están comportando en ese momento. Hombres y mujeres hablan frente a cámaras, explicando cada detalle que pasa dentro del ánden, recordándole a la población la finalidad de tal misión, aún cuando no es necesario porque _todo el jodido planeta sabe que hay vida mucho más inteligente y menos cotilla en el universo. _El almirante Pike está dando un discurso, pero los reporteros no le ponen atención. Todos se centran en ellos.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto— le está diciendo Sulu a Chekov. Jim espera que esto no se repita en los planetas que explorarán. Spock parece compartir su pensamiento, de pronto viéndose infinitesimalmente abrumado. Jim sigue su mirada, topándose con una reportera de cabello verde y piel naranja, que está mostrando a la cámara un holograma de Spock. No es la única que habla de los integrantes de la tripulación. Terranos y personas de otras razas muestran hologramas de todos ellos, sus credenciales y funciones en la Flota.

—¿Jamás habías visto tu rostro en un holograma?— pregunta entonces, más que nada para molestarlo. Spock, o bien no lo escucha, o decide ignorarlo. Jim cree que es lo segundo.

—Capitán, estaremos listos para partir en cuanto lo ordene.

La sonrisa de Jim se amplia. En el silencio que sigue, donde Jim no se mueve ni un poco, Spock vuelve a enderezarse, levantando una ceja. Le lanza una mirada que es francamente escalofriante por la inexpresividad en sus ojos. Kirk la encuentra reconfortante, lo que es _un poco masoquita. _Imita su posición, entrelazando los dedos en su espalda. Un asentimiento después, la sonrisa de Jim se borra, recomponiéndose y adoptando el rostro que corresponde a un capitán.

—Salgamos de aquí, señor Spock.

Los pasillos del Enterprise son grandes, como las salas de entretenimiento, el comedor, y cualquier lugar en general. Tienen la iluminación exacta, la temperatura perfecta, la gravedad ideal. Él ha recorrido cada centímetro de la nave con anterioridad.

Es diferente ahora. A medida que el vulcano lo guía por el interior de la nave, nota que las voces del personal le dan vida, calidez. Ha sido una nave maravillosa desde que comenzó a ser construida, sí. Pero ahora, con la tripulación a bordo, es mucho mejor.

Al entrar al turboascensor, es el vulcano quien ordena al computador llevarlos al puente. Un silbido tenue se escucha cuando ascienden. Ninguno habla por segundos. Entonces:

—Verá señor Spock.

—Capitán me gustaría...

Ambos hablan al mismo tiempo. Guardan silencio inmediatamente después. Cuando Spock no dice nada, Jim intenta comenzar de nuevo.

—No es mi intención...

—Considero que es vital...

Hablan juntos de nuevo. Jim sonríe sin poder contenerse. Es curioso, y fascinante, y debe controlarse si no quiere que su nuevo amigo huya el primer día. Extiende la mano, instando al vulcano a hablar.

—Por favor, continúe.

Spock, con el rostro serio, lleva el padd a su espalda.

—Insisto, capitán.

Asegurándose que el vulcano no vaya a hablar de nuevo, Jim se cruza de brazos. La pantalla del computador muestra que han recorrido la mitad del camino al puente.

—Mi intención no es molestarlo. No demasiado, señor Spock. Respeto y admiro su capacidad para utilizar la lógica y los avances que ha tenido dentro y fuera de la academia.

Comparten exactamente diez segundos de silencio en los que el vulcano parece procesar lo que acaba de decirle. Es un silencio incómodo, en el que Jim no sabe si debería decir otra cosa o quedarse callado para que no haya más tensión.

Las puertas del turboascensor se abren para ellos. Del otro lado, en el puente, los oficiales hablan, aprietan botones, deslizan los dedos por las pantallas. Se detienen un momento cuando Chekov anuncia que el capitán está en el puente. Tan pronto como Jim sale del ascensor, todos vuelven a sus actividades.

—Gracias, capitán— escucha entonces. Spock lo está observando, analizando si está en lo correcto. Sin percatarse de ello, ya está sonriendo nuevamente.

Es, tal vez, un simple flechazo pasajero lo que siente en ese momento. O está a punto de darle un paro cardíaco, porque su corazón late con más rapidez cuando las comisuras de los labios de Spock se curvan apenas unos milímetros y él se siente como en el bar, la noche anterior. Como si Spock intentara contenerse totalmente, pero entonces tiene deslices que le permiten notar a Jim como se siente. Y se siente tan jodidamente bien, que debe pensar rápidamente en algo que le impida hacer una tontería.

—¿Las cosas entre la teniente Uhura y usted se han resuelto, Señor Spock?

Es más seguro preguntar eso. Esta actuando como un chiquillo colado por alguien. Y Jim definitivamente podía tener un flechazo por cualquiera, excepto por Spock, con su rostro robótico, credenciales impecables, una ruptura reciente, que no se fijaría en él porque, vamos, Jim es todo menos tranquilo, como él.

—Señor.

La mirada que le lanza es completamente neutral. No hay emoción alguna que Kirk pueda notar, lo que francamente es frustante, pues no le indica nada y eso solo hace que sienta más curiosidad por su primer oficial.

—La ruptura de mi relación amorosa con la teniente Uhura no presenta ninguna baja de funcionalidad a la hora de realizar mis actividades.

Lo dice con naturalidad. Jim se siente un poco idiota por haber preguntado. Y más aún cuando Spock ya esta nuevamente en su tableta, prestándole nula atención.

Baja los escalones del puente. Bones esta parado ahí, intercalando su mirada entre él y el vulcano. Eleva ambas cejas en un cuestionamiento silencioso que Jim no está dispuesto a contestar.

En lugar de ello, pasa a su lado, palmeando su hombro, sonriéndole.

—Deja esa cara larga, Bones. Será divertido.

Es un momento glorioso: sentarse en la silla del capitán, deslizando los dedos sobre los controles del asiento, bajo la mirada atenta de los presentes.

Sus mejillas ya duelen, sin embargo él vuelve a sonreír. Está nervioso. Pero la emoción es mayor.

No hace esto por su padre, que murió cuando su nave tuvo fallas y explotó en el espacio cuando él tenía apenas cinco años. O por su madre, quien cayó en una profunda depresión y olvidó que no estaba sola.

Ni siquiera lo hace por Pike: la única persona que tuvo fe en él, quedándose a su lado cada día desde que lo encontrara en aquel mugrientos bar, y que ni siquiera quiso despedirse de el en el andén, desapareciendo de pronto, bajo la excusa de que no era un adiós, porque se verían pronto.

Lo hace por sí mismo. Porque tiene fe en la Flota y las Estrellas son el único lugar en el que se siente libre.

Sulu corta sus pensamientos, girándose en su silla. Se forman arrugas en su frente por la expresión que tiene.

—Capitán, la base de la Flota informa que hemos recibido lecturas inestables de los sistemas solares vecinos.

—¿A que se refiere?

—Capitán, es demasiado extraño. No logro leerlas con precisión.

—¿Chekov?

El alférez ya está inclinado sobre la consola que comparte con Sulu. Ambos están tecleando, murmurando en voz baja.

—¿Tenemos algo?

Intercambian una mirada. Chekov se gira hacia él, confundido.

—Las lecturas constantes indican que han desaparecido.

Tiene toda la atención de Jim. Este se levanta, caminando hacia ellos, inclinándose también. La consola muestra la ubicación de los sistemas solares vecinos. Su actividad debería de ser bastante, lo que normalmente sucede por toda la vida en los planetas que los conforman. En ese momento todos los sensores muestran inactividad.

—Capitán, si estas lecturas son correctas, en este punto debería de haber una gigante roja. Tal vez una enana blanca— Chekov señala el espacio de un sistema en particular, que ahora está vacío. Después uno diferente.— Pero ahí no hay nada. Es solo un hueco, donde debería de haber al menos catorce planetas con vida.

—Teniente Uhura, ¿hemos recibido alguna alerta de emergencia? ¿Alguna petición de rescate?

—Nada, capitán. De hecho...— ella mueve botones, ajusta señales— no hay nada. Las frecuencias que vienen de estos sistemas no transmiten nada.

La pantalla frente a ellos emite un pitido. Enseguida aparece el rostro de Pike, con una expresión relajada.

—Aquí afuera todos están volviéndose locos. Hemos concluido el discurso hace quince minutos y todos nos preguntamos por que no están zarpando.

Los medios. Jim se había olvidado por completo de ellos. Da media vuelta, deteniéndose en seco al casi chocar con su primer oficial. Spock no parece molesto. Se queda ahí, quieto, solo mirándolo. Jim puede sentir hasta su respiración. Cuando parece darse cuenta de que todos los están mirando, retrocede, volviendo a su puesto.

Kirk siente el rostro caliente, pero finge que nada ha pasado y camina a su silla, toma asiento, abriendo comunicación a ingeniería.

—¿Scotty?

—Estamos listos para partir, Capitán.

Cerrando el canal, le sonríe a Pike.

—Partiremos de inmediato, Almirante.

—Buena suerte, muchacho.

Pike corta la llamada, dejando frente a Jim únicamente la vista. El andén ha sido despejado. El sonido de máquinas y naves ha sido reemplazado por vítores y gritos de las personas del otro lado de la instalación.

—Señor Spock, verifique que las lecturas sean correctas. Amplifique la señal y avíseme si algo ha cambiado.

—Sí, Capitán.

—Teniente Uhura, busque señales de auxilio en todas las frecuencias. Y abra un canal a toda la nave.

—Canal abierto, capitán.

Apoya las manos a los costados de la silla, irguiéndose. Antes de hablar, le da un último vistazo a Spock. No por primera vez, se siente tranquilo al encontrar su mirada.

—Sé que muchos han dejado hogares, familia. Que enfrentan miedos e inseguridades. Todos nos sentimos así. Pero a lo largo de estos años, hemos descubierto que no existe lo desconocido. Únicamente lo que aún está oculto ante nosotros. Nuestra misión es revelarlo ante los ojos humanos y ante el resto de aquellos que componen la Federación. Haremos que estos cinco años valgan la pena. Para todos. Eso es lo que la Federación y nuestra misión significa. La unión de todos con un propósito noble que asegure nuestro futuro. Quienes son, y serán en los próximos cinco años, significará el comienzo del mañana. Bienvenidos a esta familia.

Recibe miradas que, pronto, están cargadas de admiración. Decide ignorarlas, porque él no va a vanagloriarse de un trabajo que harán en equipo.

—Señor Sulu, digamos adiós a casa.

El señor Sulu, sentado tras el comando de la nave, asiente una sola vez, presionando botones.

Jim siente el nerviosismo que ha hecho todo su cuerpo hormiguear, ser reemplazado por la emoción de ver en la pantalla frente a él como la nave comienza a elevarse. Las puertas del andén se abren para ellos. Jim se queda boquiabierto por la vista.

El alba da paso a coloridos tonos que iluminan el cielo. Morado, rojo, naranja y una gama entera de tonos azules se mezclan artísticamente, dándole al cielo un aspecto de calma que Jim jamás había visto en su vida. Le transmite paz, como un buen presagio de las cosas que se avecinan en su viaje.

El sol recién se asoma por las montañas, reflejándose en los edificios, dándole a la ciudad un aspecto dorado, como si hubiera sido labrada en ojo puro y mostrara completamente su pureza en ese instante.

Es magistral.

Por el comunicador se escucha la voz de Scott.

—Señor, warp listo.

—Gracias, Scotty.

Cuando la nave se eleva, los gritos de júbilo de las personas que han asistido a la ceremonia son opacados por el ruido de los motores. El cielo se ve diferente a medida que van elevándose.

El naranja da paso al rojo, y este al lila. A su vez, este va oscureciendo hasta ser azul oscuro. Finalmente es negro, cuando ellos están pasando la atmósfera. Entonces están en el espacio.

Las estrellas resplandecen con vida propia. El universo ante ellos parece un reflejo de lo que acaban de ver en la tierra.

Negro salpicado de miles de millones de estrellas. Todas listas para ser exploradas por ellos. Para darles la bienvenida. Y Jim siente que podría explotar de emoción.

Es un momento de gozo para todos ellos. Lo nota en las sonrisas que hay en sus rostros. Incluso Spock, quien tiene el rostro inflexible, es incapaz de contener toda su emoción. Lo sabe cuando sus miradas conectan y hay un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—¿Estamos listos Señor Sulu?

—Todo en orden, capitán.

—Muy bien. Salgamos de...

—¡Capitán!

Uhura busca canales de comunicación, moviéndose de un lado a otro sobre su consola. El miedo y desesperación en su voz es lo que hace que Jim le preste atención.

—Capitán, estoy reviendo múltiples llamadas de auxilio.

Ella sigue cambiando de frecuencias. Su rostro refleja su preocupación en aumento.

—¿Desde donde, teniente?

Se vuelve a Jim, labios separados, mirada afligida.

—De la tierra. Por todas las frecuencias. Están siendo atacados.

Jim se endereza en la silla, aferrando inconscientemente los dedos a los bordes de los posabrazos. No hay ninguna nave a la vista, lo que le lleva a pensar que es un ataque terrestre.

—Intente contactar con ellos.

—Es imposible señor. Algo interfiere nuestras comunicaciones.

—Señor Sulu, trace curso de vuelta a la tierra.

—Sí, capitán.

Pero Chekov interviene al instante.

—Alerta de proximidad, señor.

—Teniente Uhura, salúdelos— ordena, girandose hacia Spock.

—¿Tenemos registro de esta nave en Tierra?

—Negativo, capitán.

—Capitán, no responden.

Jim piensa un momento en ello. Siente la tensión acumularse en su cuerpo. Es el instinto, y un simple presentimiento, lo que le lleva a dar la siguiente orden:

—Escudos al máximo. Fásers listas. Bones, prepara la enfermería.

La tensión en todos lleva paso a la acción. El puente se llena de movimiento en un instante, hombres y criaturas moviéndose de un lugar a otro, preparándose para una guerra de ser necesario. Bones aún no ha llegado a la puerta cuando Chekov anuncia el avistamiento de la nave. Es fácil confundirla con la negrura del espacio. Excepto que esta tiene ángulos que reflejan la luz del Enterprise. Parece antigua, con el casco oxidado, sin armas a la vista y propulsores apagados. Es más como un satélite varado en el espacio, inútil y olvidado.

El Enterprise se sumerge en silencio, todos atentos y listos para actuar.

—¿Eso es...?

Bones se refiere al casco, que parece fracturarse lentamente, dividiendo la nave a la mitad. Las líneas de fractura se expanden por toda la nave, dejando pequeños fragmentos intactos.

—Capitán, escanean nuestra nave.

—Señor, las llamadas de auxilio se han detenido. Todos los canales han quedado en silencio.

Se fractura por completo. Pequeños pezados flotan por el espacio, rodando en su mismo eje, chocando unos con otros en inquietante parsimonia. Parpadean, volviendo a la vida en segundos, alineándose en diversos ángulos, moviéndose como una misma.

Se lanzan contra el Enterprise.

—¡Fasers al máximo! ¡Activen alerta roja!

La nave entera se llena de luces rojas que anuncian el peligro. Una alarma suena, estridente y potente, recorriendo la nave como una serpiente anunciando un final inevitable.

—Fuego a discreción. Alisten los misiles.

Está de pie a un lado de Chevok mientras observa como el chico maniobra velozmente sobre la consola. Afuera de la nave, los rayos de los fásers atacan directamente a las naves, siguiendo sus movimientos gracias a los sensores.

El primer misil que es lanzado serpentea por las naves hasta quedar en el centro de todas ellas, estallando cinco segundos después de que es lanzado en una exploción potente que deslumbra a Jim por unos segundos. Parpadea, ligeramente perturbado.

Cuando su visión se aclara, las fásers siguen disparando. Dos misiles torpedos han sido lanzados nuevamente, pero al igual que el primero, el daño es mínimo y las naves siguen en aumento.

—¡Que no penetren la atmósfera!

—¡Señor! ¡No atacan la tierra! ¡Nosotros somos su objetivo!

El vuelco en el estómago de Jim le provoca náuseas. La nave vibra ligeramente, pero pronto es una agitación preocupante a medida que las naves se estrellan contra ella, dañando el casco. Al instante retroceden, volviendo a girar en sí mismas, tomando velocidad? atacando un nuevo punto.

—Destruyeron la antena, los escudos son inservibles.

Las naves se alinean en un perfecto círculo, deslizándose debajo de la nave, desapareciendo de la vista de Jim.

—Warp inmediato Señor Sulu.

—¿Señor?— pregunta Chekov, apenas dando un vistazo a Jim, antes de lanzar un nuevo torpedo, que es igual de inútil que todas sus armas.

—Debemos de salir de aquí antes de que la atención a nosotros sea desviada a la tierra. ¡Sulu! ¿Por qué no nos estamos moviendo?

Un nuevo golpe a la nave le hace perder el equilibrio, lanzándolo de bruces al suelo. Maldecir no sirve de nada, pero aún así el lo hace, apoyando las manos en el suelo, que aún vibra, para ponerse de pie.

Por el comunicador, Scotty se escucha agitado, angustiado y Jim cree, que incluso resignado.

—Capitán, las gondolas se... no están, señor. Las gondolas se han ido. Sin ellas es imposible tener warp.

Jim vuelve con rapidez a su asiento, activando los cominicadores a toda la nave.

—Seguridad, inicien todos los procedimientos de emergencia. Protocolo 208-1 Alfa Cero. Todos alerta.

Chekov solo sigue dándo malas noticias.

—Señor, penetraron el casco en los niveles 2 al 15, 25, 36, 38 al 41. Siguen en aumento.

Todos lo saben. Que el Enterprise está apenas sostenible. La estructura de toda ella está dañada. Las naves enemigas, que se mueven todavía como una misma y van en diferentes direcciones también, avanzan a una velocidad impresionante, clavando la parte puntiaguda en el casco, lo que queda de la antena, aferrándose a esta, arrastrando lo que queda del Enterprise hacia la tierra.

—Capitán— es Scotty de nuevo. Suena cansado, más agitado de lo normal. —Creo que puedo desviar la energía a..

La exploción en la nave es fuerte. Hace que toda ella se simbre, que las alarmas de alerta se apaguen. Un mal presentimiento se asienta en el pecho de Jim.

—¿Señor Scott? Scotty, ¿desviar la energía a donde?

Del otro lado solo hay interferencia. Chekov se ha vuelto hacia él. Su rostro tiene una expresión de derrota que Jim no está dispuesto a admitir. No aún. No puede.

_Por favor no._

La nueva detonación dentro de la nave solo indica lo que el rostro de sus oficiales demuestra. Lo peor de ello, es que no hay temor en su rostro. Todos ellos tienen una expresión de absoluta calma que Jim jodidamente no va a reconocer como resignación. Una mano se posa en su hombro, aunque él sabe que se trata de Bones incluso si no puede verlo.

—Es hora, Jim.

Y no lo desea. Quiere quedarse y luchar. Morir en batalla si es necesario. Pero aún tiene personas que salvar.

—Abandonen la nave.

La resignación da paso a furia en las miradas y rostros. Un ira descomunal mezclada con la impotencia de saber que están a escasos minutos de perder su nave. Una nave legendaria que significaba esperanza, fortaleza, justicia. Que es solo el plato ahora. Que perderán cuando impacte en la tierra, junto con su vida, si no se dan prisa. Aunque no es necesacio, porque su tripulación -o lo que queda de ella- ya está corriendo por el puente, dirigiendose a las cápsulas de escape, Jim vuelve a ordenar el abandono a la nave.

En ese punto, la gravedad de la tierra los ha atrapado, arrastrando la nave a una inevitable incineración, seguida de un colapso total que la dejará inservible.

Jim lo sabe. Lo ha sabido desde el momento en el que la primera nave impactó con ellos. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para impedirlo. Spock, de pie a su lado, lo está observando. Jim cree ver preocupación en sus ojos.

—Debo asegurarme de que salga de esta nave, capitán.

—Spock, vaya a su cápsula en este instante.

—Negativo, capitán.

Por el rabillo del ojo, logra ver una nave, que todavía es pequeña, pero aún así es más grande que todas las demás, dirigiendose directamente hacia ellos. Se estrella contra el visor, quebrándolo instantaneamente. El golpe causa un gran impacto, lanzando a Jim contra una pared. La que ya tiene un hueco y es un pase directo para morir incinerado por las llamas del exterior.

En un instante, las cosas parecen ralentizarse. El razonamiento y la lógica haciendose presentes en su mente, adueñándose de su ser un instante fugaz. Jim todavía puede ver al señor Sulu empujando a un paje hacia la cápsula. Mas allá, Uhura está ayudando a Bones a ponerse de pie. Él mira a Jim, aparentemente tratando de ayudarlo, pero Uhura lo lanza contra una cápsula de escape, y pronto está abandonando la nave.

Las luces aún son rojas, parpadeando. La nave ha sido despedazada, y solo el plato está incinerándose lentamente a medida que pasan las capas de la atmósfera de la tierra. Entre toda esa tempestad, Jim puede sentir una presencia, reconfortante, abrumadora y al mismo tiempo, se siente tan natural que Jim no se había percatado de ella hasta que le sintió moverse, retroceder. Se encoge y se expande de golpe, haciéndolo jadear, cuando sus ojos conectan con los de Spock y él finalmente se da cuenta de que sus manos estan tomadas. Que la presencia que siente no es más que Spock, en su mente.

Spock lo sabe, Jim sabe que lo nota. Pero no le suelta, si no que lo jala al interior de la nave.

Ahora son los únicos. Están a segundos de impactar contra la tierra. Pero Jim no puede quitarse de encima la sensación de calma que Spock le da. Se da cuenta de que lo ha hecho intencionalmente. Spock es hábil, pero ha dejado caer sus barreras mentales y le transmite una calma inexplicable.

Por horas, minutos, o un solo segundo, son uno mismo, compartiendo una misma mente.

Jim no sabe donde inicia él y donde termina Spock. No sabe si el corazón que palpita frenéticamente, uniéndose a esa trágica adrenalina, es suyo o de Spock.

Es lanzado con fuerza dentro de una cápsula, la conexión rompiéndose bruscamente.

La puerta de la nave se cierra, y la cápsula es lanzada fuera.

La Enterprise cae de golpe, barriendo con árboles altos, arrastrándose por la tierra, con un sonido atronador, metal chirriando, troncos rompiéndose, un impacto atronador.

Jim solo puede gritar, mientras ve su nave arder, perdiendo la vida igual que los miembros de su tripulación que no salieron a tiempo. No solo grita por ella. También grita por Spock, y esa precencia maravillosa que parece adormilada en su mente y se aleja poco a poco a un fatídico final.

**[•••]**

A su alrededor, todo es oscuridad.

No sabe cual es el cielo, o la tierra. Donde es arriba o abajo. O dónde está. Pero se siente tranquilo.

La calma dura exactamente 9 segundos. Desaparece ante el recuerdo de su nave siendo destruida por algo que no logra comprender. El dolor en su corazón es nefasto, enviando escalofríos; el nerviosismo que le avisa que está a punto de darle un ataque de pánico.

Es ilógico. Jim ha entrenado para ello. Está preparado para los peores escenarios y quedarse a lamentar algo es el primer paso para perderse a sí mismo. Debe ponerse en acción. Inmediatamente.

Lleva las manos a su cinturón, desabrochándolo. Cae de golpe, soltando una maldición, rodando por la cápsula hasta quedar incómodamente doblado. A tientas busca entre los compartimentos de la nave, hasta que da con una lámpara. La endiende, buscando el botón de apertura manual.

Agradece el aire frío que corre en ese instante, pues le ayuda a despabilarse. Alumbra el exterior, viendo tierra y nada más.

Apoya las manos en el borde de la cápsula, impulsándose, deteniéndose instintivamente cuando sus costillas magulladas protestan. No tiene nada roto. Son solo los golpes recibidos en el Enterprise. Pensar en la nave y su tripulación hace que su corazón duela de nuevo y haya un vuelco en su estómago.

Se niega a creer que es el único sobreviviente. Debe de haber más. Solo necesita encontrarlos.

Con un nuevo intento, logra salir de la cápsula, que está suspendida en una gran roca. Cuando Jim sale, la cápsula se desliza por su peso, cayendo de golpe, lanzando a Jim contra la tierra dura y húmeda. Se queda sin aire, porque se siente como si le hubieran dado en las costillas con tubos metálicos, así que es muy difícil de ignorar el dolor.

Se mantiene quieto un momento, hasta que la punzada de dolor ha pasado. Cuando cree que puede levantarse y mantenerse estable, se pone de pie, utilizando la lámpara para alumbrarse.

Se encuentra en un bosque, con árboles altos que se pierden entre la oscuridad de la noche. Toma el comunicador que está en su cinturón. Es inservible, al igual que la cápsula.

Decide caminar. No sabe cuánto tiempo lo hace. No hay luna ni estrellas que puedan orientarlo. Los árboles parecen cada uno exactamente como el anterior, así que tampoco sabe cuánto ha estado recorriendo durante un largo rato. Se detiene cuando está cansado. Hay una roca cerca. Se sienta en ella. Duerme en ella. Despierta en ella. Todo sigue igual.

El cielo aún es oscuro. Todavía no ve lunas ni estrellas. Se dice que es por un cielo tremendamente nublado.

Camina de nuevo. Los minutos (¿_cuantos? no sabe_) pasan y Jim intenta muy duro no pensar en la destrucción del Enterprise. No ahora. Necesita encontrar a su tripulación y entonces podrán resolverlo todo.

El ruido de una rama siendo lanzada llama su atención. Se detiene, escuchando atentamente. El sonido es repetido. Desearía apagar su lámpara, pero sin ella estaría todavía más perdido.

Avanza entre los árboles, topándose con una persona que le da la espalda. Él, o ella, está iluminando con su propia lámpara la cápsula de escape. Jim siente un alivio incomparable al notar que no está solo. No es el único sobreviviente. Todavía debe de haber más.

Al notar al intruso, él, o ella, se dan la vuelta, apuntando con su fáser hacia él. Aunque Jim ve que el fáser no funciona.

Chekov baja el arma cuando lo reconoce. En realidad, la lanza contra el suelo y se abalanza contra su capitán en un abrazo. Toma a Jim desprevenido, así que casi caen.

Corresponde al abrazo, porque no olvida que Chekov es apenas un muchacho de 17 años, incluso si ya es parte de la Flota Estelar. También, porque está verdaderamente aliviado de verlo.

Él parece recordar su puesto y rango, porque retrocede de inmediato, agachando la cabeza.

—Me disculpo, capitán.

—Está bien, tranquilo. ¿Haz sabido de alguien más?

—Negativo, capitán.

El muchacho se vuelve a la nave. Jim se da cuenta de que desconecta cables, los conecta y vuelve a conectarlos. Murmura algo en ruso, y vuelve a mover cables. Tratando de ayudar, él toma su linterna y usa ambas para alumbrarle.

—Señor Chekov, ¿donde se supone que estamos?

—No... no lo sé, señor. El tricorder no funciona. Ni los comunicadores. Pero...

Se detiene, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Suspira, girándose hacia Jim.

—¿Qué es?

—Señor, he estado pensando en ello. Salimos del planeta al amanecer. No tardamos más de una hora afuera y hemos estado separados aproximadamente por dos horas.

—Ve al punto, Chekov.

—Señor, según mis cálculos, deberían de ser las 11 de la mañana. Cuando el sol está casi en su punto más alto. Entonces... ¿por qué todavía parece de noche?

Jim siente, de verdad, que va a vomitar. Él ni siquiera había notado nada, asumiendo que la oscuridad no era más que por el horario nocturno.

Pero Chekov tiene toda la razón. Debería de haber cielo iluminado bañando el bosque de calidez, dándole vida al lugar. Exactamente como el momento en el que se fueron.

Jim siente su ansiedad aumentar cuando, bajo todas las preguntas que tiene en ese momento, una sobresale alarmantemente. Recuerda los informes. Los sistemas privados de un sol, con este desapareciendo sin dejar un solo rastro, arrazando con la vida de todos en él. ¿Podría ser que...?

—Señor Chekov... ¿a donde ha ido nuestro sol?


	4. Noche

Autora: Scarlet Raven.

Parejas: Spirk.

Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.

Disclaimer: Drama, drama, muerte y drama. O quizás no.

**[•••]**

_"Detendré al mundo entero_

_de convertirse en un monstruo y que nos coma vivos _

_¿Te has preguntado alguna vez _

_como fue que sobrevivimos?_

Paramore, Monster.

—¡Ahora!— grita Chekov.

Jim, que ha permanecido dentro de la cápsula los últimos diez segundos, empuja su pie contra el pedal que el ruso ha improvisado con un tubo y un cuadrado metálico, conectado al núcleo en la parte baja de la cápsula. Apoya las manos en el timonel (también improvisado, Jim ni siquiera quiere imaginar qué viscosidad está tocando), y empuja con todas sus fuerzas.

Chekov, fuera de la cápsula, termina de conectar los últimos cables al núcleo superior, que permitirían extraer el último rastro de energía con la fuerza que Jim usa al tratar de aplastarlo. Es peligroso e _ilógico._ Kirk pisa y empuja en un intento que podría parecer desesperado.

La cápsula permanece muerta, como lo ha estado las últimas horas que Chekov ha intentado arreglarla para activar un tricorder que los guíe a los demás.

El núcleo no responde ni cuando lo forzan al máximo. En su frustración, Chekov grita algo en ruso e intenta colocar los cables de otras maneras. De nuevo.

Los segundos se han vuelto minutos. Los minutos horas. Las 11 am da paso a las 12 pm. Entonces, quizá es la 1 de la tarde. Las 4. Las 6.

Cae la noche, pero en realidad no importa la hora, porque no hay un crepúsculo, ni un ocaso que ilumine maravillosamente el cielo y despida un día lleno de sonrisas. La noche llega sin luna, sin estrellas, aunque Jim sabe que las estrellas siguen allá afuera, esperando por ellos todavía. Pero ellas tampoco iluminan el cielo, como el sol no ha brindado un día cálido.

Hasta ahora ha sido un esfuerzo constante.

Principalmente porque Jim quería comenzar a caminar sin rumbo fijo y Chekov tuvo que convencerlo de que intentar usar el rastreador era mejor que perderse todavía más. Aún no saben donde están, por lo que arriesgarse a matarse en esa oscuridad sería una estupidez. Después, comenzaron a hacer toda clase de intentos lógicos e ilógicos para reavivar las máquinas de la cápsula; encontraron un tricorder, que intentaron reparar, sin éxito; desamblaron los fásers, que tampoco tenían energía, por lo que fueron inútiles, pero aún así lo intentaron; volvieron a la cápsula, se lamentaron un poco, y continuaron intentando reparar máquinas que ya sabían que eran irreparables.

Una pérdida de tiempo si se detenía a pensar en todo lo que podría estar en peligro en ese momento. Pero intentarlo era mejor que caminar sin rumbo fijo en un lugar que podría significar una muerte segura. Después de todo, las reservas naturales eran lugares peligrosos sin el cuidado adecuado. Los animales iban y venían, manteniendo una tregua con los humanos que se limitaban a quedarse en sus ciudades, más inmersos en el espacio, dejándolos en paz _al fin_, después de tantos siglos. Adentrarse a un bosque tan grande podría convertirse en todo un reto en un día común.

Ellos están solos; Chekov tiene heridas en la frente y mentón que se ha negado a atender. Y la oscuridad que les rodea es abrumadora; se siente incorrecta, tétrica, asechadora. Como si tuviera vida propia y en cualquier momento fuera a sumirlos en un abismo desgarrador, arrojándolos al olvido y algo peor que la muerte misma.

En ese punto, sus opciones se han terminado. Es frustrante. Jim quiere... _necesita _saber que le ha pasado a su nave. Qué pasó con Spock. Con su tripulación. Y que carajos ha sucedido en el espacio.

—Bien. Es hora de continuar al plan b.

Sacude las manos cuando suelta los pedales. A tientas, busca los bordes de la cápsula. La atraviesa, tropezando con una rama suelta que le envía de bruces al suelo. Dolorosamente humillado, suelta una maldición contra la maldita oscuridad que le rodea. Chekov se le queda viendo, con una expresión de sorpresa que Jim no ve, porque las lámparas solo iluminan la mitad de su cuerpo.

Jim apoya las manos en el suelo, que es tierra húmeda y le produce comezón. Se levanta, sacudiendo las manos, evitando mirar al alférez.

Está perdiendo el control. Ha sido entrenado para cosas peores que esas, y él está perdiendo el control porque una rama lo ha hecho caer. Sin embargo, es algo más grande que eso: estúpido, irracional; quiere golpear algo, gritar, un trago de alcohol, o cualquier cosa que le haga olvidar la serenidad en los ojos de Spock antes de que le salvara la vida.

Inhala hondo, volviendo a sacudir las manos.

—Caminaremos.

El álferez ya no pone objeción. Jim toma su lámpara, emprendiendo su camino a lado de Chekov.

El silencio los envuelve de nuevo; es abrumador, escalofriante. El bosque carece de vida. Y si la hay, se niega a mostrarse ante dos extraños que iluminan sus senderos con linternas que parpadean cada par de minutos, anunciando su poca batería.

A veces, el sendero es solo tierra seca, o húmeda. Está lleno de piedras que deben cruzar con cuidado, o pueden correr sobre ellas sin temor alguno. O son hojas secas que se quiebran cuando las pisan; el sonido es atronador entre tanto silencio.

Se topan con más de un sendero, y a veces es difícil elegir por donde ir. Escalan una montaña pequeña, ignorando sus estómagos que aclaman por comida. Duermen por horas, y vuelven a caminar por horas. En algún punto de todo el trayecto, Chekov finalmente se atreve a preguntar lo que Jim ha estado evitando pensar.

—Señor.

—Mira por donde vas, Chekov.

El muchacho lo hace; camina mirando fijamente al suelo, evitando las ramas sueltas.

—¿Que sucede si somos los únicos vivos?

—No.

No lo hará. No pensará en ello. La Enterprise era la mejor nave en parte porque tenía la mejor tripulación conocida por la Flota Estelar. Encontrarían la forma de salir, de continuar, y si Jim no se equivocaba, estarían tratando de encontrarse entre sí, o de encontrar la manera de llegar a la base de la Flota para ayudar. Esa es su tripulación. Y Jim no va a decepcionarlos al renunciar tan fácilmente. No lo hará.

Mira al muchacho, cuyo rostro muestra el temor que siente de haber perdido a su nueva familia. Jim siente ternura cuando lo ve. Después de todo, es un niño todavía.

—Arriba ese ánimo, Chekov— palmea su hombro, ignorando el estremecimiento de Chekov por la sorpresa.— Apuesto a que los encontraremos más rápido que Pike.

Las lámparas parpadean, ambas apagándose al mismo tiempo, dejándolos sumergidos de nuevo en la oscuridad. Ellos no se detienen. Continúan caminando por donde creen que es el sendero. Jim bosteza. Su estómago gruñe por hambre. Él arruga la nariz por el disgusto.

Las lámparas se encienden. Ellos están en el borde de un risco. Chekov da un último paso antes de caer por el precipicio.

—¡No!

Jim suelta su lámpara, dejándose caer al suelo, estirándose para alcanzar al ruso. Chekov suelta un grito estrangulado cuando Jim lo jala del cuello de su camisa. Torpemente se da la vuelta, apoyándose en el capitán, que le jala hasta que ambos caen de golpe a la seguridad del suelo. Respiran agitados.

—Gracias, keptan.

—No volvamos a hacer eso, ¿quieres?

Y _joder_, el corazón de Jim late frenéticamente de solo pensar en perder a un miembro más de su familia.

En esa postura, puede observar el cielo: oscuro, fúnebre. Las estrellas no se muestran. Jim se siente perdido sin ellas.

Tras levantarse, toma la lámpara del ruso, la única que ha sobrevivido, e ilumina el suelo en donde están. Hay marcas de pintura en medio del asfalto sobre el que están parados. Las marcas resaltan en neón donde la luz la ilumina.

Es una carretera. Demasiado antigua, quizás del siglo XX o XXI. Jim no había visto ninguna, en realidad. Aunque sí había escuchado de su existencia en lugares que eran considerados muy antiguos y por ende, eran escasos. Eso reduce mucho sus opciones:

África. India. Nuevo México. Londres.

Ciudades que se negaron a perder una "_cultura tan extensa_", como franjas brillantes en sus carreteras. De cualquier forma, está muy, muy lejos de casa.

—¡Señor! ¡Veo luces!

Chekov está señalando luces parpadeantes a lo lejos. Son tres, minúsculas. Jim mueve la lámpara hacia donde están, y recibe como respuesta una cuarta luz titilante. Las luces dejan de parpadear, apagándose. Encienden de nuevo, viéndose como puntos diminutos en medio de grandes árboles.

—Deben ser personas. Averigüémoslo.

Emprenden una larga caminata. El tiempo que transcurre se siente largo. Y están tan cansados que ninguno habla en el transcurso.

Siguen la carretera, dejándose guiar por los reflejos neones. Cuando la batería de la lámpara se agota, se dejan guiar por los puntos que van volviéndose más visibles, hasta que pueden ver de donde provienen.

Es una cabaña en medio de la nada. De un piso, con una salida de chimenea de la que sale humo. Tiene apenas dos ventanas cuyas cortinas oscuras están cerradas, impidiendo ver el interior. Hay dos farolas antiguas encendidas en las esquinas del techo. Dos más iluminan el camino hacia la entrada.

Intercambian miradas. No saben qué podrían encontrarse. Pero están hambrientos y cansados. Francamente, Jim ya ni siquiera puede pensar con claridad.

—Cubre mi espalda.

Toma la delantera. Cruza el camino adornado con piedras de río incrustadas en el suelo. Cruza el pequeño puente que hay entre el suelo y la cabaña, deteniéndose frente a la puerta, que se abre antes de que Jim pueda tocar.

Del otro lado, hay un anciano de cabello blanco, ojos cansados ocultos tras unas gafas y un libro de papel en la mano. Jim no había visto muchos de esos, mas que con un abogado parlanchín con el que se había topado años atrás y tenía una enorme biblioteca de papel real. El hombre le mira con asombro. Observa fijamente la playera dorada que Jim porta. Su mirada pasa a Chekov, a su uniforme de playera roja. Hay sorpresa en su rostro, que es reemplazada con una sonrisa.

—¡Martha! ¡Te dije que eran más de ellos! ¡Y creo que este es su capitán! Pasen, por favor, pasen.

Es sorprendente y extraño. Intercambia nuevamente una mirada con Chekov, antes de tomar una decisión. Podrían continuar, sí. Pero caminar sin rumbo es lo único que han hecho por días.

—Espere.— Toma consciencia de lo que aquel perfecto desconocido ha dicho.— ¿Más de... nosotros?

Su pecho reboza con esperanza. Jim entra de inmediato, explorando con la mirada. A simple vista, no hay nada sospechoso ni familiar. Hay cuadros pintados a mano de paisajes en distintas partes del mundo. Una sala pequeña, con sillones negros de piel. En medio de ellos hay una mesa de vidrio con cuatro tazas, tres de café y una de té, todas vacías.

Martha, supone, es la mujer que cruza la puerta del lado derecho de Jim. Es anciana, también. Con el cabello corto, complexión y postura elegantes. Usa un collar de oro que brilla ante la farola que lleva en la mano.

—Mi nombre es James T. Kirk, capitán de la nave USS Enterprise. Nosotros...

—Ah, sabemos quiénes son, querido— responde ella, dándole la sonrisa más grande que Jim ha visto en un humano.— Sus amigos están aquí también.

Aquellas palabras se sienten como una inyección de adrenalina directo a su corazón. Parpadea y suspira de alivio sin darse cuenta. Hay un hormigueo en sus dedos que ignora deliberadamente.

—Vengan conmigo. Los llevaré.

La casa es más grande de lo que aparenta ser por fuera. Al parecer, los árboles, la hierba y la oscuridad cubren la parte trasera de la enorme cabaña. Martha los conduce por las escaleras, los lleva por un largo pasillo con más cuadros colgando en la pared, hasta detenerse frente a una puerta de madera entreabierta.

—Estaban dormidos la última vez que los vi. El chico verde parece recuperarse más rápido.

Hay un vuelco en su estómago, que se siente como una patada. Chekov toma la delantera, abriendo la puerta, adentrándose. Su rostro, amoratado y cansado se ilumina.

—¡Keptan! ¡Están vivos!

Su corazón late con fuerza contra su pecho cuando su mirada se cruza con la de Spock. Está sentado en una silla reclinable, y Jim jura por todos los dioses y las fuerzas que rigen el universo que Spock está sonriendo.

—Jim.

Leonard está acostado a su lado, en una amplia cama. Tiene una frazada que cubre su cuerpo, la cabeza cubierta de vendas y un parche en la mejilla. Momentáneamente Jim olvida su alivio.

—Carajo, ¿que sucedió?

Spock se levanta cuando Jim entra a la habitación, dándole un asentimiento de cabeza antes de retirarse. No cruza con Jim palabra alguna, ni pretende entablar un juego de miradas. Es _lógico _que Jim espere eso_, _cuando es él quien corre a lado de su amigo para revisar sus heridas.

—Tranquilo, chico. Estoy bien.

Chekov parece agotado. Así que Jim lo insta a que se siente en la silla que Spock ha abandonado mientras escucha lo que Bones dice.

—Mi cápsula de escape fue atravesada por árboles. ¿Puedes creerlo? Árboles. Estuve ahí encerrado por horas, hasta que Spock me encontró. Caminamos un poco y terminamos en este lugar. No es nada parecido a los cuartos en la Flota, pero hemos tenido lo suficiente. ¿Que fue de ustedes? Parece que les han llovido meteoritos encima.

Jim se sienta, cuidadosamente, a las orillas de la cama de Bones. Sus piernas duelen en cuanto toca la cama, un calambre recorre su hombro.

—Hemos tenido una divertida caminata hasta aquí, ¿no es así, Chekov?

El ronquido que irrumpe en la habitación le indica que Pavel se ha quedado dormido en cuanto ha tocado el sillón. Ambos lo miran, poco sorprendidos. En realidad, Jim está agradecido de que el chico haya aguantado tanto.

—¿Has sabido algo de la Flota?

Con un suspiro apesadumbrado, Bones mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Tampoco sabemos por qué el sol no ha aparecido en dí siquiera Spock ha llegado a una conclusión. Solo hemos estado varados aquí.

Las puntas de los pies de Jim golpetean suavemente el suelo.

—Las llamadas de auxilio. Uhura dijo que provenían de todos los canales de la Flota Estelar, justo cuando el Enterprise fue atacado. Y ahora tenemos días sin luz solar. No pueden ser sucesos aislados. Debemos ir a la base de la Flota. Al menos, encontrar una nave o algo que nos ayude a establecer comunicación.

—Lo hemos intentado ya, capitán.— Spock aparece por la puerta. En las manos lleva una charola con un recipiente cubierto .— Cualquier tipo de comunicación es nula. Nuestra tecnología en armamento y comunicación aparentemente es inservible.

—Quienes nos atacaron deben haber atacado la base de la Flota. Es probable que utilicen algún aparato que supera y anula nuestra tecnología.

—Es una conclusión lógica, capitán. Si le parece bien, podemos marchar en cuanto las heridas del señor McCoy estén recuperadas.

—Tonterías.— Bones rueda los ojos, haciendo un intento de deshacerse de las cobijas. Bajo todas ellas, hay más vendas de las que Jim habría imaginado. Cubren su cuello, descendiendo por su pecho desnudo, escondiéndose bajo el pantalón que lleva.

Jim lo empuja de inmediato contra la cama.

—Doctor, es de vital importancia que sus heridas sanen antes de que emprenda algún viaje.

—Spock tiene razón. Además, Chekov también necesita descansar y comer.

—Sobre eso, capitán.

Spock extiende la charola que lleva en las manos a Jim. En ella, hay un plato de sopa caliente que hace gruñir su estómago. Podría besarlo en ese momento. Pero se limita a darle un agradecimiento. Aunque quiere besarlo de nuevo cuando prueba la sopa, que es exquisita y hace que le den ganas de llorar. Come deprisa, sin prestar atención a la forma en la que Spock le mira.

Cuando ha terminado, Jim siente su cuerpo más pesado. Sus ojos se sienten como si tuviera arena en ellos. Un bostezo escapa de sus labios.

Chekov ronca suavemente, pero no es el único. Bones ha cerrado los ojos también. Su respiración tranquila le indica que se ha quedado dormido.

Spock ha desaparecido nuevamente. Jim cree que es para darle algún tipo de privacidad. Sin embargo, Jim no la necesita en ese momento.

Deja la charola en la mesa más próxima a la puerta, saliendo de la habitación. Su mirada recorre el pasillo, que parece más pequeño desde ese ángulo. Está iluminado con las mismas farolas que vio a Martha usar. Cuando lo atraviesa, se detiene a ver los cuadros detenidamente.

Son extraños. Ahora que los ve con atención, se da cuenta de que son de lugares que Jim no conoce en realidad. Seguramente son antiguos, pues cada uno posee un nombre de lugares de siglos pasados.

Están dañados. Parecen haber sido pintados maravillosamente, y después haber sido utilizados como algún tiro al blanco. Otros tienen rasgaduras y Jim apuesta que lo que crece lentamente en algunos en moho.

—Son hermosos, ¿no es así?

Jim respinga en su lugar al ser atrapado mirando. Martha está a su lado, dedicándole aquella enorme y escalofriante sonrisa.

—Parecen antiguos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen?

—Han estado en la familia de Chales, mi esposo, desde hace décadas. Su familia los obtuvo desde principios del siglo XXI. En aquel entonces no tenían valor alguno. Pero ahora, son obras maestras. ¿No es así?

Enfoca su mirada en ella y nota que ella lo ha observado todo el tiempo. La sonrisa en su rostro no ha desaparecido. Parece volverse más amplia, mostrando los dientes y parte de las encías.

—¿Está Spock por aquí?

—¿Quién?

—El vulcano.

Parece pensar en ello. Sus manos, cruzadas al frente, descienden lentamente, imitando una postura que Jim ha visto antes en Spock: manos entrelazadas en su espalda, espalda firme, rostro inexpresivo. Ella ríe a carcajadas entonces.

—Él está en su habitación. Ven conmigo y te llevaré a la tuya.

Su "habitación" se reduce a un cuarto pequeño, con una cama individual, una mesa, una silla de madera y un baño. Indudablemente es mejor que vagar por el bosque. Gira hacia la mujer, quien se relame los labios.

—No se como agradecer todo lo que han hecho por ellos.

—Oh, mi niño. Es un placer. Cuando se corrió el rumor de que la Flota estaba siendo atacada, creímos que nunca volveríamos a verlos.

—¿Alguien sabe que ha pasado?

—No realmente. Charles y yo estábamos pendientes del despegue de la nueva nave. Estábamos emocionados. Pero entonces supimos que la Flota era atacada.

Aquello no le dice nada. Es lo mismo que ellos saben. Deja escapar un suspiro cuando un nuevo calambre atraviesa su hombro. La pesadez en sus ojos aumenta gravemente a cada segundo.

—Cuando partimos recién amanecía. ¿Por que ahora todo es oscuro?

—¡Ni idea!— Ella vuelve a reír a carcajadas; Jim no puede entender qué le parece tan gracioso.— El amanecer nunca fue completado. El día parecía maravilloso. Oh, ni niño. ¡Maravilloso! Pero entonces comenzó a oscurecer. Es como... como si estuviera anochecido en lugar de amaneciendo. No hemos vuelto a ver el sol desde entonces.

No quiere preguntar nada más, debido a la extraña mirada que ella le dedica. Es un humano más, pero Jim juraría que su mentalidad es diferente. No parece preocupada ni atemorizada. Le parece que, si no fuera porque ellos están ahí, Martha bailaría de emoción por lo que está pasando en la tierra.

Retrocede un paso, distancia que ella acorta cuando toma su mano. Le guiña un ojo, lo suelta y da media vuelta.

Es una mujer grande, con el cabello canoso y ojos carentes de brillo. Y da brincos, pequeños, pausados, cuando va hacia la puerta.

—Hay agua caliente. Puedes darte una ducha ahí. Si necesitas algo más, estaré en la cocina.

—Gracias— musita. Relame sus labios, y se vuelve a ella.— Una pregunta más.

Ella se detiene, a punto de cerrar la puerta. La sonrisa en su rostro ya ha desaparecido. Jim prefiere verla sonreír. Ahora, parece más anciana que antes: cansada, sin luz alguna. Su mirada parece la de un animal atemorizado. Él retrocede solo por precaución.

—¿Donde estamos?

—Al sur de Nuevo México, querido.

Demasiado lejos. Si la tecnología no funciona según ha dicho Spock, eso quiere decir que están a al menos dos semanas de distancia a pie. Dos malditas semanas. Necesitan encontrar una forma más rápida de transportarse. Sabe de inmediato que será difícil: los transportadores han facilitado la vida de todos. Cuando estos no son usados, hay naves que los llevan de un punto a otro. Incluso los transportes terrestres son con la tecnología más avanzada que han logrado obtener en décadas.

Cuando abre la boca para responder, Martha ya se ha ido. Su voz se escucha lejana, tarareando una canción de cuna. Se levanta, frotando su rostro con frustración.

Afortunadamente, el agua de la ducha sí es caliente. Relaja sus músculos atrofiados por los calambres que el frío y el agotamiento han causado. El agua que cae, recorriendo su cuerpo como una suave caricia, produce un sonido relajante que le obliga a cerrar los ojos. Apoya la frente en los azulejos blancos del baño, dejándose sumergir en la sensación tranquilizante que brinda. Inevitablemente, piensa en lo que sucedió. En la sensación de ser despojado de todo lo que ha tenido, y ser lanzado hacia un lugar que ahora resulta desconocido. No sabe si hay alguien vivo de la Flota. No sabe dónde está el resto de su tripulación, si volverá a verlos. Si puede hacer algo.

Jim intenta tranquilizarse. Le duele la cabeza, sus hombros todavía estaba doloridos. Su mente intenta encontrar una explicación razonable. Probabilidades infinitas vienen en consecuencia, y ninguna termina de encajar con la forma en la que las cosas se han dado. Aun si una invasión de Klingons, Romulanos, u otra nueva raza fuera la causa por la que están en aquella situación, algo no termina de encajar.

Allá afuera, todavía está oscuro y todo lo que saben es que están varados en medio de la nada. Él necesita ponerse en marcha.

Pero la verdad es que se siente perdido, angustiado. Abre los ojos. Los azulejos le recuerdan la enorme sonrisa de Martha. Le producen una sensación escalofriante, que envía un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. Es incómodo. Jim solo quiere salir de ahí.

Cierra la llave de agua, saliendo del baño. Hay una toalla, con la que se envuelve por completo el cuerpo. Evita mirar su reflejo en el espejo, pasando de largo hasta salir. Sobre la cama hay una muda de ropa. Un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera y una chaqueta de cuero. Sobre ella, hay una nota en letra cursiva apenas entendible:

_"Pertenecían a mi hijo. Ahora te pertenecen a ti"_.

Jim se siente culpable por sentirse tan extraño con Martha cerca. Es algo en lo que también evita pensar mientras seca su cuerpo, se viste y se recuesta.

Aunque debería descansar, no puede hacerlo. Su mente permanece inquieta, en busca de repuestas y algo productivo que hacer. Cansado de dar vueltas en la cama, se levanta, decidido a ir por alguna bebida. De camino, le echa un vistazo al cuarto de Bones. Ambos, McCoy y Chekov, están exactamente como cuando él los dejo.

Sigue de largo, bajando por las escaleras que rechinan ante su peso. En la pequeña sala no hay nadie. Jim sigue caminando hasta llegar a la cocina.

Es el único lugar que no parece antiguo. Las parrillas son a base de electricidad. Hay pantallas y también un duplicador.

También hay un vulcano, sentado en la posición del loto en medio de la cocina. Tiene los ojos cerrados, la respiración tranquila. Jim observa sus rasgos, olvidando por un momento a que había ido a la cocina. Son rasgos finos, elegantes, que capturan su atención no por primera vez. Se recarga en el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos.

Spock abre los ojos, manteniendo contacto visual con Jim, pero Jim no desvía la mirada. Le gusta ver a Spock. Y él no parece tener problema alguno, porque vuelve a cerrar los ojos, sumergiéndose de nuevo en una silenciosa meditación.

Jim se adentra a la cocina, tratando de ser silencioso. No lo logra, por supuesto. Las botas que Martha le ha dado son militares, pesadas, que hacen eco cada vez que Jim da un paso.

Spock vuelve a abrir los ojos, siguiendo a Jim hasta que él llega hasta el replicador. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran de nuevo, Jim le sonríe como disculpa.

—Lo lamento. No deseaba interrumpir.

—No lo ha hecho, capitán. Había terminado antes de que usted entrara.

—Es Jim— le recuerda, su sonrisa volviéndose genuina, ensanchándose un poco.

—Asumí que estarías durmiendo, _Jim. _

Le gusta como suena su nombre de los labios de Spock. Su voz grave adornando su nombre como una epifanía.

—Solo he venido por un café.

Spock se pone de pie, acercándose al replicador. Aprieta un par de botones, y espera pacientemente a que el aparato haga su trabajo.

Jim vuelve a mirarlo sin algún descaro. Sus hombros anchos, su respiración tan callada.

—Spock, si nuestra tecnología ha sido anulada, ¿por qué el replicador todavía sirve?

Spock toma el café cuando la máquina deja de zumbar. Cruza la habitación y lo deja en la mesa de vidrio. Jim lo sigue, sentándose en un banco. El café es exquisito.

—No hay explicación, capitán.

Jim cruza los brazos, apoyándolos en el vidrio.

—Sí, lo suponía.

Actualmente, nada tiene explicación.

No se da por vencido, sin embargo. Le da un nuevo sorbo a su café, relamiendo sus labios.

—Usted siempre es lógico, señor Spock. ¿Cuáles son sus teorías?

Spock parpadea, baja la mirada y vuelve a verlo. Permanece de pie a lado de Jim, entrelazando los dedos en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Suponiendo que sea algún aparato de tecnología avanzada, solo afecta nuestros instrumentos de determinados campos: comunicación, transporte, armamento.

—¿Que hay con la luz?

—He concluido que a nuestros anfitriones les gusta privarse de la tecnología actual, excepto cuando es estrictamente necesario.

—Como un replicador.

—O, si me permite citarlos: un botiquín de primeros auxilios supertecnológico.

Jim casi se ahoga con su café. Spock solo lo observa. Jim comienza a reír. Reír de verdad.

Es impresionante. Fascinante de una forma única, el que hace pocos minutos estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad y ahora, charlando con Spock, sienta su alma liviana, tranquila. Exactamente como en la nave, antes de que Spock lo empujara a la cápsula de escape.

Guardan un silencio cómodo mientras Jim toma su café y Spock bebe un té. Comparten un par de miradas, que Jim sostiene y Spock cuestiona con una ceja alzada. Tras unos minutos, Jim rompe el silencio:

—Gracias, por cierto.

Spock eleva la mirada desde su taza; entonces una ceja.

—Por salvarme la vida.

—Harías lo mismo.

—Lo haría, sin duda. Spock... hay algo que necesito preguntar. Allá arriba, cuando me salvaste... tuve la sensación de que...

—¡Keptan!

Chekov aparece, con los ojos brillantes, notablemente más descansado. Se ha dado una ducha y también tiene ropa diferente. Los rizos en su cabello van por todas direcciones.

—Creí que estaba soñando.

Bones entra a la cocina tras él, cojeando. Apoya su peso en el marco de la puerta, rodando los ojos. Ahora que se ha quitado la venda del pecho, Jim ve la cicatriz que recorre desde la clavícula a su estómago. Es una línea fina. Bones no trata de cubrirla.

—¿Lo ves? No estás muerto. Ni yo.

—Keptan, ¿dónde estamos?

Jim y Spock intercambian una mirada. Para Jim, es obvio que sus amigos no se han dado cuenta de que han interrumpido algo importante.

—Señor Spock, ilústrenos.

—Estamos al sur de Nuevo México, según nos ha dicho. Nos tomará exactamente 392 horas con 36 minutos llegar a nuestro destino, debido a la situación del doctor. Si pudiéramos encontrar una forma de transporte, tardaríamos menos de un día en estar ahí.

Bones ya está negando antes de que Spock termine de hablar.

—La Enterprise era la nave con la mejor tecnología. Si lo mismo que atacó la Flota es lo mismo que está impidiéndonos el uso de nuestra tecnología, entonces no habrá nada que podamos utilizar.

La canción de cuna que Martha canta anuncia su llegada. Cuando ingresa a la cocina, intercambia su mirada con todos. Al ver a Leonard, su ceño se frunce, pero no dice nada.

Jim se pregunta si no ha comenzado a alucinar y está viendo cosas que realmente no están ahí cuando ve a Martha caminar hacia el replicador con pasos de bailarina. Pero los demás, incluso el vulcano, se le quedan viendo a la mujer como si fuera lo más raro que han visto en su vida. Probablemente lo sea. Charles entra después, bostezando, sonriéndoles.

—Ya veo que el equipo se ha reunido. Haciendo planes para salvar el mundo, seguramente, ¿eh?

—Querido, déjalos. Los niños no pueden discutir sus cosas frente a nosotros.

Jim siente una imperiosa necesidad de salir de ahí, que no duda en expresar. Se aclara la garganta, enderezándose. Su espalda duele por la repentina rigidez que ha adoptado.

—Agradecemos mucho lo que han hecho por nosotros. Pero creo que es necesario que partamos. Ahora mismo.

Martha y Charles dejan de sonreír, viéndose realmente abrumados. Intercambian miradas por un instante.

Ella se da vuelta, cruzándose de brazos, recargando la espalda contra el replicador.

—No pueden salir de aquí.

—Buscaremos la manera.

—Y entonces, ¿que harán?

Spock. Bones. Chekov. Charles y Martha. Todos esperan una respuesta de él. Pero Jim no tiene nada que ofrecer. Excepto una cosa:

—Buscaremos lo que se esconde en las estrellas.

Todo se sumerge en silencio. Aunque Charles parece contento con la respuesta.

—Tal vez podamos ayudarles.


	5. Luces Ashen

Autora: Scarlet Raven.

Parejas: Spirk.

Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.

Disclaimer: Drama, drama, muerte y drama. O quizás no. El contenido puede herir o perturbar a personas sensibles.

**[•••]**

_"Llevo más de lo que ves._

_Mis sueños son más grandes que yo. _

_Por favor, tráeme luz. _

_[...]_

_Guíame a través de la oscuridad". _

_-_Aurora, All Is Soft Inside.

Su ayuda consiste en una camioneta que Jim reconoce como un Jeep Gladiator. Es realmente antigua, del año 2020, funcionando a base de gasolina, tecnología antigua que Spock observa con _fascinación, _y un amplio espacio en el que pueden ir cómodamente sin que Bones tenga más lesiones por el viaje.

Está estacionada en la cochera de la cabaña, donde Jim cree que debe dejar de sorprenderse porque aquella diminuta cabaña es en realidad una mansión de madera y Charles y Martha son coleccionistas de cosas tan antiguas que podrían parecer un par de locos entre la sociedad.

A decir verdad, es justo eso lo que necesitan en ese momento. Con la tecnología de transporte siendo nula que los obliga retroceder a un tiempo exasperante, una camioneta todo terreno como aquella, donde Jim y los pocos miembros de su tripulación con la que cuentan, caben cómodamente, parece una bendición.

Si bien, era necesario reconocer que le había sorprendido de sobremanera, Jim también está agradecido. Las dos semanas de camino pueden reducirse a unas cuantas horas sobre una carretera de luces neón. Es un pensamiento optimista, con el que observa atentamente a Martha y Charles. Ellos comparten un abrazo, sumergidos en su burbuja de afecto que Jim no quiere romper, pero debe de hacerlo. Es imperioso salir de ahí.

Aclara su garganta, llamando así la atención de sus anfitriones. Charles no le presta más atención, pero Martha le dedica una mirada cálida. Se separa de su esposo, quien vuelva al interior del garaje abierto y se interna a la casa a través de una puerta pequeña. Él no dice adiós.

—Intentaré no dañarla, y devolverla en cuanto pueda.

—Oh, mi niño. No es necesario. Tenemos más.

Martha no exagera. Hay dos o tres de esas camionetas todavía estacionadas, además de modelos diferentes que Jim no reconoce. Suficientes para cada uno, pero inútiles si la gasolina que han metido en varios galones se terminan. Es una tecnología que apenas han entendido, así que lo mejor ha sido limitarse a contar con una y esperar que sea suficiente para el viaje.

Bones se encuentra a su lado. Cordialmente estrecha la mano de Martha, despidiéndose.

—Gracias.

—Estaremos aquí por si deciden regresar. Buen viaje, niños míos.

Jim espera que eso jamás suceda, sino que puedan resolver todo lo que está pasando. Martha se adelanta cuando él va a estrechar su mano, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jim, dejando un sonoro beso en sus labios que lo deja totalmente perplejo. Ella retrocede de inmediato, sacudiendo su mano en despedida a Spock y Chekov, y en sus distinguidos pasos de bailarina entra al garage; la puerta se cierra tras ella, y nuevamente son Jim y su tripulación en la oscuridad.

Tras él, Bones intenta no soltar una carcajada, disfrazándola con tos, aunque no funciona mucho; Jim todavía escucha los bufidos que causa su risa amortiguada.

Da media vuelta, instando a sus oficiales a entrar al Jeep, sin hacerle caso a McCoy.

Encender aquella camioneta no tiene ningún misterio. Es solo girar una llave para que encienda el motor; en lugar de ello solo hay un ruido ahogado. Lo intenta de nuevo, sin éxito. Intercambia una mirada con Spock, que está sentando en el asiento del copiloto.

Al tercer intento el motor cobra vida, soltando gas quemado por el escape en forma de una densa nube.

Finalmente pueden partir.

Están perdidos en cuanto se despiden.

Jim usualmente es bueno guiándose. Sabe que Spock debe de ser asombroso en ello también. Que Pavel y su desarrollado cerebro no tendría problemas. Incluso Bones sabe distinguir a donde tendría que ir para llegar a la base de la Flota. Pero están perdidos, a pesar de que Martha les ha dado un mapa (también antiguo). No hay algo en el cielo que los oriente, y todos los árboles son tan similares que bien podría estar dando vueltas y no se darían cuenta. La camioneta les ha saludado en cuanto ha encendido, una voz robótica femenina, pero esa tecnología ha sido inútil, pues parece no poder orientarse tampoco. La brújula se mueve de un lado a otro, deteniéndose, volviendo a moverse y marcando una nueva área. El GPS pide una y otra vez que sea reprogramado, probablemente porque los satélites que utiliza han sido reemplazados desde hace un siglo.

Les toma tiempo, pero finalmente pueden encontrar el camino a la carretera por la que casi había caído el alférez. Las franjas y letreros de esta se iluminan más con los faroles de la camioneta. Jim detiene el Jeep cuando las llantas tocan el asfalto, dudoso.

—Capitán.

Spock se mantiene viendo los bordes de la carretera. En sus piernas esta el mapa, al que Spock vuelve su atención.

—Considero que la dirección más factible es hacia la izquierda, debido a la inclinación de la carretera y la baja altura que van adquiriendo las carreteras de esta zona. Según indica el mapa, por ese rumbo la altura comienza a ascender. Hay 91. 9 % de probabilidad de que sea el camino que buscamos.

Tiene el rostro inescrutable cuando lo mira. A través del parabrisas, Jim observa el cielo. No hay alguna otra forma de ser guiados, así que poner su confianza en la lógica de Spock es lo único que pueden hacer.

Conduce por donde él indica, internándose en la carretera vacía, silenciosa e inquietante. Según el reloj de la camioneta, son las 3:44 de la madrugada. Pero incluso si fuera día, no está seguro de que pudieran ver iluminado todo.

Es un transcurso que lleva horas; a medida que el frondoso bosque va quedándose atrás, Jim se siente más despejado y agradecido. Su caótica mente parece serenarse un poco.

Cada par de metros, Jim lanza vistazos al espejo retrovisor. A través de este ve a Leonard envuelto con una manta que Martha insistió en que llevara. Se ha quedado dormido, incómodamente recargado en la puerta. Sus heridas parecen sanar con velocidad, pero sin el equipo médico adecuado y los hiposprays regeneradores, es más lenta.

Chekov está recargado en la otra puerta, cubriéndose hasta el cuello con otra frazada. También duerme.

—La recuperación del doctor McCoy avanza velozmente.

Jim se sorprende al ser captado por Spock cuando está mirando. Vuelve la mirada a la carretera, sus dedos tamborileando contra el volante.

—Lo sé.

Vuelven a sumergirse en un prolongado silencio, que es interrumpido rara vez por las respiraciones suaves de sus amigos. Un ronquido suena de vez en cuando, pero no hay más palabras entre ellos.

A medida que los minutos pasan, Jim entiende por qué no podían salir de la zona sin seguir la carretera, a pesar de todos sus intentos.

Es un bosque en medio de montañas que lo mantienen oculto de toda la civilización. A medida que van ascendiendo por la carretera, rodeando la montaña, la oscuridad va siendo reemplazada por algo más.

Su corazón palpita alocadamente cuando, a lo lejos, la ciudad iluminada parece el cielo mismo. En retrospectiva, parece que el cielo ha caído a la tierra, posando sus estrellas en los edificios, iluminándola maravillosamente. Jim siente nostalgia, incluso cuando sabe que es únicamente la contaminación lumínica de la que parecen nunca haber podido deshacerse.

Es una vista hermosa. Pero inquietante. Le recuerda que allá afuera, en el espacio, las cosas no son tan tranquilas como en el panorama frente a ellos.

A cada kilómetro que se acercan a la ciudad, la temperatura desciende alarmantemente. Jim activa el aire acondicionado. Los vidrios se opacan debido a la gran diferencia de temperatura, entre el exterior e interior. Y Spock está temblando de frío. Tan vulcanamente como es posible, lo que significa que es apenas un muy, muy leve estremecimiento de sus manos. Él las cruza sobre sus piernas.

Kirk carraspea, centrándose en la carretera, que les lleva a dar una vuelta más sobre aquella montaña, dejándolos en penumbras nuevamente.

—Señor Spock, hay frazadas en la parte trasera. Puedo detenerme para que tome una.

Spock lo observa. Parece no comprender lo que Jim ha dicho.

—Eso sería ilógico, capitán.

No le extraña. La terquedad que Spock posee, como bien sabe, lo ha llevado muy lejos. Pero él ha notado su condición, y no piensa dejar que se congele únicamente porque su protocolo vulcano así lo exige.

—Bien. Pues me estoy congelando.

Jim realmente no siente tanto frío. La chaqueta que lleva puesta es suficiente abrigo para él. Sin embargo, las cosas para Spock deben ser diferentes. Después de todo, los vulcanos necesitan más calor que los humanos. Mucho más.

Busca entre el computador de la camioneta, aumentando la temperatura. Spock lo observa con cejas alzadas cuando una sonrisa triunfal aparece en su propio rostro; sus manos han dejado de tener ese minúsculo estremecimiento.

En los asientos traseros, Bones ha comenzado a roncar ruidosamente.

—Si lo desea, Capitan, me gustaría examinar las heridas del doctor en cuando sea posible.

—No sabía que tenías conocimientos de medicina.

—No soy médico, efectivamente.

Ante la expresión confusa de Jim, Spock continúa:

—El conocimiento es valioso en Vulcano.

Sin lugar a dudas. Los vulcanos tienen grandes conocimientos en distintas ramas, independientemente de cuál haya sido su educación central. Suelta un suspiro, seguido de un bostezo. Se remueve en el asiento, a una postura más cómoda.

—Agradecería que lo hicieras. Pararé en el siguiente pueblo y veré si puedo conseguirte el equipo necesario.

—Bastará con las cosas que nos han sido entregadas.

El reloj marca las 8 am cuando hacen su primera parada, en un pueblo pequeño, poco iluminado. La entrada está marcada por dos postes alumbrando. En el centro de ellos, un letrero tiene pintadas las letras "_Northom_". La calle principal es ancha; se divide en varias más y lleva a establecimientos cerrados. Sobre ella hay un motel, dos almacenes cerrados, un establecimiento de comida y un lugar con una piscina.

Entre todos, el motel es el único establecimiento que no tiene un letrero de "_cerrado_", en letras resaltando con colores neón. Jim decide estacionar ahí.

En silencio, Spock y él bajan de la camioneta. La temperatura es mucho menor de lo que habría esperado. Se estremece ante el frío que golpea su rostro, cerrando su chaqueta, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos. Camina a lado de Spock, que está erguido y no parece afectado por el clima, aunque su tono de piel se ve menos verdoso. De inmediato admira su fortaleza, su firmeza. Se deja guiar por él al interior del motel.

El lugar está tapizado con papel duplicado que da la ilusión de ser mármol con labrado de flores y plumas de ángeles cayendo al suelo. Una alfombra verde esmeralda de terciopelo se extiende por el suelo; amortigua el sonido de sus pasos. En medio del recibidor hay un mostrador con el mismo labrado de las paredes, de ancha estructura. Detrás hay un hombre con rostro amigable, barba de días y sonrisa cálida.

—Bienvenidos a la "_Escalera al cielo"_. ¿Cuarto para dos?

Intercambian una mirada. Jim responde:

—Para cuatro.

La habitación cuesta el doble de créditos de lo que usualmente costaría. Jim introduce su identificación al Padd que le extiende aquel hombre. Recibe las llaves que "Dacy", como se ha presentado, le da.

Vuelven a la camioneta. Ahí, Bones y Chekov les esperan, inspeccionado su alrededor. McCoy se adelanta a hablar en cuanto los ve.

—Asumí que no haríamos paradas hasta llegar a la Flota.

—Nos quedaremos aquí para que Spock pueda revisar tus heridas.

—Maldición, no pienso hacerlo, Jim. Estoy bien.

—Doctor— Spock interviene, llevando las manos a su espalda— la privación de un buen descanso hará que sus funciones vitales disminuyan.

—¿Y tu crees que no lo sé, duende de sangre verde? ¡Soy médico!

—Como tal, debería saber entonces que resistirse solo nos retrasará más. Se volvería una molestia, y el resultado sería inevitablemente el fracaso de nuestra misión.

Entonces, todos están de acuerdo en que deben quedarse ahí, a pesar de que McCoy no deja de quejarse. Las palabras de Spock surgen efecto, y Jim puede guiarlos hasta la habitación que han alquilado.

Es enorme. Hay cuatro camas, dos de cada lado, cubiertas por gruesos edredones blancos. Los muros blancos tienen bordes dorados con el mismo labrado de flores, que le da un aspecto histórico. Un enorme televisor ocupa media pared; la mitad inferior es ocupada por un equipo de audio. Hay un padd en cada mesita a lado de las camas.

—Doctor.

El vulcano guía a Leonard a una de las camas. Espera pacientemente a que se quite la frazada y enseguida la playera. Bajo ella, las vendas que cubren su torso tienen manchas de sangre. Jim puede observar ahora por el aspectos del sus heridas, que son más profundas de lo que él había asumido.

Hay una especialmente grande, que atraviesa su espalda desde las costillas hasta la cadera. Spock utiliza los instrumentos que Martha le ha dado. Quita la venda, limpia profesionalmente la herida. Utiliza un hipo spray para detener el sangrado. Uno más para aliviar el dolor.

—Eso será suficiente para que la herida pueda sanar con mayor eficacia— le informa el vulcano mientras guarda los utensilios y busca una compresa sanadora, empezando a enrollarla alrededor del torso de Bones.

Jim asiente. Camina a una de las camas, tomando un padd. La enciende, deslizando el mensaje de bienvenida que el motel da. Busca de inmediato las noticias relacionadas con la base de la Flota, pero el padd pide que la conexión sea comprobada. Mientras tanto, Chekov enciende el televisor y cambia los canales.

En la mayoría de ellos hay estética, o son solo un telón negro. Hasta que se topan con un canal en blanco y negro que se ve borroso. Hay un presentador con una moda extravagante, ojos negros en forma de canicas y branquias en el cuello. A su lado hay un humano común de aspecto cansado.

—Es el quinto día que no vemos el sol. La civilización ha avanzado mucho, pero todos sabemos que nuestro planeta debería de haberse congelado si de verdad hubiera desaparecido. ¿Cual es su teoría, almirante Marcus?

—Debido a que nuestros satélites y radares de comunicación han sido destruidos, y nuestras naves no funcionan, solo podemos tener teorías que no nos consentíamos pensar desde que nuestra civilización se extendió al espacio.

El presentador no parece contento con esa respuesta. Ve más allá de la cámara, asiente, y regresa la mirada al almirante, empujándolo a hablar.

—Díganos cuáles son.

—Hace poco más de dos siglos hubo un suceso parecido a lo que ocurre hoy en un sistema vecino. Un cuerpo celeste llamado KIC 8462852 llamó la atención de la humanidad. A pesar de estar a 1,200 años luz del planeta Tierra, parpadeaba constantemente y los satélites de exploración la captaban. Una de las teorías para ese entonces fue que era él resultado de una enana blanca que había explotado. Después comenzó a disiparse y aquel parpadeo era el resultado del cambio constante y la baja en su luz.

—No creen que sea así, ¿verdad? Sería irracional, puesto que es un proceso que llevaría años, no días. Y la tierra sigue aquí. No ha habido algún otro cambio en nuestros sistema solar más que el que no haya... sorpresa: ¡Luz!

—Sin embargo— continúa el almirante, ignorándolo— se ha descubierto que en realidad se trataba de Romulanos construyendo una enorme estructura que rodeaba la estrella y aprovechaba su energía para su armamento. Es la razón por la que su sistema se veía constantemente privado de luz.

—Es obvio para todos que se ha comenzado una guerra planetaria. Pero, si no hay comunicación con los demás planetas miembros de la Flota Estelar que puedan auxiliarnos, ¿que es lo que podemos esperar?

Esta vez Marcus no contesta. La imagen se corta solo un momento. Cuando la recuperan de nuevo, solo se escucha la voz del entrevistador.

En el televisor se transmite un fragmento de un video. Se trata de su nave, la Enterprise siendo atacada. Sucede en el amanecer, poco después de que ellos han partido. Se alcanzan a ver las naves rodeándolos, despedazando su bella dama. El video falla, y entonces uno más aparece. Es un ángulo más cercano, más nítido. En él, la nave apenas comienza a quemarse; hay cápsulas de escape siendo lanzadas hacia el exterior, pero ninguna cae a tierra.

—... aunque hemos encontrado lo que queda de la nave, nadie sabe si la tripulación sobrevivió.— Hay un nuevo cambio de escena. Son escombros. Solo piedras, humo, y cuerpos. Son las imágenes de la base de la Flota Estelar, destruida, eclipsada por la oscuridad.— Esperar lo peor es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Jim siente que todo el color abandona su rostro. La televisión vuelve a apagarse, pero esta vez ninguno hace nada por encenderla. Kirk ni siquiera pudo reconocerla. La base, siempre esplendorosa e imponente, no es más que polvo.

La estupefacción dura lo suficiente para hacer que todos ellos vayan a sus camas sin decir palabra alguna. Cada uno centrado en sus propios pensamientos, sus propias conclusiones. Sus propios miedos e inquietudes.

Esa noche, Jim sueña con Tarsus IV.

Con él, de niño, escondido detrás de una hilera de contenedores de grano. Cubre su boca, y con su otra mano cubre la boca de alguien más. De un niño más bajito, con la cara sucia y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. No son los únicos.

Dos filas más adelante, hay más niños que lloran. Jim agita la mano para ellos, pidiéndoles silencio. Ellos lo obedecen, encogiéndose en sus lugares. Retroceden, pegándose al metal, que es lo único que sirve de escudo entre los asesinos y ellos.

Al otro lado de donde Jim se encuentra, Kodos, el "_Destructor_", desfila triunfal, brazos arriba, rostro satisfecho, entre los cuerpos mutilados y quemados que están repartidos por el suelo. Jim no logra escuchar lo que dice, pero no es necesario escucharlo. Es como si hablara directo a su mente, mofándose de ellos; está cerca, demasiado cerca, vanagloriándose de su cometido. Pero entonces se aleja.

Jim asoma la cabeza, y se encuentra con que están solos. No hay humanoides detrás de ellos. El suelo todavía es un tapiz de cuerpos. Más allá, entre las rocas, está la salida. Jim se inclina, toma la mano de uno de los niños y solo con un ademán les indica a los demás que deben tomarse las manos.

Lo hacen, y se levantan cuando Jim lo ordena. Los guía entre los contenedores metálicos, serpenteando entre ellos hasta que no hay más. Suelta al niño, que parece a punto de volver a llorar. No lo consuela.

Es el primero en salir de su escondite. Cruza corriendo tan rápido como puede, hasta llegar detrás de las rocas. Ahí se esconde, encogiéndose. Presta atención a lo que les rodea. Solo cuando está totalmente seguro de que no hay peligro, llama a los niños. Todos ellos corren y se ocultan como les ha enseñado. Están a punto de salir. Del otro lado de las rocas, está el transbordador que los llevará fuera del planeta.

Camina entre las rocas, en silencio. La iluminación aumenta, como una lámpara que guía sus pasos, esplendorosa y segadora.

Scotty está frente a él.

Es un cambio de escena tan brusco que Jim retrocede, asustado. Scott tiene la mitad del rostro y cuerpos quemados.

Tiene la mano extendida, señalando algo que Jim no alcanza a ver. No puede mover la mirada, o su cuerpo. De pronto le cuesta respirar; el aire quema sus pulmones.

La fuerte corriente de aire lo arrastra por el suelo y no hay nada a lo que pueda aferrarse. Scott ha volteado a verlo; intenta prevenirlo, boquea, señala. Jim no logra ver de que se trata. No es capaz de ver su propio cuerpo, aunque sabe que está ahí, entre su amigo y cualquier cosa que señale en el horizonte. La urgencia del inminente suceso es casi palpable.

"_Voltea_", parece decir. "_Míralos_"

_"Deja de mirarme_", exige, ganándose una mirada penetrante, macabra, que envía escalofríos a su columna. Los ojos de Scott se ensanchan, rojo tiñendo las venas de sus iris. Está asustado, retrocede. Intenta huir de Jim, aunque él todavía está anclado al suelo.

"_Míralos_", escucha de nuevo, la voz de Scott exigente. Entonces se trata de Uhura, llorando, gritando, pero no hay sonido.

El atardecer culmina. Naranja cálido desapareciendo a través del tiempo, pero él está enfocado en el terror que refleja Uhura. Se obliga así mismo, yendo contra el viento y esa pesadez de la cual no parece poder quitarse. Voltea y al instante, se arrepiente.

No hay más cielo con destellos de vida. La corriente de aire ya no lo arrastra. Kirk no logra apartar la mirada.

Esta cayendo en su nave. La Enterprise arde; los niños que le seguían están ahí, también su tripulación. Sin vida. Sus cuerpos son consumidos por una cola de fuego que les quema la piel y en segundos los ha carbonizado. El fuego sigue tras él, brillante, atormentador. Él está quemándose, despedazándose.

Despierta de golpe.

Al instante le cuesta diferenciar la realidad. La habitación en la que duermen está iluminada con una lámpara de luz tenue que mantiene todo sombrío.

Todos duermen, incluso Spock tiene los ojos cerrados. Jim se sienta, mareándose por la rapidez con la que se ha movido. Deja la cama, poniéndose su chaqueta y silenciosamente sale. Los pasillos y escaleras del motel están completamente vacíos.

Afuera el aire se siente helado. Le hace volver a la realidad abruptamente. Parpadea, intentando deshacerse del molesto dolor de cabeza que ha empezado a tener.

Camina por el pueblo en absoluto silencio, topándose con una o dos personas que no le ponen atención y en las que él tampoco se fija mucho. La mayoría de los establecimientos están cerrados. Jim tampoco pone mucha atención de que son cada uno. Sin embargo, curiosamente termina en un bar.

Es un lugar escandaloso, lleno de luces amarillas, verdes y naranjas en neón. Parece más una centro de baile que un bar. El aire de adentro es caliente, debido a todas las personas que están bailando al compás de una canción antigua, rítmica.

La mayoría de ellos están bebiendo, riendo a carcajadas. Fuman cigarrillos, y él está seguro por la forma desenfrenada en la que actúan, de qué hay algún tipo de droga implicada. El televisor está encendido. En este se repite la noticia de la destrucción de la base de la flota, pero nadie le está poniendo atención. Una mujer pasa a su lado, arrastrando a otra. Ambas se pierden en un oscuro pasillo tras guiñarle un ojo.

Ignora las escasas miradas coquetas que recibe, así como los cuerpos que le empujan, abriéndose camino hasta que está frente a la barra. Le parece absurdo que sí funcione y en una pequeña consola le muestre el menú. Alguien choca con él. Se trata de un hombre frotándose descaradamente contra una humanoide, ambos absortos en su apasionado beso.

Kirk se desliza a un lado, arrastrando la consola sobre la barra, explorando nuevamente el menú. Carraspea, pero aquello no hace nada para que los intrusos se vayan. Elige whisky. De lado derecho de la consola un cuadro se abre, emergiendo un vaso lleno de, en efecto, whisky replicado. El sabor es horrible, pero es fuerte y Jim solo quiere olvidar sus sueños.

El hombre a su lado abre su cremallera, toma a la chica del cabello y la obliga a arrodillarse. Kirk desvía la mirada, sencillamente porque no está de humor.

Se pregunta si no volvió a una época antigua donde las personas se dejaban guiar únicamente por instintos y deseos egoístas. Antes del primer contacto, cuando todos eran solo caos, pérdida, vicios.

Bebe un segundo Whisky. La verdad, comprende que esa es la primitiva naturaleza humana: devastar todo lo que tengan.

En solo cinco días han derrocado la moral que, se supone, deberían de tener. Ahora, todos están en el bar, follando unos con otros sin que importe que todo esté convirtiéndose en una orgía masiva. La fantasía de cualquier hombre, supone.

Pero el mundo está muriendo. Y a nadie le importa. Las noticas siguen mostrando imágenes de la Flota y las ciudades. Todo el mundo está en oscuridad, volviéndose más frío, preparándose para una guerra. Allí, las personas parecen complacidas de que eso ocurra.

Vuelve a beber. De nuevo. Y otra, y otra vez, hasta que pierde la cuenta de cuánto ha tomado.

Está completamente seguro de que no debería. De que debe de estar lúcido. Pero las imágenes de su tripulación muriendo siguen llegando a su mente.

Aunque es más que eso. No se trata de lo que ve. De lo que ha soñado. Es lo que siente.

Una confusión totalmente caótica que revuelve sus pensamientos y le mantiene inquieto, sin algo que ponga fin a la infinidad de protestas en su cabeza. Hay una necesidad exasperante que le exige que descubra que ha pasado. Pero hay una mayor, que no le permite concentrarse. Él necesita... _algo; _no sabe qué.

Está volviéndose loco consigo mismo. Y es muy sencillo ahogar todos esos pensamientos en un trago de alcohol.

—Me pregunto, capitán— Jim da un salto al ver a Spock a su lado, salido de la nada. Lo analiza con la mirada, como si tuviera mucho tiempo ahí y solo hasta entonces se decidiera a hablar. — Por qué los humanos no tratan de reparar las cosas y solo festejan su destrucción.

—Acaba de leerme el pensamiento, señor Spock— contesta. O balbucea. Su lengua se siente pesada cuando habla. ¿Está borracho? Tal vez la sonrisa que le da a Spock es la de un ebrio confundido. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Supuse que lo encontraría aquí. Después de todo, en un lugar como estos fue donde nos encontramos la primera vez. Es lógico.

Lógico. Por supuesto que lo es. Todo en Spock es lógico. Y cautivador. Jim se endereza. Ahora es el único bebiendo en la barra.

—¿De verdad crees que sea nuestro fin?

—No tengo manera de asegurarlo, capitán.

Incluso parece que Spock lamenta no darle una repuesta segura. Jim empuja su bebida para Spock, pero él ni siquiera la toca. Está mirando el televisor.

—Es probable que se trate de Klingons.

—También lo he pensado, capitán. Pero la forma de ataque difiere de la forma en la que actúan ellos.

—Son enemigos jurados de la Flota Estelar, Spock.— Hace una pausa, tratando de concentrarse. No puede creer que se emborrachó tan pronto.— Son los únicos que podrían hacer tal cosa.

Spock guarda silencio, pensando. No agrega más, así que Jim se inclina hacia él, en busca de respuestas. Su rostros están cerca, y Jim está completamente seguro de que leyó algo sobre los vulcanos y el espacio personal. Es solo que Spock no retrocede, y a él le gusta mirar la forma en la que sus pestañas crean una sombra en sus pómulos. Es...

—Fascinante— dice Spock. Hablan de cosas distintas, pero Jim está totalmente de acuerdo en aplicar aquella palabra a Spock.

—De acuerdo a los datos que tenemos de ellos, los Klingon son una raza violenta que usa la fuerza para tomar lo que deseen. Incluso cuando la flota no les haya dado razones, capitán, estábamos preparados para un ataque de ellos, incluso mayor. Sus armas no han alcanzado la tecnología de las nuestras. Es ilógico que la flota haya perdido tan rápido.

Jim debe darle toda la razón. Porque sí, es lógico. También, porque no ha podido dejar de verlo mientras él ha estado dando una explicación a la que no puso atención.

Ni siquiera sabe de donde salen sus palabras, excepto que tiene una enorme curiosidad. Está ebrio, no tiene filtro, y Spock está tan cerca que puede sentir su calor corporal. Es embriagante tenerlo cerca.

—Dime, ¿por qué terminaste con Uhura?

Spock enarca una ceja. Pone distancia entre ambos, retrocediendo. Jim quiere ir tras él, pero no lo hace.

—¿Por que eso es vital para la misión?

—Es porque no la amabas, ¿no?

Si. Él lo sabe. Lo vio en los ojos de Uhura aquella noche. Uhura herida por un amor no correspondido. Pero Spock...

—Los vulcanos no amamos como lo hacen los humanos. Nuestro sentido del deber es superior. Buscamos pareja cuando la tradición indica que es momento de reproducirnos.

—Pero tu no eres totalmente vulcano.

Spock se tensa: su postura es ligeramente más rígida.

—Entonces. ¿Realmente no puedes amar, o solo no puedes amarla?

Está cruzando la línea, pero no puede detenerse. Necesita saberlo, desesperadamente. Calmaría su alma, como la presencia de Spock le... llena. Busca su mirada, comprendiéndolo.

—Antes de ser lanzado a la cápsula, sentí algo. ¿Que era?

—Capitán, considero que ha bebido demasiado. Será mejor regresar a nuestro hospedaje.

—No, no, no. Sé que no lo estoy imaginando. Por Dios, Spock. Sé que tú también lo sentiste.

Spock, aunque no desvía la mirada, no responde. El silencio se prolonga entre ellos, y el reto en sus miradas, hasta que Jim se siente furioso y se aleja abruptamente.

No presta atención a la lista de nombres que el televisor muestra. Nombres de todos los que fallecieron bajo el ataque. Camina con rumbo a la salida, maldiciendo el sentimiento de confusión y pérdida que vuelve a él. Maldice por lo bajo cuando una ráfaga de aire frío le recibe en el exterior, helándole el rostro.

Las calles están vacías, iluminadas por lámparas implantadas en las estructuras de los edificios. Mete las manos bajo sus axilas en un intento de calentarlas.

Spock está a su lado de nuevo. Jim maldice y lo ignora. No le importa si parece un chiquillo caprichoso. Está congelándose y no va a detenerse por nada.

—Es una conexión mental.

—¿Qué?

Se detiene en seco.

—Me disculpo, capitán. —Spock está avergonzado. No hay nada en su cuerpo o expresión que lo delate. Pero Jim de alguna forma sabe que lo está— Cuando la nave fue destruida, fui demasiado débil y descuidé mis escudos mentales. Eso provocó una conexión entre nuestras mentes. Asumí erróneamente que sería temporal, pero al parece he hecho mal los cálculos.

—Estas jodiendome, ¿verdad?

—He estado intentado evitarla, pero he descubierto que eso no ha hecho nada para disminuirla.

Se siente como en un cliché antiguo. Joder, que todo es antiguo. Al mismo tiempo es como una revelación. Comprende por qué se siente tan raro desde la nave. Por qué todo el tiempo siente que está perdiendo algo. Es porque Spock le ha estado negando aquella unión, y su mente y alma la necesitan.

Jim acorta la distancia, buscando la mirada de Spock.

—¿Que hay de malo en ella?

—Si no la removemos lo antes posible con ayuda de los sanadores, se volverá cada vez más profunda. Hasta volverse permanente.

—Y eso te molesta.

Spock no retrocede. La postura que mantiene es firme, mas no rígida. Tiene las manos en su espalda baja, los ojos enfocados en Kirk.

—Los vulcanos no amamos como los humanos, Jim— repite. Para Kirk es esplendoroso que no retroceda, cuando él está a escasos centímetros y sigue acercándose.— Si hemos de amar, amaremos a una persona toda la vida.

Jim corta sus palabras con un beso. La luz de una lámpara parpadea, una corriente de aire los envuelve. Spock no corresponde.

—Estás ebrio, Jim— murmura entonces, separándose.

—Necesito volver a sentirte dentro de mi cabeza— suplica.

—Estás perdiendo el control sobre ti mismo y solo anhelas el vínculo por tu ebriedad.

Jim debería de estar ofendido. En lugar de ello; sonríe. Apoya las manos en la cintura de Spock, que no pone resistencia alguna, y es tan jodidamente placentero, porque podría noquearlo con solo un golpe. Pero está ahí, mirando a Jim, soportando que aquel simple humano le dedique una estúpida sonrisa.

—Se equivoca, señor Spock. Lo he deseado desde el instante en el que lo conocí.

Esta vez, Spock no pone objeción. Sus labios son suaves, fríos cuando vuelve a rozarlos.

¿Y Jim?

Jim siente que todo su interior ha encajado a la perfección con lo que sea que Spock le está ofreciendo. Él sabe que, sí, está un poco ebrio. Y sí, también está besando a Spock como si de un académico se tratara. Tal vez no comprende lo que sucede a escala mayor.

Pero sabe lo que quiere. Que quiere esto, desenfrenado, desmedido. Separa sus labios, deslizando la lengua sobre el labio inferior de Spock, acariciando, succionando suave.

Spock gira la cabeza, rechazando el segundo beso de Jim, y Jim jodidamente _no está lloriqueando internamente._

—Fascinante.

—Sí, Spock. Besarte es fascinante.

Las cejas arqueada de Spock lo silencian. Le está dedicando su rostro de "_no seas idiota",_ tan vulcanamente como eso es posible.

—Auroras boreales en el cielo.

—No es la mejor comparación que has hecho, pero supongo que podemos verlo de esa forma.

Jim jura que Spock rodaría los ojos si se permitiera tal cosa, aunque solo los entorna.

—En el cielo, capitán. Hay auroras boreales en el cielo.

Jim se niega a soltar a Spock; levanta la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. En el cielo, tal como ha dicho Spock, auroras boreales atraviesan de un extremo a otro. Sus tonos verde y lila iluminan el cielo como nada lo ha hecho en días. Su intensa luz es amenazante, como una advertencia clara.

—Señor Spock, corríjame si me equivoco. ¿Pero eso no debería de pasar solo...?

—En los polos, sí, capitán.

Recuerda su sueño. La mirada aterrada de Scott, alertándolo. No es supersticioso, sin embargo, es inevitable estremecerse por la cercanía de ambos sucesos.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, Spock.


	6. Tacoclina

Autora: Scarlet Raven.

Parejas: Spirk.

Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.

Disclaimer: Drama, drama, muerte y drama. O quizás no. El contenido puede herir o perturbar a personas sensibles.

**[•••]**

_"La ciudad se está quemando sobre una joroba de camello._

_Ellos tienen que marcharse porque no saben nada._

_Así que todos ustedes llenan la la calles [...] en un pueblo melancólico donde nunca sonreímos". _

Gorillaz, Feel good Inc.

—Tenemos que irnos.

Ambos, McCoy y Chekov, los observan cuando entran a la habitación. Están sentados en una misma cama. Bones tiene los pies colgando, encorvado. Chekov está detrás de él; los ignora, volviendo a concentrarse en las heridas de Bones, las cuales limpia minuciosamente, deslizando un paño húmedo por su espalda. La herida se ve mucho mejor. Ha dejado de sangrar, parece cicatrizar.

—Es justo eso lo que he tratado de decirte—responde Leonard, pausadamente.

Jim le da un vistazo a Spock pero él parece imperturbable. Pasa de largo, ignorando la mirada que Bones les está dando a ambos. Jim reconoce esa mirada. Es una pregunta no dicha: ¿_donde han estado; por qué, Jim, tus mejillas están sonrojadas? Sé que no es por el frío. _

McCoy lo conoce a la perfección. Ha sido su amigo durante años. Sabe leerlo como ninguna otra persona, y Jim sabe que con solo darle una mirada, descubrirá de que se trata. La complicidad entre él y Spock, que los ha dejado en una zona desconocida emocional en la que necesita indagar más, de la que anhela más, mucha más, para poder saciar lo que su mente pide. Algo que ni siquiera él reconoce pero está ahí, exigiendo la cercanía con Spock.

Pero en ese momento, su perspicaz amigo sólo se enfoca en la orden que un capitán le ha dado. Asiente, poniéndose de pie. Pavel lo imita; prontos ambos están recorriendo la habitación, vistiéndose, tomando pertenencias. Spock se ha sumergido en su padd, deslizando los dedos velozmente sobre ella. Jim puede ver del otro lado cifras, probablemente cálculos de la situación en la que se encuentran.

Desearía poder acercarse. Preguntar cómo puede ayudar. De inmediato le invade una sensación fugaz, cálida, recorriéndole. Jim mira a Spock, que no le devuelve la mirada.

_Una conexión mental, _había dicho él. Y, aunque todavía tiene mucha curiosidad sobre ello, Jim se dirige hacia el televisor, encendiéndolo.

Suena estática; el molesto sonido se mezcla con la voz de la mujer que está en la pantalla. Ella parece afligida. Está observando los datos de un padd, pero Jim no puede ver ni escuchar lo que dice por el zumbido. Se dirige al televisor, busca el chip transmisor. Lo quita, limpia los conectores y vuelve a colocarlo en la parte trasera del cristal de la pantalla.

La imagen es exactamente igual, aunque ahora el zumbido ha disminuido, así que puede escucharlo mejor.

—Los astrofísicos afirman que las auroras boreales son un caso aislado y por ende no tiene relación alguna con lo que ha sucedido en la Flota ni lo que sucede con la desaparición del sol.

—¿Que demonios...?— pregunta Bones tras él. Chekov ya está yendo al otro extremo de la habitación, deslizando las persianas a un lado. Detrás del ventanal que abarca toda la pared, las auroras boreales que iluminan el cielo han cambiado de color. El verde y lila que se entremezclaban esplendorosamente, han tomado un color rojizo mezclado con amarillo. Son como canales de fuego, abriéndose paso entre la oscuridad en la que el planeta se ha sumergido. Bailan de un lado a otro. Se deslizan y entremezclan, avanzan y retroceden. Todo como uno mismo, haciendo arder el cielo.

Esa imagen está siendo transmitida en el televisor. Son rápidamente reemplazadas por tumultos. Cientos y cientos de personas, humanoides y otras razas se reúnen alrededor de la base de la flota. Han pasado apenas unos días. Sin embargo, ellos ya dicen adiós, usando velas y linternas para iluminar los restos de tan esplendoroso lugar. De tan esplendorosas personas que la conformaban. Todos ellos muertos. La lista de nombres es larga, cuando la pasan.

Jim piensa en Pike. La sonrisa que le dedicó justo antes de que cortara la transmisión de despedida. El último abrazo que tuvieron. Su corazón duele. Quema como un incendio amenazando con borrar el último resquebrajo de estabilidad emocional que le queda.

Entonces, aquella familiar sensación de calma llega. Cuando Jim busca a Spock con la mirada y se encuentra con que él ya lo observa, no le queda duda alguna: se trata de aquel vínculo. Jim no sabe todavía cómo funciona. Qué es lo que Spock está haciendo. Pero sé siente bien. Se siente reconfortante.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una explosión lejana. Corta la transmisión en el televisor, cimbra el motel, despierta los sentidos aturdidos de Jim.

Corre a la ventana y ve, más allá de unos cuantos edificios, el humo negro que está emanando de alguno de ellos, mezclándose con la oscuridad que aún consume al pueblo. Un chirrido agudo lo ensordece. Lastima sus oídos, los cuales cubre inmediatamente; todavía puede escucharlo. El sonido se agudiza a cada segundo, como cuchillas rasgando metal, o uñas raspando una pizarra, maximizado hasta el punto de adormecer sus oídos y ponerlo de rodillas.

Desaparece intempestivamente, dejando a Jim mareado por el letal sonido. Se endereza, apoyándose contra el cristal de la ventana.

Spock, que ya esta a su lado, le ayuda a erguirse. Intercambian una mirada, cuestionándose en silencio que ha sucedido. Ninguno dice nada, interrumpidos por los gritos de pánico que vienen del exterior. Jim corre, toma un padd, deslizándolo en la mochila que Bones ha empacado. La cuelga a su hombro y sale de la habitación, seguido de sus amigos.

El vestíbulo del motel ha empezado a llenarse de personas. Asustados, lloran, se abrazan, mirándose unos a otros en completo pánico. Afuera, las personas no actúan diferente. Corren, gritan, desperdigados por las calles oscuras del pueblo. En medio de la calle, Spock se detiene abruptamente, cubriendo sus sumamente sensibles orejas con las manos.

El chirrido vuelve, más agudo e intenso, obligando a Jim y sus compañeros a detenerse. Las personas asustadas también se detienen, cubriendo sus orejas, gimiendo o gritando por el dolor. Los edificios vibran; cada estructura rechina, vidrios se rompen, uno tras otro en una rápida secuencia que despierta a la población y los obliga a correr a resguardarse.

—¡Capitán!

Spock es el más afectado. Cuando Kirk lo busca con la mirada, lo encuentra arrodillado en el suelo, los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Aún cubre sus orejas, desesperado. A Jim le da la impresión de que en cualquier momento podría ponerse a llorar por el dolor.

Corre a él, cubriéndolo con sus brazos, aún sabiendo que ni así puede hacer que el zumbido le dañe menos. El peso de su cuerpo cae en él. Jim no puede ver su rostro, pero aún puede _sentirlo _con él.

El sonido cesa, arrastrándolos a un silencio sepulcral. Jim se siente aturdido, pesado. Afloja el agarre en el cuerpo laxo del vulcano, que yace inconsciente. En un instante, McCoy está a su lado, tomando los signos vitales de Spock.

—Está estable. El sonido solo lo ha desmayado, Jim.

—¿Qué demonios era eso?

Bones lo mira, reflejando su angustia. Parpadea, poniéndose de pie, inspeccionando al ruso, que todavía está hincado.

—Lo que haya sido, parece más difícil de tolerar para los vulcanos.

—Señor Chekov.

—¿Capitán?

—Tome mi lugar.

Obedece inmediatamente. Se arrastra por el suelo, gateando, hasta estar a lado de Jim. Lentamente, Pavel desliza un brazo por la espalda de Spock. Al mismo tiempo, Jim retrocede, dejando caer el peso de Spock en el ruso.

—Cuidado, señor Chekov— murmura, incluso cuando no es necesario. Los vulcanos son, al menos, tres veces más resistentes que los humanos. Spock es fuerte. Y aún así, Jim pone toda la delicadeza de la que es capaz para dejar caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Pavel.

—Huesos, revísalo de nuevo. Cuando estés seguro de que está bien, llévenlo a la camioneta. Si no regreso en diez minutos, váyanse.

—Jim, ¿a dónde vas? Carajo, ¡Jim!

Él ya está corriendo por la calle principal, en dirección contraria a toda la gente que ahora camina con lentitud, limpiando su rostro por el humo.

Termina en el bar, el mismo en el que ha bebido con anterioridad. Excepto que ahora, el lugar no es más que bloques de plafón quemados, ennegrecidos por la explosión. El techo ha desaparecido, los restos están esparcidos por el asfalto. En el interior hay llamas consumiendo restos de madera, botellas estallando, el alcohol siendo rápidamente consumido por el fuego, avivándolo.

Kirk se cubre la boca con el antebrazo, escudriñando en busca de sobrevivientes. Es inútil. Todos los que estaban ahí, ahora son cuerpos calcinados. No hay nadie vivo. Solo hay llamas, escombros, cuerpos, y un nuevo sonido.

Es diferente al chirrido que han escuchado antes; simple, un objeto rodando. Jim retrocede, buscando su origen. Lo ve a unos metros. Un tanque, rodando hacia él, carbonizado, deteniéndose al chocar con sus pies.

Lo toma, girándolo para inspeccionarlo. Tiene rasgaduras grandes de garras. _Lo que lo haya causado_, piensa, _debió de ser muy grande_. A pesar del color, las letras rojas en la etiqueta de clasificación todavía pueden leerse: gas. Un combustible que la humanidad dejó de usar tras la llegada de los Vulcanos, cuando fue reemplazada por su tecnología ambientalista acorde a los minerales terrestres no explorados. Ahora, el gas es poco frecuente debido a la explotación que implicaría para la tierra. Encontrado únicamente con los piratas que recorren planeta en planeta.

No tiene dudas: la explosión fue provocada. Se pone de pie, escaneando el lugar con la mirada.

Está cerca del bosque, apenas dos o tres calles de finalizar el pueblo. Estratégicamente, el lugar no tiene importancia alguna. A menos que...

Un destello de luz lo deslumbra, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abre y busca el lugar de origen, su mirada se topa con los árboles. Dos de ellos se agitan violentamente, el movimiento deteniéndose paulatinamente. Jim corre, más destellos de luz viéndose, brillando intensamente. Entonces, van desapareciendo uno a uno hasta que no hay más y los árboles dejan de agitarse.

Al llegar, se mete entre los árboles, buscando el origen. Camina entre la vegetación, quitando ramas, procurando no tropezar en la oscuridad. Corre en diferentes direcciones, más no encuentra nada.

El claxon de una camioneta dirige su atención al pueblo. Maldice por lo bajo, corriendo de vuelta, encontrándose a medio camino con Chekov.

—¡Capitán! Las personas enloquecen. Debemos irnos.

—¿De qué hablas?

Chekov no ha exagerado con su descripción. Las personas en el pueblo se han sumergido en un llanto afligido que recorre las calles, mezclándose con gritos. Están hincados, mirando al cielo, o besando el suelo. Otros más se han quedado en blanco, mirando a la nada. Kirk solo ve a unos pocos, aunque imagina que la situación de los demás no es diferente. La camioneta se detiene frente a él. McCoy, en el asiento trasero, asoma la cabeza.

—¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

Jim echa un vistazo al bosque, preguntándose si no ha imaginado las luces. Rápidamente, sube al asiento del copiloto, y cuando Chekov sube también, Spock acelera.

Nadie les presta atención cuando se van.

La siguiente ciudad está vacía. Les toma dos horas llegar ahí. Dos horas, en las que deben detenerse dos veces. Una, para que Chekov pueda vomitar. Otra, para que Chekov pueda cambiar los vendajes de McCoy. No se quedan.

Spock va al volante. Y, mientras el tiempo corre y Jim ha dejado de preocuparse por la hora que marca la computadora del Jeep e intenta no pensar demasiado en lo que creyó ver, se ha concentrado más en el conductor como única distracción. Le parece divertida la forma en la que Spock conduce: parece aburrido, con ambas manos en el volante, la mirada fija en el camino. Es como ver a un niño a punto de quedarse dormido. Excepto que Spock va muy despierto, atento, y con el rostro imperturbable.

No ha volteado a verlo ni un instante. Lo que Jim agradece, porque él no ha podido apartar la mirada. Cuando salieron de _Northom_, Kirk tuvo una extraña sensación de intriga. Melancolía mezclada con impotencia, ninguna muy propia de él. Sin embargo, en el silencio que se ha instalado entre todos ellos, Jim se ha perdido un poco en sus pensamientos. Así, terminó mirando a Spock. Spock, y la manera deliberada que tiene de ignorarlo.

Si Jim pudiera, lo ignoraría también. Se centraría en otras cosas, como el camino por el que van, o entablaría una amena conversación con McCoy y Chekov, y estarían sacando conclusiones de lo que ha pasado. Sin embargo, no puede hacerlo. Su atención está irrevocablemente atraída al vulcano. En su respiración lenta, más lenta que cualquier humano que haya visto. Sus dedos largos, flexionándose sobre el volante, ejerciendo la presión necesaria para girarlo suavemente cuando es necesario.

Lo observa, preguntándose si Spock pensaría que es _ilógico _lo que ha pasado entre ellos. Jim poco lo conoce. Pocas veces lo ha visto. Y aún así, siente una férrea atracción que lo hipnotiza y hace que poco parpadee con tal de verlo.

En el asiento, Huesos rueda los ojos, resopla y murmura algo sobre "_coqueteos_ _frente a él"._ Pavel se ríe. Jim sigue mirando a Spock.

—¿Spock?

Finalmente, después de otro minuto de silencio, Spock le da un vistazo fugaz.

—¿Tú crees que...?

Guarda silencio, buscando una forma de poner en palabras sus pensamientos. Jura por todas las deidades del universo, que parece un chiquillo nervioso que no está pensando en lo que debería. Apoya un codo en la división de los asientos, inclinándose más cerca de Spock, pero mirando a la carretera. Un auto flotante pasa a lado de ellos, en dirección contraria. Demasiado lento, pero funcional.

La diversión que siente no es suya. Busca a Spock, que ha dejado de mirarle. Y sabe, de inmediato, que viene de él, incluso si su rostro es neutro. Jim jamás creería que Spock pudiera llegar a sentir diversión. O a sentir alguna otra cosa.

—Es la... conexión, ¿no es así?

Spock vuelve a mirarle, parpadeando lento. Está _complacido_, el muy bastardo.

—Lo es.

Jim da un vistazo a la parte trasera, ninguno le presta atención ahora. Pero igualmente baja la voz.

—Dime: ¿es real?

—Los vulcanos no mentimos al respecto.

—No, no eso.— Jim se endereza. Sacude la cabeza y vuelve a hablar.— Esta... conexión de la que hablaste. Sé qué hay algo, Spock. Y sí, estoy completamente seguro de que quería... ya sabes. Lo que sucedió en el bar. Pero...

—Estás cuestionándote si lo que sientes es un sentimiento genuino o es simplemente provocado por la conexión.

Su mirada se pierde en la vista que ofrece la ventana. La ciudad está poco iluminada, producto de las auroras boreales. San Francisco está a solo unas pocas horas, pero cada ciudad por la que pasan parece vacía ahora, incluidas las carreteras. El mundo se ha vuelto un desierto en un parpadeo.

—¿Lo es?

—En efecto, es genuino.

Jim siente una chispa de emoción recorrer su cuerpo, abandonando así cualquier duda que hubiera en él. Muerde las comisuras de sus labios, evitando así sonreír.

—En Vulcano, una fusión mental es necesaria para una conexión cómo está. La fusión, sin embargo, no se ha realizado.— Spock calla. Posa su mirada en Jim, que sonríe— En realidad, jamás había visto una fusión así. La cultura en mi planeta es extensa, pero poco se sabe de una fusión basada en sentimentalismos.

—Porque no sienten.

—Te equivocas, Jim. Los vulcanos podemos sentir, pero elegimos no hacerlo.

—Así que no querías esto.

—Capitán, agradecería que dejara de torcer mis palabras y me permitiera hablar.

Jim guarda silencio de súbito, pero al sonrisa no desaparece. Une el índice y el pulgar, deslizándolo sobre sus labios, cerrando un cierre imaginario.

—Es cierto que elegimos no sentir. Pero también podemos elegir hacerlo. Una conexión así requiere de una fusion mental. Es un largo proceso, porque es necesario averiguar si las mentes son compatibles. Si van a aceptarse como una misma, sin que sea removida la conexión que se halle como resultado. En nuestro caso, no hemos tenido la fusión mental requerida para este lazo. Por ende, Jim, puedes estar seguro que lo que sientes es genuino.

Jim quiere hacer muchas preguntas, exigir respuestas, besarlo un poco. Tal vez mucho. Parpadea, sintiendo sus ojos pesados. Se acomoda en el asiento, recargando su cabeza en la puerta.

—¿Querías esto?— pregunta entonces. Se abraza así mismo, conservando calor. El cansancio recién comienza a surgir efecto. Vagamente recuerda que no ha dormido bien en días.

—¿Tú no, Jim?

Su sonrisa se tuerce. Bosteza nuevamente, arrugando la nariz.

—He escuchado que las fusiones entre vulcanos son para toda la vida.

—Lo son, Capitán.

Cierra los ojos, suspirando.

—No es esta la forma mas romántica que pude imaginar...

Siente el cambio en Spock. La incertidumbre, el miedo al rechazo. Siente a Spock, empujando esos sentimientos, bloqueándolos, volviendo a la calma. Todo en solo un par de segundos. Jim sonríe sin poder evitarlo. Spock realmente sabe como llamar su atención en un parpadeo.

—¿Sabes, Spock? Jamás me había enamorado.

Parpadea una, dos, tres veces. Del otro lado del vínculo hay genuina sorpresa. Intenta enviar la veracidad de sus palabras de vuelta. Exponer sus emociones a Spock, mostrarle cómo se siente. Hacerle sentir que esta bien con eso. Que se siente bien, y podría tenerlo mucho, muchísimo más tiempo del que él sí quiera se imagina.

—Me alegra que seas tú— masculla, parpadeando una vez más. Spock es lo último que ve antes de quedarse dormido.

Lo despierta un estrepitoso golpe. Abre los ojos, aferrando las manos al asiento. La camioneta está derrapando, dando vueltas; las llantas queman el asfalto con un ruido seco, atronador. Sobresaltado, abre la puerta en cuanto la camioneta se detiene al borde de la carretera.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

Spock baja tras él. Son seguidos por McCoy y Chekov, todos inspeccionado lo que los rodea.

—Capitán, un objeto nos ha golpeado.

—No me digas, rey de lo obvio— masculla McCoy, caminando a la parte trasera de la camioneta. Busca entre las cosas que llevan, tomando un bat, cortesía de Martha y su extraña colección que insistió que llevaran. Afianza las manos en la madera, listo para golpear.

Densa neblina los rodea, impidiéndoles ver más allá de unos cuantos metros. Esperan, segundos, minutos, en silencio, alertas, escudriñando detenidamente. Son solo ellos, varados en un lugar que Jim no sabe reconocer. Lejos, tal vez entre los árboles, un lobo aúlla.

Kirk se vuelve a la camioneta, deteniéndose, sorprendido. El techo, que alguna vez fue rojo, está desgarrado; el metal está levantado en diferentes direcciones. Sube al capó, estudiando las marcas. Son familiares. Inquietantemente familiares. Busca a Spock de inmediato.

—La explosión en Northom fue provocada por gas. Había marcas en los tanques, similares a estas. Spock, ¿es posible que se trate de la misma criatura?

El vulcano sube con él, su mirada viajando por las marcas. Chekov lo imita, hincándose. Toca las marcas, retrocediendo con velocidad, soltando un grito, cubriendo su mano.

—¡Quema!

—Huesos.

Leonard acude a Pavel antes de que Jim termine su orden. Masculla entre dientes algo sobre obtener un equipo médico adecuado. Suelta el bat, buscando nuevamente en la camioneta hasta dar con el botiquín sencillo. Lo abre, sacando instrumentos con los cuales examina la mano del ruso.

—Es una quemadura.

—Fascinante.

McCoy le lanza a Spock una mirada penetrante, de ojos entrecerrados y ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo puede esto ser fascinante?

—Se trata de ácido, capitán— continúa el vulcano. Spock está inclinado sobre las marcas, enarcando una ceja. El metal sigue diluyéndose, el hueco aumentando, hasta que deja de humear.— La criatura que nos ha golpeado parece dejar un rastro de ácido donde sus garras tocan. Sí. Es posible que se trate de la misma criatura, así que debe de estar siguiéndonos.

Jim comprende. No es simple casualidad. Se siente observado, analizado, como una presa en medio de la nada. Baja del capó, entrando a la camioneta. Encenderla le toma tiempo.

—Sigamos.

Incluso al avanzar, Jim no puede quitarse la sensación de que todavía los acechan. Acelera, todo cuanto puede debido a la neblina. Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, tamborilea los dedos en el volante, mira a Spock, al espejo retrovisor y de nuevo a la carretera.

—Conclusiones. ¿Chekov?

—Capitán, es probable que utilizaran un pulso electromagnético avanzado que suspendió la tecnología de comunicación.

—Imposible— interviene Spock, su mirada viajando por la abertura en el techo.— La tecnología vulcana está diseñada de tal forma que pulsos electromagnéticos, descargas eléctricas, y un sin fin de variedades, no puedan paralizarla. Y si no mal recuerdo, no toda la tecnología se ha detenido. Sería ilógico, por tanto, que algo tan simple pudiera ser utilizado.

—Es cierto— interviene Kirk, pensativo.— En el motel hemos utilizado padds, y el televisor.

—Eso me lleva a pensar, Jim— Desde atrás, Huesos apoya su peso en el asiento del conductor— si la comunicación es nula, ¿por que han podido trasmitir noticias por el televisor?

Guardan silencio, sumergidos en una penumbra de incertidumbre. Entonces Chekov habla de nuevo.

—Tecnología primitiva.

—Habla claro, Chekov.

—¿Que tal si solo impidieron el uso de la tecnología moderna de comunicación?

—Si, es cierto— concuerda Kirk. Da un vistazo al espejo retrovisor, y por los laterales.— Tiene mucho sentido. La transmisión en el televisor era apenas entendible. Si usaron tecnología antigua, es posible que lo que paraliza nuestras comunicaciones abarque hasta cierta fecha.

—Es lógico que busquemos el alcance de aquella tecnología, para poder utilizar la comunicación.

Intercambian miradas.

—Frecuencia de radio— dice Chekov. Jim mira a Spock, que parece pensativo.

—Es posible que funcione, capitán. Han pasado días desde la última transmisión de la base terrana de la Flota. Los otros planetas deben de estar buscando en cualquier frecuencia de transmisión. Si la propuesta del señor Chekov funciona, tendremos una forma de comunicarnos y pedir ayuda.

—No tenemos un radio— interviene McCoy.

Frente a ellos, la carretera marca una desviación. Jim la toma sin dudar, sonriendo. Mira a Spock, sintiéndose orgulloso incluso antes de preguntar. Él sabe la respuesta.

—Spock podría armar uno. ¿No es así, Spock?

El vulcano lo mira, asintiendo con solemnidad. Ante el guiño de Jim, Spock evita ver la mirada burlona de McCoy.

—De acuerdo. Entonces pararemos en la próxima ciudad.

[•••]

Danville. La ciudad de edificios altos en forma de distintos árboles, maravillosos, adornados en cada lateral con vegetación. Con calles concurridas, llenas de luz, sonidos y personas curiosas que merodean aquel turístico lugar en busca de una mirada al pasado. Una ciudad esplendorosa para soñadores y también futuristas.

Ahora es solo silencio, vegetación muerta y calles vacías. La edificios tienen los vidrios rotos; el reflejo de la luz de las auroras boreales parecen chispas en el metal de las altas estructuras. Todo lo demás, está oscuro y en silencio. No es diferente a las otras ciudades a las que han evitado entrar. Sin embargo, Danville parece una verdad ciudad fantasma.

—¿Como puede desaparecer la población de toda la ciudad?

Es la pregunta más acertada que Huesos ha hecho en días. Comparte su inquietud. Mientras avanzan por la avenida principal, y las llantas de la camioneta van aplastando piedras y ramas sueltas, no hay ni una sola persona a la vista. Los edificios parecen vacíos, abandonados e incluso viejos. El ambiente se siente pesado; Jim todavía se siente observado, aunque no hay nadie cerca que pueda hacerlo.

Reduce la velocidad, adentrándose en la avenida principal, topándose con una barricada quebrada de concreto que le impide avanzar.

Va en reversa, desviándose a otra calle, encontrando la misma suerte. Pronto, descubre que todas las calles que le conducen al centro de la ciudad están bloqueadas. Las calles que no lo están, los mantienen dando vueltas vez tras vez, todas conduciéndolos al camino por el que llegaron. Es frustrante.

Chekov es el primero en proponer un plan de escape:

—Si nos apresuramos, llegaremos rápidamente a San Francisco. Capitán, seguramente podremos encontrar lo necesario ahí.

Jim va en reversa nuevamente, intentando encontrar una entrada por aquel enredado laberinto, pero no puede. Avanza a la avenida principal, nuevamente, deteniendo la camioneta en la entrada a la ciudad.

—No sabemos qué estará esperándonos en la base. Si la atacaron una vez, lo harán de nuevo solo por el hecho de que estemos ahí. Necesitamos informar qué está pasando aquí. De esa forma, al menos, nuestros aliados podrán ayudar a todas las personas si llegamos a perecer.

Ninguno dice lo que piensan. La pregunta que les inquieta desde la primera ciudad vacía que encontraron: _¿salvar a qué personas, si todo está vacío?_

Apaga el motor, volviéndose a Spock. Lo analiza, después a Huesos y finalmente a Chekov.

—Necesitamos las piezas para la radio. Al menos, un transmisor que sea útil. Spock y yo iremos por la ciudad, buscaremos lo necesario y volveremos.

—Déjame ir contigo.

Jim, sonriéndole a modo de disculpa a McCoy, mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

—Esta vez no, amigo mío. Tus heridas aún no sanan completamente. Además, Chekov y tú cuidarán nuestro transporte. Es indispensable que lo hagan, o estaremos varados aquí.

Leonard no parece contento. Y Jim lo entiende. No saben con qué podrían toparse. Incluso cuando no es la primera ocasión en la que pasan por alguna circunstancia similar, las cosas se sienten diferentes ahora. Palmea su hombro, sin fuerza. Busca la mochila que había recuperado en el motel y hurga en ella, hasta dar con el Padd. El vulcano lo imita. Pronto, ambos caminan por la avenida, pasan la barricada y se adentran por las calles de Danville.

Se detienen cada pocos metros, explorando los edificios. Los primeros son difíciles. Las entradas están aseguradas, así que es Spock quien debe usar su fuerza para poder abrirlas. Jim es el primero en entrar, bromeando sobre los pocos instintos hacia el peligro que los vulcanos poseen, por su insensibilidad. Spock se ve ofendido; por el vínculo, Jim puede sentir que no lo está. No puede no reírse. Avanzan sigilosos, topándose con muebles y computadores inservibles o rotos.

Siguen, edificio tras edificio, tomando provisiones alimenticias cuando encuentran, buscando personas. Pasan horas enteras. Cuando están a pocas cuadras del centro, Jim está cansado, más no lo admite; Spock luce con la misma energía del principio.

En algún punto, se detienen en una puerta de cristal, indagando con la mirada.

—Deberías abrir— sugiere Jim. La puerta se mueve de inmediato, deslizándose con un siseo. Jim entra, seguido de Spock. Caminan por el vestíbulo. Parece un centro de recreación. Avanzan por los pasillos, a las escaleras, llegando así al segundo piso, sorprendiéndose. Está vacío, al igual que todos los demás pisos. Cada planta por la que pasan tiene paredes blancas, carece de mueble alguno y por supuesto, tampoco hay personas.

Tienen el mismo resultado con los demás. Se vuelen más tétricos a medida que van acercándose al corazón de la ciudad. Cuando salen del último de ellos y caminan por el centro, en busca de un suministro de herramientas, Jim intenta sacar conclusiones. Hay tanto de donde sacar, y pocas cosas a las que llegar. Hace un recuento de todo lo que han visto y escuchado. Cientos de ideas formándose, pero ninguna siendo plena.

Así, en silencio, llegan a la tienda de repuestos y herramientas. A diferencia de las otras estructuras, es pequeña y está abierta, disponible para lo que ellos quieran. Caminan por los pasillos, buscando cada pieza que Spock enumera.

Cuando tienen todo y el vulcano lo guarda en su propia mochila, Jim se toma el tiempo necesario para curiosear, con la esperanza de que, tal vez así, alguien pueda aparecer. Pronto entiende que son sólo ellos dos.

Regresan con el mismo sigilo, sin detenerse. La pregunta de Leonard todavía lo mantiene pensando. Tras hurgar en su mochila, sacar una botella de agua y beber de ella, suelta un suspiro. Enfoca su vista en el cielo. Las auroras boreales todavía tienen un color intenso; aún danzan en el cielo, creando un espectáculo maravilloso, hipnotizante.

—Spock. ¿Podrían las personas estar enloqueciendo de verdad?

—Capitán, la única manera en la que haya una posibilidad de que eso suceda, es que haya una patología que infecte masivamente a las personas. O bien, que haya seres que puedan causar locura sin cura alguna.

—Los únicos que pueden causar algo así por ser vistos son los medusianos. ¿Que tal si se han presentado ya?

El vulcano sigue la mirada de Jim hacia el cielo.

—Sí las personas los vieron, Spock, podrían haber enloquecido masivamente. Tal vez escaparon por ello.

—Jim.

Jim espera a que Spock hable. Pero no lo hace, si no hasta que Kirk lo ve.

—Hemos visto las auroras boreales también. Los medusianos enloquecen a cualquiera. Incluso a los vulcanos. Habríamos cedido a la locura si se tratara de ellos.

Jim le sonríe, cómplice. Se detiene, esperando a que Spock lo haga también. La distancia entre ellos es poca, pero Jim termina de reducirla. Sus ojos están fijos en los labios del vulcano, quien no retrocede. En lugar de ello, inclina su cabeza hacia Jim.

—Pero yo estoy loco por usted, señor Spock.

Por el vínculo, cada segundo más profundo, al que Jim no está dispuesto a renuncia, puede sentir las emociones de Spock. Su lucha interna, en la que Spock siente anhelo, cariño, emoción. También quiere reprimirlas, cada una de ellas. Las toma, empujándolas lejos, serenando su mente. Jim no lo permite. No desea seguir siendo ignorado de aquella forma.

Lo toma de la nuca, atrayéndolo a sus labios. Se siente aliviado de que Spock corresponda. Su corazón late con fuerza al sentir sus manos, fuertes, elegantes, enredándose en su cintura.

—Ilógico.

Jim resopla, cerrando su mano en un puño, impidiendo que Spock se separe de él, aún cuando el vulcano se ha pegado a su cuerpo y ambos están sumergidos en un beso profundo, que calienta rápidamente el cuerpo de Jim. La necesidad crece dentro de él. Quiere sentirlo, pero más que eso, quiere volverse uno solo con Spock. No es un deseo meramente carnal. Su mente, siempre caótica, aclama el alivio que Spock le brinda con cada roce de sus labios, cada caricia de sus manos.

El eco escalofriante de un aullido de dolor suena por toda la calle, obligándolos a separarse. Se miran una fracción de segundo, echando a correr. Spock es el primero en girar en la esquina. Jim le sigue de cerca, parando detrás del vulcano. Él está quieto, observando fijamente al hombre que se ha aferrado a sus hombros.

—Van a matarnos— está diciendo. Tiene los ojos saltados, sangre en la boca. Heridas profundas en su esternón. —Todo está perdido. Deben salir de aquí antes de que sea tarde. ¡Nos observan!

—Díganos— ordena Jim, encarándolo.— ¿Que ha pasado aquí? ¿Donde están todos?

—Se los han llevado... ¡Oh, señor! ¡Mi hija! ¡Ellos se comieron a mi hija! ¡Justo frente a mi! Dijeron que era la recompensa por apoyar a la Flota Estelar. ¡Oh, mi hija!

—¿Comieron dice? ¡Señor! ¡Díganos quienes son! ¡¿Que ha pasado?!

El hombre suelta a Spock, cayendo súbitamente al suelo. Limpia su rostro, manchándolo más de sangre.

—Volverán. Deben salir de aquí antes de que sea muy tarde.

Cuando cierra los ojos, no vuelve a abrirlos. Spock revisa su pulso, mira a Jim y niega. Ha muerto. Y con él, cualquier información que hayan podido tener.


	7. Gigante roja

Autora: Scarlet Raven.

Parejas: Spirk.

Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.

Disclaimer: Drama, drama, muerte y drama. O quizás no. El contenido puede herir o perturbar a personas sensibles.

**[•••]**

_"Cuando las estrellas empiezan a juntarse,_

_y la luz comienza a desvanecerse,_

_cuando toda la esperanza comience a destruirse,_

_sé que no tendré miedo._

_Por ti tengo que arriesgarlo todo". _

-Sam Smith, Writing's on the wall.

En la ciudad no queda nadie vivo; no hay nada.

Tardan horas, un día entero buscando respuestas, en cada rincón al que pueden acceder. Pero está despojada de todo lo que alguna vez la hizo una metrópoli. A excepción del hombre que ha muerto en los brazos de Spock, no hay más personas. Cada edificio está vacío: sin muebles, computadoras, sistemas; son espacios vacíos. La vegetación, incluso la sintética que decora las avenidas y los edificios, está marchita. Solo hay estructuras vacías que confunden a Jim, y lo orillan a preguntarse qué demonios ha sucedido. Buscan, buscan, y siguen tratando de entender y encontrar respuestas. Incluso Spock, usando su unión telepática, toca e intenta conectar con algo. Lo que sea. Pero no hay nada.

Es una ciudad fantasma en el que miles de personas han desaparecido, o muerto. O peor. Y ellos no tienen forma alguna de saber qué está sucediendo. A ese ritmo, Jim enloquecerá.

Vuelven a la carretera. Llegan a San Francisco.

Y finalmente, la encuentran:

La base de la Flota Estelar. Se ve exactamente como la describían en el televisor. Había sido ejemplar, esplendorosa. Con estructuras reconocidas, detalladas, modernas y de una tecnología insuperable en todo el cuadrante.

Solo es escombros ahora. Los altos edificios han sido derribados; concreto, pedazos de plafón y metal cubren todo el suelo en donde alguna vez estuvieron los mejores estudiantes. Donde los sueños se forjaban y las personas solían ver un futuro esperanzador, porque ellos estarían ahí, con ellos, para ellos. Eran un ejército armado, especializado, dispuesto a dar la vida por defender al resto del mundo. De los mundos.

Jim esta de pie sobre ellos. Pensando, su corazón doliendo por una sencilla verdad:

Todos han muerto. Y ni siquiera ha valido la pena. Una muerte vana que encierra un gran misterio.

Está harto de misterios, de buscar sin hallar. De dar vueltas por ciudades, mirar sin ver nada que sea útil. Se siente impotente, porque incluso mientras retrocede reverencialmente y camina por el círculo, Jim no sabe nada.

Está cansado de no saber nada. Quiere beber y golpear algo.

Sabía, desde un principio, que la muerte de sus amigos no era una mentira. Sin embargo, nunca le había parecido real, hasta que él esta ahí, de pie en lo que alguna vez consideró un hogar. Spock está a su lado, guardando silencio, analizando detalladamente las fotografías y hologramas que las personas han dejado en el suelo. Tienen velas y rosas replicadas, en su honor.

Reconoce muchos de ellos: Gary, mostrando su coqueta sonrisa que solía dedicarle desde que se conocieron. Carol; en la fotografía sus ojos lucen amables, brillantes de alegría. Hay otros que no reconoce. De planetas cuyos nombres apenas puede pronunciar. De igual manera, es doloroso.

Los hologramas, en su mayoría, rodean las pilas de escombros que quedan. McCoy y Chekov pisan con cuidado el camino que han despejado las personas que visitan ese cementerio. El camino se divide en tres senderos, guiándolos a diferentes circulo.

_"En memoria de..."_, comienza la mayoría. Los nombres resaltan encima de los rostros sonrientes. Jim avanza por cada desfile de fotografías, lamentando la muerte de cada uno. Levanta la mirada, notando una que hace que su corazón se hunda.

Él tiene puesto su uniforme de gala lleno de medallas. Sabe la historia de cada una, relatada las noches en las que iban a beber juntos al bar donde lo convenció de reclutarse. La sonrisa enmarcada, es la misma que le dedicó en su despedida, aquella mañana en la que se negó a despedirlo porque ambos habían prometido que se verían en unos cuantos años.

_Pike esta muerto_, piensa. Le cuesta respirar. _Pike esta muerto porque yo no estaba aquí para ayudarlo._

No podía. No sabía. ¿Como habría podido saberlo? Excepto que él debería. Debería de haber estado ahí, con Pike. Con la única persona que estuvo ahí para él. Jim solo piensa una cosa: ahora, está solo.

_"No lo estás"_. No hay voces, palabras, nada. Pero Jim, de alguna manera, sabe que Spock ha dicho eso. Intenta respirar con normalidad, enfocarlo.

Spock está a su lado, deteniendo su peso, una mano en su espalda. McCoy y Chekov los observan. Saben a qué se debe su reacción.

—Jim...

—Estoy bien— asegura, obligándose a erguirse. Respira profundo, recordándose que ahora, las cosas dependen de ellos. Intenta, exitosamente, repasar todo lo que deben hacer en lugar de concentrarse en el dolor que siente y que se niega a compartir con Spock a través del vínculo. Necesitan saber la verdad, y hasta entonces, no puede darse el lujo de llorar por los caídos. No aún.

Continúa avanzando, haciendo un recuento de todos los que han muerto.

De pronto un arma le apunta. Jim se encuentra pasmado, más por el hecho de que no se percató de ella antes, o de la persona que proviene. Más allá de un fáser que no sirve, hay un par de ojos color chocolate, asombrados.

—Con un carajo.

Uhura está mirándole.

Uhura, frente a él, apuntándole.

—¡Capitán!

El alivio que muestra no dura. Baja su arma, escaneando su entorno.

—¿McCoy?

—Él está por...

—Lo necesitamos.

—Wow, espera, ¿quienes lo necesitan?

—¡Doctor McCoy!

Huesos está a su lado más rápido de lo que debería, sonriéndole a Uhura, lanzando preguntas de cómo ha llegado sola hasta ahí. Uhura lo silencia con un ademán, y señala más allá de los escombros y la ciudad inexplorada a sus espaldas.

—Scott esta gravemente herido. He hecho todo lo posible por sanar sus heridas, pero no hay ninguna mejoría.

Las emociones de Jim se vuelven un torbellino difícil de controlar: alivio, preocupación, melancolía. Un detalle que al parece, Spock no pasa por alto. A través de su vínculo, Kirk siente su cuestionamiento. Él intenta controlar sus emociones, consciente de que para el vulcano es complicado sentir todas ellas.

Pero se distrae, cuando ve que la atención de Spock ya no está centrada en él, si no que está fija en Uhura. Están intercambiando miradas, comprendiéndose sin mediar palabras.

A Jim le recuerda a la primera vez que los vio. Uhura, hermosa, firme, parece dispuesta a lanzarse a sus brazos. Tal vez, por su mirada acuosa, a sollozar en su hombro. Ella no lo hace.

—¿Tienen un transporte?

—Sí— responde Chekov, notablemente emocionado, y Jim está aliviado de que hayan tomado la iniciativa— podemos llevarte a donde nos digas.

Da media vuelta, caminando sobre los escombros, guiándolos a la camioneta. Los demás, incluyendo a Spock, le siguen con premura, sin voltear atrás. Jim los sigue un instante después, tratando de centrarse en otra cosa, lo que sea.

Menos en el pinchazo de celos que sintió.

[•••]

Así, ellos están cruzando nuevamente una ciudad. Es San Francisco. La ciudad futurista que ha visto crecer a decenas de personajes históricos y ha sido testigo de cientos de alianzas que han brindado paz intergaláctica.

Desde Northon, es el primer lugar donde ven personas. Incluso si ellas están escondidas en los edificios que iluminan la ciudad, vigilando a través de las ventanas el trayecto que sigue la camioneta para llevarlos al otro extremo de la ciudad, es un alivio saber que no han perdido a todos. Las calles, sin embargo, están vacías. El protocolo de seguridad impuesto por la Flota Estelar en caso de un ataque, ha sido quebrantado. La vigilancia es nula, así que ellos pueden ir de un punto a otro en la ciudad sin que nadie se los impida.

No es eso lo que Jim quiere. Pero incluso contra su deseo de bajarse a preguntar que ha pasado, ordena ir directo al bosque que rodea la ciudad, donde Uhura ha hecho un refugio improvisado que consiste en grandes ramas de árboles acomodados en un gran círculo. Las grandes y tupidas hojas en las ramas crean el camuflaje perfecto para que todo lo que hay dentro esté bien cubierto.

—Ingenioso— halaga Spock, cuando se han detenido a unos metros, y analizan el lugar que ella indica.

Y, por supuesto, es bastante ingenioso. El perímetro está lleno de hilos y campanas que suenan cada vez que alguien las pisa, alertando de cualquier peligro. Cuando McCoy pregunta como lo hizo, y Uhura les explica que fue demasiado sencillo conseguir las herramientas y alimentos en la ciudad, especilmente ahora que nadie vigila, Jim debe admitir que es un de las cosas mas eficaces que ha visto hacer a la teniente. Pero el vuelve a sentirlo. El pinchazo de celos que le hace tragar duro, cuando ve a Uhura explicarle a Spock el diseño de su refugio. Spock murmura "_Fascinante_" por la sencillez del invento, y Jim debe concentrarse en sus sentimientos. Intentar suprimirlos, por su propio bien, y el de Spock.

Sigue a Huesos, quien separa las ramas, inclinándose para no golpearse con las que sobresalen. Scott está en el suelo, encogido entre dos mantas húmedas que utiliza para cubrirse todo el cuerpo. Esta roncando.

Despierta abruptamente, a la defensiva, cuando Huesos toca su frente. Suelta un grito, de "guerra" al parecer. Se sacude las mantas, revelando una piedra con la que amenaza a McCoy. Se detiene al ver que se trata del doctor, pestañeando. Su rostro se divide en un sonrisa.

—¡Están vivos!— exclama, alegre.— ¿O estoy muerto?

—No, Scotty. Estamos vivos.

—¡Capitán!

Es un alivio. Scotty tiene vendado el torso, el rostro caliente por temperatura, esta débil. Y vivo. Jim no creía que volvería a verlo, pero esta inclinándose como McCoy le indica, quejándose de los regaños que le da por no cuidar adecuadamente sus heridas. Es inevitable sonreír, recargado en el tronco que sirve de base para el refugio, sosteniendo la lámpara que ilumina el área de trabajo del doctor. Es el ambiente familiar lo que le lleva preguntar:

—Estaba seguro de que tú... Scott, ¿como fue que...?

—¿Sobreviví?— termina Scott por él.

—Bueno— continúa, después de que Jim asiente— cuando la nave explotó, no estaba cerca de mi cápsula de escape. Así que me metí en la carcasa de un torpedo de fotones. La gravedad de la Tierra hizo todo el trabajo y me trajo aquí, aunque me herí en el proceso. Por suerte, la cápsula de Uhura aterrizó cerca. De lo contrario, estaría muerto.

Jim se siente sinceramente agradecido con la teniente. Busca su mirada para agradecérselo, pero ella no está ahí. Jim se endereza, y al girar el rostro, la ve.

Ella esta a unos cuantos metros, intercambiando palabras con Spock. No puede descifrar lo que dice, porque Uhura está dándole la espalda, lo que imposibilita que vea su rostro. Y el rostro de Spock, incluso su mirada, están en blanco. Jim no puede ni quiera sentirlo por el vínculo.

Solo se da cuenta de que esta haciendo una mueca cuando Scott, malinterpretando su expresión, empieza a reír.

—Lo sé. Suena horrible.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo están aquí?

—Hace un día, capitán. Estuvimos dando vueltas en unas cuantas ciudades, pero no encontramos personas. Buscamos suministros y al resto de nuestra tripulación. Ayer, si cuento bien las horas, llegamos aquí. Uhura ha estado haciendo guardia en la base, por si alguien más aparecía.

—¿Han tenido éxito?

—Son los primeros que... ¡Hey! ¡No quiero morir!

—Oh, vamos. Solo arranqué el vendaje. Deja de llorar.

—¡Intenta ser cuidadoso!

Scott y McCoy se enfrascan en una innecesaria discusión todo el tiempo que le toma revisar las heridas. Sin pretenderlo, al escucharlos Jim se ríe. Scott y Leonard lo miran, parpadean, y ríen también. Hasta que sus mejillas duelen, y su estomago se siente apretado. No hay gracia en todo ello. Pero ríen, porque estan todos ellos, juntos, y quizás solo así puedan reparar todo lo que sucede en el mundo. De pronto, las carcajadas cesan, la realidad cayendo en ellos como un balde de agua helada; la expresión de Scott se ensombrece.

—Capitán... ¿que fue lo que sucedió?

—No sabemos, Scotty. El señor Spock ha construido un radio con el que posiblemente podamos comunicarnos con alguna base espacial.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Es precioso saber si el aparato comunicador funciona— responde Spock, a su lado. No lo escuchó acercarse, pero siente su pulso acelerarse al tenerlo cerca. Reprime el sentimiento, ignorando el hecho de que el vulcano se para mas cerca de él de lo que alguna vez han estado frente a otros, sus hombros tocándose. Se decide a no mirarlo.

—Puedo ayudar— ofrece Scott. Como amigo, le gustaría negarse. Pero Spock lo necesita. Jim no puede retenerlo por mucho tiempo.

—Por el momento, Chekov ayudará. Cuando Huesos lo permita, y solo hasta entonces, podrás ayudar.

—Pero Jim...

—Scott— corta de tajo, aunque todavía le sonríe. Sacude la cabeza en negtiva. Le sigue una nueva orden—El señor Spock comenzará con las pruebas ahora mismo.

El vulcano, a su lado, está examinándolo. Hay curiosidad y extrañeza por su parte, en el vínculo. Jim todavía se niega a verlo, por lo que su primer oficial da un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Seño Chekov, sí pudiera acompañarme...

—¡Si señor!

Salen, en busca de la camioneta, que se pierde entre la oscuridad del bosque. Chekov trepa en la parte trasera, buscando las herramientas que el vulcano le pide. Spock está juntando ramas, apilándolas afuera del refugio, donde McCoy y Scott intercambian historias. Spock frota las ramas hasta que se calientan y crea fuego, que aviva con la gasolina que Chekov le ofrece.

Mientras tanto, Jim va en busca de los escasos suministros que les quedan. Es apenas una mochila con comida y agua, que no durará más que una o dos raciones más. La reparte entre todos, dándoles agua también. Scott bebe ávidamente.

Cuando termina, se sienta a un lado de Leonard. El doctor ha dejado de hablar con Scott, y está repasando anotaciones que ha hecho en el padd que también robó del motel. Jim abre su bolsa plástica de fruta deshidratada, jugueteando con los pedazos.

—¿Un hipo spray?

McCoy se limita a asentir un par de veces. Intercambian objetos: Jim le da su bolsa de fruta y recibe el padd. En la pantalla hay diferentes anotaciones, ingredientes, y la forma de un recipiente.

—Los regeneradores son difíciles de conseguir, aún más de hacer. Pero si encontramos lo necesario, podemos hacer uno que permita que las heridas profundas de Scott sanen rápidamente.

—¿Qué tan grave es?

Ambos miran al ingeniero, que está parloteando cerca de Chekov, explicándole la forma adecuada de conectar los cables de energía para ampliar el alcance del comunicador. Jim lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que esta tratando de parecer lleno de energía. Pero el color de su piel, incluso con la luz de la fogata, lo delata.

Uhura se une a ellos, cerca de Spock, brindándole una ayuda que él no rechaza.

—La fiebre ha bajado. Sin embargo, será un proceso tardado todavía. No estará preparado para una pelea de ser necesario.

Jim recibe su fruta nuevamente, volviendo a comer. Toma su botella de agua, dándole un trago. Su mirada conecta con la de Spock, quien vuelve a cuestionar a través del vínculo que tienen. Jim se enfoca en McCoy.

—San Francisco parece relativamente estable. Conseguiré lo que necesitas. Solo dime qué es.

—Jim, podría ser peligroso.

—Es necesario— explica, suspirando. Frota su cuello, tomando ahora las frutas de Leonard, abriéndolas, comiéndolas. McCoy ni siquiera protesta.— Necesitamos comida y, además, saber qué ha ocurrido. San Francisco es el único lugar donde podemos encontrar respuestas.

Mientras come una lata de pay enlatado que sabe a tierra, su mirada viaja constantemente a donde está Spock. Él se ve concentrado en lo que hace. Concentrado en lo que Uhura está diciendo, que hace reír a todos e incluso los labios de Spock se curvan unos cuantos milímetros.

—Por Dios, Jim. Cállate.

—¡No he dicho nada!

—No es necesario. Piensas tan alto que mis oídos duelen.

Eso arranca una carcajada a Jim. Él niega, pasándole su lata a McCoy, quien la toma y comienza a comer. No puede ocultárselo, después de todo.

—No hacía nada.

—Así que asumo que no estás pensando en que Uhura y Spock tuvieron un noviazgo y ahora no sabes cómo lidiar con ello.

—Yo no...

Pero, por supuesto, McCoy lo silencia con una mirada. Porque, de hecho, él tiene razón. Y no importa cuánto lo niegue.

Ni siquiera es porque sienta que Uhura es un peligro. Jim toma la lata de nuevo, mientras observa a la teniente ponerse de rodillas a lado de Spock, pasando los dedos por el padd que el vulcano ha conectado a la radio. Con la luz de la fogata, ella luce hermosa. Chekov dice un chiste, y cuando ella ríe, se ve maravillosa.

—Escucha— McCoy baja su tableta— el que su relación con ella no haya funcionado, no quiere decir que sucederá lo mismo contigo.

El rostro de Jim enrojece al saberse delatado. Spock dijo que es un sentimiento real. Que lo qué hay entre ellos es sólido. Y, aún así, Huesos no se ha equivocado. Jim no puede saber si es solo por la unión mental que tienen lo que ha impulsado a Spock a estar con él en... lo que ellos tienen, sea lo que sea.

Relame sus labios, buscando la forma de negarlo. Pero es imposible.

—¿Cuándo te volviste un experto en el amor?— dice en cambio, ganándose una sonrisa de McCoy.

—No tienes idea.

—¡Lo tengo!— grita Uhura a lo lejos.

Alerta, Jim se pone de pie, yendo a donde están los demás. Nyota ha acercado el padd a su oreja, siseando a todos para callarlos. Escucha atenta la transmisión durante varios segundos. Conforme pasan, el rostro sonriente de la teniente va ensombreciéndose, cambiando a uno serio, incrédulo. Se gira hacia Kirk.

—Capitán, la base de la flota recibió un mensaje antes de ser interceptada. Es...

Ella mira a Spock, como si con eso pudiera descifrar los misterios que encierra el mensaje.

—Es de Los Klingons. Enviaron un S.O.S a la flota.

—¿Klingons?— a lo lejos el rostro Scott muestra la incredulidad que todos sienten.— Los Klingons no piden ayuda. Jamás. Mucho menos de la flota.

—Bueno, ellos lo hicieron.

Guardan silencio. Jim sabe que no puede cuestionarlo. Uhura es la mejor xenolingüistica que ha tenido la Flota Estelar. Su mensaje debe de ser verídico. Aún así, impactante. Los Klingons estuvieron de lado de los Romulanos desde el primer contacto con la Tierra, volviéndose una de las razas más orgullosas de la galaxia. Es absurdo que ahora, después de décadas, pidan ayuda.

—Al parecer, su planeta estaba bajo ataque...— comparte una mirada con Jim. Ella se ve preocupada.— Capitán, lo que los haya atacado, destruyó su planeta. Solo unos cuantos sobrevivieron. Es una raza en ruinas.

_"Si", _piensa Jim "_¿Entonces que nos espera a nosotros?"_

[•••]

La luz de las auroras en el cielo es menos radiante cuando el reloj marca la media noche. Jim está de pie a un lado de la camioneta, donde ha estado haciendo guardia los últimos treinta minutos. El resto de su equipo está alrededor del refugio, descansado.

Él ha puesto atención a los árboles, revisado las trampas; revisó las llantas de su transporte y llenó el tanque, cuidadosamente, con el último galón de gasolina que tenían.

La noche avanza, las auroras boreales danzan. Jim empieza a tener frío. Se para cerca de la fogata, cuyo fuego apenas y alumbra donde están los primeros árboles. Una rama suena a su espalda. Jim voltea, listo para atacar.

Spock tiene su chaqueta en la mano. La extiende para él, sin decir una palabra. Jim la toma, se la pone. No puede verlo a la cara, pero sabe que su rostro refleja la preocupación que ha sentido desde que Jim se ofreció a hacer guardia.

—Capitán, si lo permite, me gustaría hacer guardia con usted.

Jim quiere negarse. Pero no lo hace. Asiente, toma el bat que McCoy había sujetado antes y camina entre los árboles, donde cree que el campamento apenas comienza a ser visible. Spock le sigue en silencio, sin hacer ruido, analizando cada árbol con innecesaria atención.

Se mantienen en silencio. Spock, observando el suelo. Jim, observando todo menos a Spock. No quiere hacerlo. Es tonto, e infantil, pero _está celoso. _Peor aún, es saber que Spock podría volver con Uhura si lo quisiera. Solo bastaría una sencilla insinuación, y Jim estaría perdiéndolo.

—Estás afligido— dice él, tomándolo por sorpresa. Jim intenta negarlo. Mantener la postura firme de que es todo lo contrario.

Pero mira a Spock. Spock, que lo ve con más atención que a las estrellas mismas. Por el vínculo, Jim puede sentir _fascinación. _La que siente Spock cuando lo mira. Y con un carajo, él _quiere_ a Spock.

—Estoy bien.

Jim se da cuenta de que él vulcano sabe que está mintiendo. Mas no dice nada. Vuelven a caminar. Dan una vuelta al perímetro que rodea el campamento. Spock no hace más preguntas. Pero Jim siente la necesidad que el vulcano tiene de consolarlo. Y eso...

Eso lo vuelve loco. Se detiene, encarando a Spock.

—Estoy bien— asegura. Su primer oficial enarca las cejas, sin comprender. —Los humanos somos inseguros, incluso si no tenemos alguna razón para estarlo.

—¿Estas sintiéndote inseguro acerca de nuestro vínculo?

—No... ¿qué?

Jim hace una mueca, enfrentando la mirada de Spock. Sacude la cabeza, negando. _¿Por qué carajo pensaría eso? _

—¿Tú crees que yo...?

—He estado intentando conectarme contigo mediante el vínculo. Y me haz negado tal acceso. Además, haz puesto distancia entre nosotros desde antes de que llegáramos aquí. Comprendería si no quisieras que el vínculo se profundizara. Te aseguro que los sanadores lo disolverán en cuanto...

—¿Qué?— lo interrumpe, incrédulo, su tono es claro: es lo más estúpido que ha escuchado de la boca de Spock. Sacude la cabeza.— Demonios, no. Detente.

Se pregunta entonces, que ha pasado Spock para pensar que Jim podría aburrirse tan fácilmente de él. Acorta la distancia, tomando la muñeca de Spock, acariciando el dorso con su pulgar. Entrelaza sus dedos, sonriendo cuando toda la atención de Spock está puesta en su toque. Cuando el enlace, sus sentimientos, vibran, se vuelven más reales. Tan reales que Spock tiene que empujarlos, intentar disiparlos para no verse afligido con ellos, aunque sin éxito.

—No podría aburrirme de ti, Spock. Y ese es el problema.

Las cejas de Spock se elevan todavía más. Ladea la cabeza en un peculiar gesto que hace a Jim sonreír. Incluso en la sombra del bosque, Jim nota el brillo esperanzador en sus ojos, aunque su rostro no ha cambiado.

—No comprendo.

—Lo sé— admite Jim. Hay diversion en su voz. Lleva sus palmas juntas a la altura de sus labios, besando el dorso de Spock. Él se estremece.— Se siente como si tuviéramos algo especial, ¿no te parece? La idea de perderlo... de perderte a ti, aquí...

Jim señala su sien. Su mente. Está siendo totalmente franco.

—... me gusta tenerte conmigo. Me gusta saber lo que piensas. Lo que sientes, incluso si niegas que lo sientes. Me gustas, Spock. Y la idea de perderlo, por algo...0 alguien... me aterra.

Aunque el rostro de Spock sigue mortalmente serio, Jim siente el cambio del vulcano mediante el vínculo. La sorpresa, seguida de complacencia. En un parpadeo, Jim esta contra un árbol. Spock lo sostiene de la cadera, con fuerza, manteniéndolo fijo en su lugar.

Esta besándolo, y Jim está correspondiendo el beso. Es desesperado; la necesidad creciendo en un parpadeo, porque Jim lo quiere. Quiere todo lo que Spock es. Y ni siquiera le importa si hace pocos días conoció al vulcano. Su mente aclama por Spock, por volverse uno mismo. Y Jim solo puede susurrar: "_Joder, sí, sí, sí"_, mientras Spock desliza las manos por su espalda, acariciando lentamente su piel. Jim toma la cadera de Spock, embistiendo contra él. Su gemido compartido es ahogado en la boca del otro.

—La teniente Uhura...— Jim habla contra su piel, mientras desciende besos sobre su cuello. Spock acaricia su columna con las yemas de sus dedos.

—¿Aún hay algo entre ustedes?

El vulcano se endereza. Tiene las mejillas todavía más verdes, claramente afectado porque Jim aún está deslizando las manos por su torso, debajo de su playera, hacia el borde del pantalón, de donde vuelve a jalarlo. Spock no habla por unos segundos, su mente analítica llegando a una conclusión mucho antes de que Jim pueda pensar mejor en lo que ha preguntado.

—Jim...

—Escucha, si lo que deseas es estar con ella, lo entiendo. Ni siquiera tienes que preocuparte por mi, ¿sabes? Esta bien. Como su capitán, estoy de acuerdo en que...

Spock lo calla con un beso. Es cliché, tierno, y hace que Jim se sienta vulnerable, indefenso. Funciona, pues deja de hablar.

—Mi relación con la teniente Uhura concluyó en el momento en el que tú y yo nos conocimos. No deseo establecer una unión romántica con alguien más, que no seas tú.

Los vulcanos no mienten. Pero, incluso si lo hicieran, Jim siente la veracidad de sus palabras por el vínculo. Envían una corriente de placenteros escalofríos a través de todo su cuerpo. Su peso cae contra el árbol, echa la cabeza hacia atrás, y sonríe.

—Joder. Estaba tan asustado de que dijeras que volverías con ella.

En medio del campamento, donde Scott duerme plácidamente, Bones se cubre con una manta y Uhura parpadea lento, apenas dormitando, la radio que Spock ha improvisado se enciende. La voz de una mujer, aterrada, se escucha.

—Necesitamos... atacan... son muchos... por favor...

Son solo fragmentos de una conversación, que se escucha como susurros en el bosque. Que obliga a Spock y a Jim a separarse, ambos prestando atención a los sonidos.

—No estamos a salvo. Nadie lo está. Ellos... huyan. Tienen que huir. No queda...

Intercambian una mirada. Spock es el primero en retroceder. En conjunto, corren al campamento. Uhura está hincada frente al radio-padd. Cambia las frecuencias rápidamente, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

—¿Tenemos algo?

—Sigo buscando, capitán. Pero no puedo encontrar una frecuencia para responder el mensaje. Parece que solo recibimos.

Eso es lo que hacen durante toda noche. Reunidos en la fogata que Chekov aviva, la escasa tripulación de Kirk y él se reunen en un círculo; en el silencio tétrico del bosque, escuchan llantos, llamadas de auxilio, personas llorando, asustadas. Las transmiciones tienen una cosa en común: están incompletas. Son fragmentos de charlas o relatos de lo que les ha sucedido, pero apenas pueden escuchar algunas palabras que les permiten entender lo que son, pero no de qué se tratan.

Aún cuando quisiera, no hay nada que puedan hacer. Las personas que hablan están lejos de ellos, escondidas en algún lugar lejos de las ciudades. Jim se siente impotente, y ni siquiera el control que Spock intenta transmitirle pueden calmarlo. Necesita ayudar, hacer algo más que quedarse sentado, escuchando y lamentándose por lo que sucede. Se pone de pie, abruptamente. Los demás lo miran, sin extrañarse.

—Iré por las provisiones.

A ninguno le sorprende que Spock también se levante, acomode su ropa, y se pare a un lado de Jim.

—Es necesario hacer funcionar el transmisor— explica, y todos saben que es una absurda excusa.— Necesitamos poder comunicarnos, como se planeó desde el principio. San Francisco tiene los recursos necesarios para completar nuestra misión.

Los dejan ir.

[•••]

Es la primera ciudad que tiene personas. Y Jim no lo comprende. La base de la flota ha sido atacada. Ahí, en San Francisco. Los escombros se ven desde todos los ángulos de la ciudad, el olor a humo aún persiste en el aire, las velas conmemorativas se ven como faros, resaltando el lugar de la tragedia.

Y todas las personas van y vienen por las calles como si nada ocurriera: usan gruesos abrigos, porque el clima es frío desde que el sol desapareció; caminan ensimismadas en sus pensamientos, con un andar lento y despreocupado.

Jim y Spock entablan conversaciones con los transeúntes, pero ninguno les presta verdadera atención. Explican su propósito: contactar con otras bases de la Flota para conseguir ayuda, defender las ciudades en pie, averiguar qué, o quien, ha atacado la base Terrana y así evitar una guerra intergaláctica.

No obtienen ninguna respuesta. Cada persona a la que detienen se queda callada, otros parpadean y sollozan repentidamente.

Frustrados, y sin poder encontrar alguna explicación a lo que sucede, buscan el edificio especializado en comunicación. Es el más grande de la ciudad mas extensa del país. Su tecnología insuperable es inservible en ese momento, a excepción del televisor situado a mitad de la estructura. En ella, un presentador diferente al que vieron días atrás está titubeando. Tiene las manos temblorosas, el rostro pálido, demacrado. Hay terror en sus ojos.

—... imposible de ignorar. Hemos intentado verificar si la fuente es verdadera. Pero nuestro canal es el único que recibe y transmite.

Spock y Jim se detienen, intercambiando miradas. La multitud en la calle, increíblemente, se detiene también, todos mirando la pantalla. Repentinamente parecen lúcidos.

—El mensaje fue enviado hace unas horas, bajo la amenaza de destrucción inminente si no es transmitido.

El humanoide traga, se muerde los labios, poniéndose de pie. Camina a un aparato antiguo, con un disco de memoria en la mano. Pulsa botones, mueve cables, la cámara enfoca el video; el mensaje comienza.

La imagen de la cinta es borrosa. La pantalla parpadea una, dos, tres veces. La imagen se vuelve más nítida, enfocando un rostro que capta la atención de Jim. Es hipnótico, y escalofriante.

Es una raza jamás conocida por el hombre, los vulcanos, o alguna otra especie. Lo que están mirando, Jim sabe, es algo que no pertenece a su galaxia. Biscoso, con más ojos de los que podría contar a simple vista, pequeños, rasgados. Tiene un cuerpo humano, pero al mismo tiempo no lo tiene. Manos, brazos, torso, piernas. Todo multiplicado por una cantidad incontable, mezclándose de una forma repugnante que causa nauseas en Kirk. Es uno, o son cientos en uno, moviéndose en diferentes direcciones, todas obedeciendo a un único cerebro, unido a un rostro sin nariz, ni boca. Solo ojos.

Él, o ella; un alienígena, una quimera, o una aberración del universo habla. Es un idioma extraño, nunca antes escuchado. Kirk no comprede lo que dicen. Spock tampoco lo hace. Él, o ella, lo que sea, habla de nuevo. Su voz se _siente_ como cientos de cuchillos adentrandose en su mente, separando sus pensamientos, invadiendo todo su ser.

—Serendepia. Su galaxia es una serendepia.

La pantalla cambia, mostrando Borg, Andoria, Niburi, y decenas de planetas que tienen un estrecho vínculo con la tierra; planetas miembros de la Federación Unida de Planetas. Le siguen planetas como Qo'nos y otros más que desaprueban la forma de actuar de la federación. El colage de imagenes que le siguen son planetas desconocidos, de espacios inexplorados, donde Jim y su tripulación tendrían que estar haciendo inspecciones, informes, alianzas.

Ahora, es muy tarde. Cada planeta mostrado, aliado, neutro o enemigo, ha sido reducido a pedazos de rocas sin vida alguna, en el espacio. Las superficies han sido congeladas, o están ardiendo en lava, como volcanes cubriendo toda la expansión del planeta. Han sido conquistados, y después los han destruido.

La secuencia en las pantallas de cada planeta es siempre el mismo: destrucción al ejercito protector del país. Enseguida, el rapto y pulverización de los habitantes de las ciudades; una búsqueda minuciosa de sobrevivientes para eliminar todo rastro de las razas ocupantes. Finalmente, toman el planeta, y pasan al siguiente.

Serendepia, había dicho. Un hallazgo afortunado, valioso e inesperado que se produce de manera accidental o por destino. Quien quiera que sean, han hallado su galaxia, una luz en el universo que está llena de vida. Y la han despojado de ella. Han colapsado civilizaciones, extinguido especies, destruido la mitad de la Vía Láctea.

Son los siguientes. Lo que ha sucedido en solo siete días, es el inicio de la conquista de la tierra.

Jim siente que podría vomitar.

—Sobrevivientes terranos de la Flota Estelar—el dolor punzante en su cerebro vuelve. La voz de aquel ser se desliza por su cuerpo, lastima sus músculos, agota sus energías. Es una dominación asfixiante que apenas le deja concentrar en lo que dice. —La estrella de su sistema solar es nuestro.

Jim puede verlo. Pánico apoderándose de las personas. Ellas retroceden, alejándose de la pantalla como si con ello pudieran librarse de la verdad que ahora pesa sobre sus hombros.

— Como prueba de ello, lo tendrán de vuelta. Tres ocasos terrestres. Sobrevivientes terranos: cuando el sol desaparezca de nuevo, morirán.

La transmisión se corta, dejando estática como única imagen, y único sonido.

Una corriente de aire helado hondea su ropa, le hace estrecemer, encogerse instintivamente contra Spock. En el cielo, las auroras boreales, bailan, se vuelven una, y se disipan. Las luces en la ciudad se apagan, sumergiendolos en una penumbra escalofriante, que hace gritar a mujeres y niños.

La negrura se va, dando paso a un espectro de colores que iluminan el cielo:

El cambio en los tonos es sutil, significativo; negro, que se convierte en un tono antracita, da paso a un borgoña que va transformándose en un rojo color fuego, dando la bienvenida al sol, un circulo perfecto, rodeado de profundas tonalidades anaranjadas y rojizas. Su luz ilumina los edificios, las calles, los rostros temerosos de las personas. Es como una caricia suave, cálida, en la piel de Jim.

—Debe de ser una maldita broma.

Es un esplendoroso amanecer.


	8. Nebulosa

Autora: Scarlet Raven.

Parejas: Spirk.

Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.

Disclaimer: Drama, drama, muerte y drama. O quizás no. El contenido puede herir o perturbar a personas sensibles.

**[•••]**

_"Y se siente como si ayer fue hace un año_

_pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa._

_Y tu dices:_

_'Mientras yo este aquí_

_nadie puede lastimarte'._

_Si pudiera cambiar la forma_

_en la que te ves a ti mismo_

_no te preguntarías por qué estás aquí;_

_Ellos no te merecen"._

Billie Eilish; Everything I Wanted.

_15 Febrero de _2106.

Una fecha trágica, que provoca desconcierto incluso más de un siglo después, señalada como un día histórico por ser el último día en el que la Tierra, a nivel global, utilizó un toque de queda.

En la Academia se contaban historias sobre la magnitud de tal suceso, que provocó pánico colectivo, terminando de derrumbar ciudades, causando muertes, y traumas psicológicos que pocas personas habían podido superar a través de los años.

Todo debido a un fallo masivo que la guerra causó en las computadoras que controlaban la planta nuclear más grande de la tierra, cuyos conductos subterráneos estaban unidos a diferentes países, todos afectados. La radiación que escapó fue intensa, matando a decenas de miles, obligando a los sobrevivientes a huir; entonces a sufrir bajo un toque de queda que los había aislado del mundo años.

El daño había sido reparado. Los niveles de radiación fueron controlados a una impresionante velocidad, y las personas volvieron a darse muerte unos a otros hasta poco antes del primer contacto. Sin embargo, el pánico que causó aquella alarma, transmitida por la CNN, un canal sumamente popular en ese entonces, fue registrado en los libros, y contado generación tras generación.

La paz que la tierra alcanzó después, por décadas, fue lo que encaminó a la humanidad a olvidar lo que un solo sonido podía provocarle.

Ahora, ellos lo recuerdan. Cuando la imagen del extraterrestre en la pantalla desaparece, dejando la pantalla negra, con una franja roja y letras blancas en la parte inferior. El sonido que emite es lastimero, tétrico, y hace que la piel de Jim se erice desagradablemente.

"_Todos los ciudadanos deben volver a sus hogares. Cualquiera que sea encontrado en las calles será arrestado"._

Las palabras son reproducidas vez tras vez por todas las bocinas gubernamentales de la ciudad, del país, del mundo.

A Jim le gustaría poder decir que todos obedecen. Que caminan con calma, buscan provisiones y después van a sus edificios, guardando la compostura, esperando nuevas instrucciones. Pero la ciudad es un caos en solo instantes.

Aterradas, las personas comienzan a correr; retroceden por las calles, buscando meterse en cualquier lugar que les sirva de refugio, golpeando contra las puertas de los negocios que recién comienzan a cerrar debido al pánico, como si aquello pudiera librarlos de todo lo que esta sucediendo. No piensan enfrentarlo.

Están solos.

Avanzan, porque es mejor que quedarse en medio de aquel tumulto y perderse entre la multitud que busca desenfrenadamente una salida; evitan cruzarse con ellos, enfocados en un solo objetivo, por lo que siguen su camino hacia el edificio de comunicaciones.

Las puertas de vidrio están cerradas desde el interior, con pasadores en la parte superior e inferior. Jim toca las puertas, dándoles un golpe fuerte. El sistema de seguridad no se activa; se da cuenta de que el sistema eléctrico de todo el edificio es inservible. Spock regresa por el sendero en el que caminaban, con Jim imitándole. Una alarma de saqueo suena cerca de ellos: las personas han comenzado a robar en una recinto de herramientas.

Ambos caminan hacia ella, pero solo Jim entra, buscando entre todo aquel caos algo que les sirva para romper las puertas. Toma un par tubos metálicos lo suficientemente gruesos para romper las puertas, y eso hacen. Juntos embisten contra el vidrio, necesitando un par de fuertes golpes hasta quebrarlo.

Nadie les presta atención por la cacofonía que es la ciudad. Comparten una mirada, conscientes de que las cosas en el interior son diferentes y es probable que estén caminando a una trampa.

Kirk es el primero en entrar. La luz del sol es reflejada por el cristal de las ventanas, iluminando con un arcoíris toda la planta. Se dividen. El vulcano va por la escalera, desapareciendo detrás de la puerta que da acceso a todo el edificio. Jim se dirige hacia las oficinas encargadas de la comunicación de toda la ciudad, ocultas en la parte más recondita del nivel. Las computadoras están dispersadas por cada división de cada oficina, todas apagadas. El lugar está impecable, sin persona alguna.

Vuelve sobre sus pasos, buscando la escalera, que lo conduce a diferentes pisos cuyas puertas debe forzar, inspeccionar el interior de aquellos que sabe, _siente mediante la conexión_, que Spock aún no ha revisado, más concentrado en buscar las herramientas que necesita. Jim avanza por cada piso, hasta llegar al último.

Está sumergido en oscuridad, pero Jim sabe que Spock ya esta ahí, sintiéndose intrigado por lo que ha encontrado. Avanza por la oscuridad, dejando que sea el vínculo lo que lo guíe a donde Spock. Se topa con una puerta, la abre, entrecerrando los ojos porque la luz del sol da directo sobre sus ojos. En cuanto Jim cruza del otro lado, el olor a humo, mezclándose con carne putrefacta le causan arcadas. Cubre su boca y nariz con el dorso de su mano.

Spock observa al presentador de las noticias, el cual está, literalmente, clavado a la silla del noticiero. Tiene un estaca clavada en el cráneo. El resto de su cuerpo, ha sido abierto desde la garganta al vientre, y le han quitado los órganos.

—Tal parece, capitán, que este hombre lleva días muerto.

No hay duda de ello. La carne putrefacta desprende un olor espantoso. Jim se enfoca en examinar el resto del lugar, dándose cuenta de que el presentador no es el único que ha muerto. Tras la puerta contigua hay más personas: son, de hecho, todas las personas que manejan el edificio. Decenas de personas, cuyos cuerpos están apilados en un montón. Los ojos de Jim arden por el hedor, tiene náuseas que le cuesta controlar; camina dentro de la habitación, examinando a detalle algunos cuerpos. Todos están como el reportero, carentes de órganos.

—Spock, mira esto.

Observan en silencio cómo a la mayoría les faltan brazos, piernas y los ojos. Jim recuerda a la criatura que vieron en las pantallas, las extremidades _humanas_ sobrantes.

—Capitán, no es un lugar seguro. Sugiero que evacuemos inmediatamente.

Buscan los artículos que el vulcano necesita, saliendo del edificio cuando los obtienen.

En las calles, las personas han despertado totalmemte de su bruma. Avanzan, corren, gritan. Se sumergen en una desesperación agónica que Jim ha visto solo una vez en su vida. Desenfrenados, se meten a las tiendas, invaden negocios y saquen por cosas que ni siquiera necesitan. La mayoría de los ciudadanos evacuan la ciudad, yendo por la calle principal con bolsos llenos de víveres para el camino.

Kirk quiere detenerlos, y lo intenta. Cada par de metros se detiene, detiene a las personas y les informa una sencilla, vital, verdad:

—No hay nada en las otras ciudades. Es mejor que esperen aquí. Les ayudaremos. La Flota Estelar les ayudará.

Lo ignoran; las madres toman a sus niños pequeños, tirando de sus brazos para que caminen más rápido; los padres pelean unos contra otros por las abundantes proviciones que tiene la ciudad. Nadie escucha. Para Spock, parece una reacción normal.

—Logicamente son presas del temor, capitán. Ellos necesitan tiempo y de aquella humana cualidad llamada paciencia. Me temo que no disponemos de ninguno de ellos en este momento.

Spock tiene razón, lo que es aún peor. El que la reacción lógica de las personas ante una situación de tal magnitud sea llorar y correr, apesta. Cuando Jim mira a Spock para decírselo, el vulcano no le esta prestando atención a él ni a las personas.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Me pregunto, Capitán. Si el reportero llevaba días muerto, ¿quien envió el mensaje esta mañana?

Jim ha estado preguntándose exactamente lo mismo. También se pregunta si aquel mensaje es verídico o solo tiene como finalidad provocar miedo. Sin embargo, hay una verdad simple en todo lo que se ha dicho en aquel video y Jim puede sentirlo: los rayos de sol calientan agradablemente su piel, después de una semana en que la Tierra se ha mantenido en penumbras. Ambos esquivan a la gente y se dirigen a la camioneta que han escondido a las afueras de la ciudad, mientras llegan a una conclusión: no puede ser mentira.

La camioneta enciende. Avanza unos metros. Se apaga. Jim intenta encenderla de nuevo y lo logra. La detiene cuando le parece escuchar un chirrido metálico aproximándose a ellos, exactamente como en Northon. Por la reacción defensiva de Spock, parece que también lo ha escuchado.

Jim apaga el motor, ambos prestando atención los edificios y la vegetación que les rodean. Jim siente una rafaga de aire caliente rozar su rostro. Entonces, una suave y húmeda caricia recorriendo su pómulo.

Retrocede de golpe en el asiento, tomando por instinto el bat de en medio de los asientos, listo para atacar a lo que haya del otro lado de la puerta. Pero ahí hay... no hay nada. Son solo Jim y Spock, en un transporte apagado a las orillas de una ciudad en medio de un colapso. Un nueva rafaga de aire mueve las hojas de los árboles que guían al bosque, acompañada del tétrico susurro que causan. Por varios segundos, es el único movimiento qué hay.

—Spock, juraría que acabo de sentir...

Gira el rostro, topándose con el de Spock, a solo una pulgada de distancia. Los ojos cafes del vulcano reflejan la luz del día, tornándose ligeramente mas claros. Sus labios están a un par de centímetros; respiran el mismo aire; el rostro de Jim, sin ninguna razón enrojece. Finalmente Jim nota que su cuerpo está pegado al de Spock, y al vulcano parece no importarle, ni a él mismo. De pronto no quiere poner distancia entre ellos, y aunque debe, deja un beso fugaz en su mentón antes de enderezarse.

—Yo.. uh.. no es nada.

Cuando se endereza, deja el bat y enciende la camioneta. Espera unos segundos, asegurándose de que solo ha imaginado todo y no hay verdadero peligro para ellos. No tienen ningún contratiempo, así que vuelven con los demás.

Descubren que ellos ríen, bromean, están alegres. Cuando Jim frena al borde del refugio y apaga el motor, ve a Uhura parada a un lado del círculo de la fogata, ahora apagada. Ella esta de frente al sol, con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados. El sol ha perlado su piel. McCoy, y Chekov no son la excepción. Aunque de forma mas discreta, estan tomando los rayos del sol. Incluso Scott, que se ha quitado la playera, se ve mucho mejor con aquella luz natural.

A Jim le gusta lo que ve, incluso si no puede hacer que dure.

Baja de la camioneta; McCoy y los demás estan inmediatamente junto a ellos, lanzando preguntas que no son tan sencillas de explicar.

"¿_Que ha sucedido?_"

_"¿Por que vemos nuevamente el sol?"_

_"¿Saben algo de lo que sucede en la ciudad?"_

Puede ver la inquietud en ellos, buscando respuestas de su capitán. Jim les cuenta.

[•••]

El día pasa lento, tranquilo. El sol sigue su curso natural en el cielo. Los pájaros que salen de sus escondites en los árboles cantan, sumergiendo el bosque en una tenue sinfonía.

Pero Jim no puede sentirse tranquilo. Está estancado de nuevo, sentado en la parte trasera de la camioneta, haciendo guardia. Spock y Chekov, junto a Uhura, hacen modificaciones en el transmisor. Spock da ordenes, al igual que McCoy, quien revisa las heridas de Scott, las cuales han mejorado significativamente.

Jim solo hace guardia, sin poder dejar a un lado el pensamiento de que las personas de San Francisco se dirigen a su propio final, y además, en aquello que creyó sentir dentro de la camioneta cuando iban a volver.

Se endereza, afianza su agarre en el bat, hondeándolo en un segundo medio círculo. Un momento después, Spock esta a su lado. En aquella corta distancia, Jim siente su vínculo vibrar con emoción reprimida proveniente del vulcano cuando sus miradas conectan. Por ello Jim sonríe, sabiendo lo que Spock dirá.

—Lo lograste— afirma, ganándose una ceja arqueada de Spock, el único gesto que tiene para todo lo que piensa y siente.

—En efecto, capitán. Hemos concluido las reparaciones del transmisior. Esperamos su orden para poder interceptar los mensajes.

—Hagámoslo, Spock.

Baja de la camioneta, dirigiéndose a donde sus demás oficiales lo esperan, todos ansiosos. Jim se cruza de brazos, afirmando con la cabeza en una orden silenciosa. Uhura les da la espalda, pulsando botones, buscando frecuencias. Es un momento tenso para todos, en el que se mantienen a la expectativa de lo que sucederá. En la radio solo se escucha interferencia por segundos, y después minutos. Entonces, la voz de Sarek, padre de Spock.

—..mensaje de Vulcano a la base terrestre.

Uhura establece la conexión inmediata, haciéndose a un lado para que Kirk pueda tomar el mensaje. En la pantalla, Jim observa a Sarek, quien le ofrece el saludo vulcano.

—Capitán Kirk. Spock—. A pesar de todo lo que ocurre en la tierra, Sarek parece inmutable. Su penetrante mirada no ha cambiado, ni siquiera cuando ve a Spock—. Nuestra base ha hecho lo posible por establecer conexión con los miembros de su flota, sin éxito alguno, a excepción de este preciso momento.

—Embajador. Que alivio poder comunicarnos con usted. El planeta Tierra ha sido atacado. Nuestros recursos para investigar lo que ha sucedido son inexistentes, nuestra tecnología ha sido anulada y no hemos podido establecer un contacto directo con la especie causante de todo esto. Creemos que ellos quieren...

—La galaxia— termina el embajador por él, y Jim verdaderamente no puede entender cómo parece no importarle aquello mientras lo dice. Debe obligarse a recordar las palabras de Spock: tener emociones no significa demostrarlas—. Lo sabemos, capitán. Su planeta no es el único que ha sido atacado. Diversos planetas de la Federación, y sistemas enteros han sido tomados, y destruidos.

—¿Qué esta ocurriendo?

—Nuestros análisis indican que fuentes de protoplasma están consumiendo los planetas después de que son atacados en un mismo patrón: una vez que los habitantes del planeta han sido asesinados, el planeta es destruido desde el centro, siendo así consumido por protoplasma, dejando un espacio vacío en su lugar.

Spock, adelantándose un paso, habla:

—Deduzco que eso mismo esta sucediendo con el planeta Tierra.

—Deduces bien, Spock. El planeta Tierra esta a punto de colapsar.

Jim intenta procesarlo, pero las palabras se sienten como un balde de agua helado que lo congela en su lugar. Mira a Spock, que sigue hablando con Sarek de forma despreocupada, ambos vulcanos inmersos en cálculos sobre cuánto tiempo le queda al planeta. Jim recuerda a las personas, a todos los que estan evacuando las ciudades, si es que hay más ciudades que evacuar. En que deben impedir que todos ellos se dispersen.

—Tiene que haber una forma— responde con brusquedad, mirando a Sarek—. Los demás planetas pueden ayudar, tienen que ayudarnos. Podemos contraatacar.

—No podemos, capitán Kirk. La Flota Estelar no estaba preparada para seres de otra galaxia, no de esta manera. Y de ser así, no hay quienes sean capaces de ayudar. Vulcano ha sido destruido.

Por el vínculo, Jim puede sentir la sorpresa en Spock, seguida de la amargura que invade su alma ante la noticia, la preocupación que siente por los sobrevivientes, y por... _oh. Spock piensa en su madre._

—A pesar de ello, hemos tratado de ayudar, sin éxito. Nuestros conquistadores estaban preparados para cada especie de esta galaxia. Sus naves y armas estan diseñadas para destruir a los Vulcanos, a los Romulanos, los Humanos, y cada raza existente.

Jim recuerda el sonido que escucharon en Northon. Era doloroso para ellos, pero a Spock lo había dejado inconsciente en solo unos segundos. Si sus conquistadores, como los había llamado el embajador Sarek, sabían de la sensibilidad de los vulcanos, se valdrían de ellas y las explotarían hasta dejarlos extintos.

—Nuestra especie, sin embargo, es leal a su palabra. Seguiremos intentando llegar a la Tierra.

—¿Qué pasará con los sobrevivientes? Si lo que dice es cierto, necesitamos evacuar a todos. No podemos dejar que mueran.

—Y no lo haremos. Sabíamos que algún día podríamos toparnos con algo así, aunque no esperamos que fuera tan pronto.

Jim vuelve a sentir la sorpresa de Spock.

_"No lo sabías"_, piensa. Por tanto, la Federación sí sabía de aquellos seres desde tiempo atrás y no se lo dijo a sus oficiales, ni siquiera a los de alto rango como Spock. ¿Desde cúando? ¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto cuando podían haberse preparado?

—Existe una zona segura al otro lado de la galaxia. Lo suficientemente segura para permitirnos salir de la Vía Láctea.

—Wow, espere, ¿qué?

Ni él, ni sus oficiales, pueden con tal noticia. Chekov retrocede, como si aquello fuera un golpe directo. Scott boquea, sorprendido. Tartamudea, enarca ambas cejas, y vuelve a centrarse en Sarek.

No deberían, por supuesto. Ellos han sido entrenados para cosas peores. Y las han visto, antes de ser asignados a la misión de cinco años, cuando todos eran cadetes encargados de tareas sencillas en las naves de exploración. ¿Cuántos planetas no había visto Jim ser destruidos? ¿Cuantos había ayudado a evacuar, sabiendo que se acercaban a una destrucción inminente?

Los recuerdos de Tarsus IV llegan como una ráfaga, moviendo sus cimientos con una fuerza incontrolable. Las imágenes se reproducen en su cabeza a una velocidad alarmante; cuerpos, aromas, sentimientos inolvidables que siente en ese mismo instante, demasiado real. Jim puede imaginar el planeta Tierra siendo destruido como Kodos destruyó Tarsus.

Es escalofriante.

—Capitán.

Jim mira a Sarek. Su respiración es pesada, lenta. Intenta controlarse, repitiéndose como un mantra que tiene que ser mas fuerte que todo eso.

—Les enviaremos las coordenadas. Además, las coordenadas de la localización de las naves con las que podrán salir de la Tierra. Spock tendrá que reprogramarlas. Estableceremos comunicación una vez que...

La transmisión se corta.

Jim no puede respirar.

Retrocede, como si acabaran de darle un fuerte puñetazo. Cientos de ideas comienzan a arremolinarse en su mente; no puede pensar, ni mantener en orden sus emociones, que se vuelven una avalancha imposible de evitar y son transmitidos a Spock con una fuerza que descontrola al vulcano, y le hace alejarse por instinto.

—Recupera la señal— ordena Jim, a nadie en particular, mientras retrocede, huye; se adentra en la espesura del bosque, que lo envuelve y sumerge en una oscuridad inquietante, incluso si el sol está en su punto mas alto, adornando de forma espectacular cada conífera.

Lleva las manos a su cabeza, frota su cara e intenta ordenas sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Pero no puede. Las palabras de Sarek se repiten en su mente, se mezclan con las imagénes de los cuerpos desmembrados que encontraron, fundiéndose en la del ser que vieron, teniendo sentido todas al mismo tiempo.

Tarsus IV, las personas quemadas, el rostro de Pike, quien moría mientras él no hacía mas que dar vueltas por el bosque, jugando a ser el salvador de la Tierra, cuando ésta estaba llegando a su final. Sarek, su voz repitiendo constantemente que Vulcano está destruido, como lo está la mitad de la galaxia. Tantas personas muertas, tantos planetas destruidos. ¿Por qué? Una maldita Epifanía que significa destrucción y muerte.

Aprieta su cabeza, cierra los ojos. No puede respirar, ni enforcarse en nada más que en sus sentimientos, su locura. Hay lágrimas en sus ojos, pero él no lo ha notado.

De pronto hay algo más: sigiloso, vibrante, tomando forma en su interior. Se vuelve más grande, más notorio. Es como un imán que lo atrae, lo arrastra a la seguridad. Jim no tiene forma de negarse a ello. Lo quiere; lo necesita.

Es Spock.

Spock, en el vínculo, manteniendo control emocional por ambos, tomando todas sus emociones, disolviéndolas lentamente hasta que Jim puede respirar con tranquilidad, enfocar sin problema alguno.

Es Spock, frente a él, con la mano en su rostro, sus dedos colocados en los punto de fusión mental. Tiene los ojos cerrados, el rostro sereno. En ese momento, es lo único en lo que Jim puede concentrarse. En su fortaleza, su paciencia. Se siente bien. Correcto. Es un refugio para su alma.

—Spock...

El vulcano abre los ojos tras un momento de silencio. Aunque su rostro no cambia, Jim puede ver en sus ojos la preocupación hacia él. Suspirando, Jim cierra los ojos y recarga su frente en la del vulcano.

—Lo siento.

—Jim, no hay por que disculparse.

—Lo hay. He perdido el control. He sido un tonto.

—Lo esencial nunca es tonto.

Aquello hace sonreír a Jim. Abre los ojos. Y no puede resistirlo. Besa a Spock, porque Spock lo es todo para él.

El beso se siente refrescante. Apaga las cenizas de su inquietud, lanzándolo a una tranquilidad adictiva. Suspira contra sus labios, acunando el rostro de Spock, acariciando sus mejillas con una increíble calma.

—Podría tener esto toda la vida— susurra, cuando Spock lo sostiene entre sus brazos.

—Lo tendrás— musita Spock de vuelta, lo que Jim no creería escucharle decir alguna vez en su vida. Aquellas palabras simples le envían un escalofrío placentero que recorre su cuerpo por el gran significado que tienen. Debe separarse, recargar de nuevo la frente en la de Spock. Ambos se sumergen en un tranquilo silencio que ayuda a Jim a serenarse y ordenar sus pensamientos.

—¿Jim?— pregunta Spock tras un momento.

—¿Si?

—¿Era Tarsus IV?

Jim se tensa inmediatamente, abriendo los ojos. Parpadea lento, traga saliva, nervioso.

—¿Cómo...?

—¿Cómo lo sé? Tú me lo mostraste— explica cuando Jim asiente—. Dejaste caer tus barreras mentales y pude ver lo que recordabas.

Jim sabe que debería de estar aterrorizado, porque Spock ha visto y sentido todo lo que Jim sintió momentos atrás, viendo más de él de lo que alguna persona supo alguna vez. Él no esta aterrorizado, sin embargo. Se siente... tranquilo.

—¿Puedes sentir todo lo que siento? ¿Saber todo lo que pienso?

Spock ladea la cabeza en aquel gesto característico suyo, como si las palabras de Jim estuvieran siendo completa y estúpidamente ilógicas.

—Jamás veré algo que no desees que vea.

Y, con un carajo. Spock, es tan adorable. Jim quiere besarlo, y de paso, tenerlo con él toda su vida. Toma una de sus manos, recurriéndola con sus dedos en una lenta caricia.

—Déjame mostrate, entonces.

Comprendiendo, Spock vuelve a tocar sus puntos de fusión. Jim deja caer todas sus barreras mentales. Le muestra la forma en que ve a Spock. El sentimiento de querer tenerlo con él desde el primero momento en el que lo vio en aquel bar. De querer alivianar su carga de un amor unilateral; la desesperación de no poder hacer nada cuando lo empujó a la cápsula de escape y el alivio que sintió al verlo vivo de nuevo.

Ellos están besándose de nuevo. No es gentil. Es un beso necesitado, cuya intensidad va ascendiendo a medida que Jim le da acceso a su mente. Se abrazan, y Spock tiene a Jim de nuevo contra un árbol, sus cuerpos pegados, manos recorriéndose sobre las telas de sus ropas. Necesitan más, ambos, y lo buscan con desesperación. Jim interna las manos dentro de la playera de Spock, sus dedos cosquilleando al sentir su piel tersa, que le envía chispas de emoción a través del vínculo.

Siente la manera en la que las barrereas de Spock van cayendo lentamente. Es como internarse a un pozo de arenas movedizas que van arrástrandolo y a cada paso que Jim da, va liberándose en vez de hundirse. Jim guía sus manos por el pecho del vulvano, descendiendo la diestra por la entrepierna de Spock, sintiendo su miembro duro, aumentando su propia excitación. La boca se le hace agua y pronto está de rodillas frente a él.

Baja su pantalón, liberando su miembro y lo toma en su boca. Jim ha hecho eso antes, con amantes de una noche que no han significado nada y han sido un polvo más. Ahora, él lo hace lento. Succiona la cabeza, traza círculos por el glande y lame toda su longitud. Lo toma entre sus labios, empujándo su cabeza, tomándolo tan profundo como puede. Pero Spock es grande, más de lo que Jim habría imaginado. No puede tomarlo todo, y la idea solo lo excita más.

Levanta la mirada: la vista es gloriosa. Spock tiene los ojos nublados de deseo, de placer; su rostro es una muestra del autocontrol que está tratando de ejercer, pero no es suficiente. Jim puede ver, _sentir_, la lucha que Spock está teniendo consigo mismo para no empujarse hasta el fondo y follar su garganta.

Jim cierra los ojos, relaja la garganta y empuja la cabeza, tomándolo más profundo, deteniendose ahí por unos segundos; retrocede, soltándolo, un hilo de saliva uniéndose de sus labios al pene de Spock. Relame sus labios, más no tarda. Spock lo toma de los hombros, lo jala para volver a besarlo, con el mismo frenesí de antes.

—Jim... ¿puedo...?

—Oh, carajo, sí. Por favor, sí.

Es Spock quien se deshace de su pantalón. Lento, muy lento, baja el cierre, después la tela y su ropa interior. Incluso cuando el deseo de ambos es difícil de soportar, Spock se toma su tiempo para prepararlo. Jim, menos paciente, toma la mano de Spock, lamiendo sus dedos, maravillándose con la respiración apenas contenida y el brillo en los ojos del vulcano cuando él chupa sus dedos y los guía a su culo.

Spock se encarga de él, abriéndolo, besándolo. Un instante después, lo siente abriéndose paso en su interior, penetrándolo con una lentitud exasperante que hace al humano gemir.

Entonces Jim lo ve.

A Spock, de niño, escuchando las palabras de una madre humana, que explica que los humanos saben cuándo reconocer a su persona destinada, aquella que les ofrecerá una conexión única. Spock, pequeño, lo tacha de ilógico, y está seguro de que él jamás podría, porque es vulcano. Con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro, ella le asegura que lo hará. Cuando Spock pregunta por qué está tan segura, Amanda parece radiante de emoción.

_"Porque eres el único vulcano con corazón humano"_

Spock embiste contra él, arrancando un gemido de Jim que acalla con un beso. Los recuerdos siguen llegando. Jim ve a T'Pring, su prometida, rechazando a Spock. A Spock, aferrándose a la idea de que él no amaría a una sola persona. Pero entonces siente el alivio que Spock sintió cuando ella rompió el compromiso.

Una segunda embestida llega, una más y otra; Spock está follándolo sin piedad. Jim echa la cabeza hacia atrás, su cuerpo entero estremeciendo de placer, gemidos escapando de él a voluntad propia.

—Carajo, bésame.

Entonces se ve a través de los ojos de Spock. Mucho antes de que se vieran en el bar. Cuando Jim llegó a la academia, siendo apenas un muchacho del que se escuchaban demasiados rumores por la muerte de su padre y el abandono de su madre. Historias que Spock no estaba seguro de creer, y que fueron la principal razón por la que el interés de Spock comenzó por el humano. Jim se ve paseando por el campus, coqueteando con las damas; se ve, afuera de un bar, sentado en las escaleras con una cerveza en mano, llorándole a Bones, diciéndole que está cansado de tener que sonreír y fingir que es como su padre, porque él no es un héroe.

En el bar, con el rostro arrogante y un sonrisa coqueta. Siente a Spock pensando en qué tan lógico es dejarse arrastrar por el humano mas problemático que haya conocido y pensar _"¿que mas puedo perder?"._

Siente lo que Spock siente, y se da cuenta de que le ha gustado a Spock desde mucho tiempo atrás, antes de alguna misión, invasión, o vínculo. Spock le muestra las palabras de su madre, y entonces hay un murmullo por parte de Spock, que está acompañado de una fuerte embestida que hace a Jim ver estrellas.

_"Tu alma destinada. Tu complemento"._

Jim alcanza el clímax, al mismo tiempo que Spock lo hace. Y ambos se vuelven uno; sienten el placer del otro. De tomar y ser tomado. De amarse, de desearse, de complementarse. Una fusión única, que une sus mentes en una misma, y Kirk solo puede sentirlo cuando el frenesí ha pasado.

En él, en su mente, ya no está solo. Nunca más.

—Carajo, Spock. Te amo también.

Puede sentir la reacción de Spock, sorprendido, halagado. Jim se ríe, sintiéndose en paz. Besa a Spock, quien finalmente sale de él, y se toma el tiempo necesario para acomodar la ropa de Jim, y después la propia. Jim lo deja, porque se siente perezoso, saciado. Feliz. Como nunca antes.

—Los sacaremos, Spock. Los salvaremos.

—Así será, Jim.

Se separan, pero incluso con esa distancia, Jim todavía puede sentir a Spock, lo que es fascinante. Como respuesta, Spock vibra en el vínculo y Jim comienza a reír. Incluso aunque Spock lo negara, ahora Jim puede sentir cada pensamiento, cada sentimiento. Todo.

Es callado súbitamente por Spock. El vulcano, ahora totalmente serio, enfoca su mirada en un punto fijo del bosque. Jim sigue la dirección de su mirada.

Las hojas se mueven por el viento, y después, cuando la ráfaga de aire ha cesado. El verde de aquel árbol comienza a moverse, a palidecer hasta tornarse gris. Patas, garras, una boca dividida verticalmente. Un chirrido, que en realidad se trata del aullido de aquella cosa.

Jim recuerda la cálida y la húmeda caricia que sintió antes.

Ellos corren, y él viene tras ellos.


	9. Enana blanca

Autora: Scarlet Raven.

Parejas: Spirk.

Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.

Disclaimer: Drama, drama, muerte y drama. O quizás no. El contenido puede herir o perturbar a personas sensibles.

**[•••]**

_"Tú eres mi única brújula_

_podría perderme sin ti._

_¿Podrías decirme a donde ir?_

_Tengo suerte de que has estado _

_manteniéndome cerca"._

-The Neighbourhood; Compass.

Es espeluznante; las cuatro patas esqueléticas sostienen el resto de su cuerpo, que consiste en un torso largo , de donde se desprenden dos brazos con garras metálicas que raspan el pasto e incluso en la hierba producen un silbido irritante.

La cabeza en forma de medio círculo está dividida por la mitad, mostrando una hilera de puntiagudos dientes entrelazados de una extraña forma; no tiene ojos, sin embargo, los orificios a los costados de la media luna se expanden repetidamente, olfateando en el aire, buscando una dirección en concreto: la que lo guía hasta ellos.

Hay un momento de silencio en el que Spock y Jim se miran, dubitativos. Un silencio en el que únicamente las hojas de los árboles se atreven a moverse. La criatura se gira hacia el árbol, golpeando las garras contra la corteza del tronco. Las hendiduras en su rostro vuelven a expandirse; gira la cabeza súbitamente hacia ellos.

Spock retrocede, guiando a Jim por el camino que menos ruido podría hacer. El monstruo, la única forma en la que Jim puede describirlo, levanta la cabeza, emitiendo de sus dientes un gruñido que hace gemir de dolor a Spock, cubrir sus sensibles orejas y doblarse en sí mismo.

Es suficiente para encontrarlos. Jim casi puede verlo en cámara lenta: la forma en la que su cabeza se deforma, abriéndose en dos.

Corren, serpenteando entre los árboles, buscando el camino más alejado del campamento. Detrás de ellos, como si se divirtiera, el monstruo golpea las garras contra el suelo, perforando la tierra; a medida que avanza, corta ramas, y tira árboles que son difíciles de esquivar.

—¡Jim!

Siente un brusco tirón en la parte trasera de la chaqueta; Spock lo jala, empujándolo contra un árbol. Lo mantiene pegado a su cuerpo, mientras las garras metálicas raspan el lugar donde él estuvo segundos antes.

Vuelven a moverse, esquivando un nuevo golpe que troza el árbol en dos. Se separan, yendo por dos caminos diferentes; lanzando un rugido, la criatura se enfoca en Jim.

Desearía tener un fáser, tener tiempo para huir. Por tercera vez la esquiva, pero ahora, el árbol que cae contra Jim lo lanza hacia el suelo. No puede ver a Spock. No puede ver nada que no sean los dientes afilados que desprenden moco y caen contra el tronco. Como ácido, el líquido deshace la madera.

—¡Jim!

El sonido del bat estrellándose contra la parte trasera de la criatura resuena como un eco en el bosque. Fugazmente Jim se pregunta como McCoy ha llegado hasta ellos, pero no tiene mucho tiempo para procesarlo. Se levanta, esquivando las patas que perforan el suelo.

Uhura también está ahí, viendo la escena. Jim entiende su estupefacción, pero sabe que no es el momento indicado para paralizarse.

—¡Nyota!— grita, corriendo hacia ella—. ¡El cuchillo!

En sus manos, la teniente sostiene con fuerza un cuchillo curveado. Comprendiendo, ella se lo da a Jim; él corre de vuelta.

McCoy ha destrozado el bat contra el ser y ahora, esquiva sus garras al trepar a un árbol. En cuanto Kirk está cerca, ella voltea, el resto de su cuerpo tiembla y se gira en secuencia hacia él. Kirk apenas puede esquivar las patas, inclinándose y metiéndose entre ellas. Empuña el cuchillo, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas contra el tórax.

El arma sale disparada, rebotando en la dura piel que no sufre ni un solo rasguño. Maldice por lo bajo. Spock ha aparecido en su campo de visión nuevamente. Él y Chekov sostienen un galón con un líquido oscuro.

"_Aléjate"._

Él siente las palabras, formándose en su mente como el reflejo del deseo de alguien más. Obedece, arrastrándose. Toma a McCoy de los hombros, levantándolo del suelo a donde ha caído.

—¡Carajo! ¡¿Jim qué haces?!

—¡Distracción!

Pero es más que eso. Cuando Jim se separa, grita a la criatura y agita los brazos frente a ella, sabe que es más que distracción; incluso la lógica de Spock, susurrando en su propia mente, lo hace ver sencillo: Jim, a quien ha lamido, es la única esencia que persigue el monstruo.

Trepa a un árbol, que cae cuando es rápidamente alcanzado, produciendo un enorme estruendo. A pocos metros, puede ver la camioneta. Corre hacia ella, mientras medio cuerpo de la criatura se gira, como un búho, y gruñe a Uhura, que se ha trepado a su torso e intenta apuñalarlo. El sonido estridente la hace gritar, tapándose los oídos, perdiendo el equilibrio cuando la criatura se eleva y vuelve su atención a Jim.

Olfatea en el aire, gruñendo, corriendo a una velocidad alarmante. Jim abre la puerta de la camioneta, pero es arrastrado por las garras, que lo lanzan con fuerza al suelo. El aire se escapa de sus pulmones, el golpe en la cabeza lo aturde por un momento.

Sobre él, la criatura olfatea y lame su cara. Jim siente un picor en el rostro por la viscosa secreción. Lanza una garra contra su rostro, y Jim se gira para esquivarlo. La criatura gruñe. Jim intenta empujarla, golpearla, patearla, pero es inútil.

Ella se lanza contra él, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Ella se voltea, gruñe. McCoy, usando una rama puntiaguda, la ha atacado de nuevo. Aunque es inútil, pues gruñe, gira su torso, y clava una de sus garras en el pecho de McCoy.

—¡No!

El grito de Jim se mezcla con el de Uhura y el aullido del monstruo. Kirk forcejea, tratando de liberarse de las patas que le mantienen fijo en el suelo.

Mientras las garras afiladas del monstruo vuelven a clavarse en el torso de Bones y rasgan su cuerpo en dos, Jim solo puede gritar; sentir un hueco en el corazón mientras ve morir a su mejor amigo.

Kirk golpea y patea con todas sus fuerzas.

_"Libérate"._

Intenta concentrarse en ese pensamiento; Spock, que está rociando al monstruo con un líquido, crea la suficiente distracción para que el agarre se afloje y Jim pueda gatear bajo las patas, levantarse y correr un par de metros. Scott lanza un cerillo, y la gasolina cobra vida.

El monstruo grita, gruñe, lanza sus garras por todas las direcciones. Una de ellas alcanza a Jim, le rasga el hombro, pero él, junto con su poca tripulación, corren hacia el bosque.

Jim no se gira a mirar el cuerpo desmembrado de McCoy.

Bajo el cálido sol, deambulan por horas en el denso bosque. Guardan silencio, como parte del luto que Huesos merece y que no pueden darle completamente en ese momento en el que deben seguir huyendo para no ser una presa más.

Jim los guía por senderos ocultos entre los troncos de los árboles, en lo que considera la mejor dirección hacia un lugar seguro. A veces giran, cambian de sendero, y pasan por alguna cueva, o varias cuevas.

—¿Capitán? —Jim se detiene, girándose hacia Chekov, que le mira con un deje de preocupación—. Capitán, si me permite hacer un observación... es la tercera vez que pasamos por aquí. Me parece que estamos caminando en círculos.

Jim levanta la cabeza, analizando con detenimiento las piedras que les rodean. A él no le parece haberlas visto antes, pero tampoco le resultan desconocidas. Su mente se siente tan abrumada, que no sabe por donde va. Echa un vistazo a Spock, sintiendo el reconocimiento a través del vínculo. Negarlo sería pura necedad de su parte. Ni él, ni los pocos integrantes de su equipo, tienen energía para continuar.

—De acuerdo. Descansaremos aquí. Uhura.

Ella se ha sentado en un tronco apostado en medio de dos grandes rocas que los cubren, permaneciendo atenta a las órdenes.

—¿Si, capitán?

—Busca establecer comunicación con Sarek, necesitamos las coordenadas que nos prometió.

—Enseguida, capitán.

—Los además...— es dificil pronunciar solo nombres, y recalcar que Leonard no está, ni volverá a estar con ellos— ayuden a la teniente. Spock y yo haremos guardia.

Como uno solo, todos se ponen en movimiento. Spock y Jim van a donde las rocas son más altas; desde ahí es fácil vigilar el perímetro. Ambos comparten un roca. En la lejanía, la ciudad se expande ante ellos como un lecho agonizante. Por mucho que lo intenta, Jim no puede sacarse de la mente la expresión de dolor de Huesos. Su mirada, en la que en lugar de temor, encontró resignación. Jim no es débil. Él fue entrenado para soportar eso y mucho más.

Sutilmente, y sin mediar palabras, Spock desliza los dedos sobre la mano de Jim, en una caricia íntima. Entrelazan sus dedos, índice y medio, y permanecen quietos, mientras su vínculo toma vida con ese contacto, y aunque su dolor no mengua, Jim no se siente solo. Sabe, por primera vez en su vida, que no necesita soportar todo el solo.

Frente a ellos, la colina muestra la ciudad y más allá, los restos de la base. Es Spock quien interrumpe el silencio. Lógicamente, volviendo a la amenaza que se les ha presentado.

—Cuando el mensaje de advertencia llegó, y advirtió la amenaza a los restantes, asumí erroneamente que el ataque sería diferente. No preví que hubiera alguna criatura de esa clase.Y mucho menos que seríamos victimas de ello. Me disculpo, capitán.

—Spock —Jim desliza los dedos sobre el dorso de su mano. Hay una sencilla verdad en sus palabras—. No podemos culpar a nadie. No teníamos idea. Y aunque hubiera sido así...

Guarda silencio, la verdad no dicha suspendida en el ire. "_McCoy podría haber muerto de todas formas"_. Él continúa:

—No sabemos cuantos más hay de esos. Pero no podemos con todos. Necesitamos salir de aquí, Spock. Necesitamos sacar todos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

En el silencio que sigue, Jim busca trazar un plan que les ayude a transmitir el mensaje a nivel global. Sería más sencillo si su tecnología no fuera limitada. Pero, se recuerda Kirk, Spock había encontrado una manera de trasmitir el mensaje fuera del planeta. Hacerlo con la Tierra sería pan comido.

Detrás de él, Scott se aclara la garganta, sorprendiéndolos.

—Capitán.

—¿Que sucede, Scotty?

El ingeniero le observa con atención. Sus ojos dicen mucho más de lo que sus palabras. Se rasca la nuca, y golpea nerviosamente la punta del pie contra la roca. Jim se prepara para ello.

—Yo... sé lo que se siente perder a un amigo cercano. Lo lamento.

Jim piensa en Keenser, en como se debió sentir el ingeniero al perderlo cuando la nave fue destruida. Y, entonces, no quiere hablar de ello. No puede. Pero asiente, porque es El Capitán, y debe hacerlo.

—Gracias, señor Scott.

—¡Capitán, lo tenemos!

Uhura se acerca a él, con el padd modificado en la mano. Es un mensaje que Sarek dejó en la bandeja de la Flota Estelar. Parece ridículo, pero ahí están las coordenadas para encontrar las naves, así como diversos archivos con sellos rojos de "Clasificado", mapas y diferentes contraseñas que el vulcano empieza a revisar paulatinamente.

—Spock, ¿podrás transmitir esto?

—Hay un 67.3% de probabilidades, Jim.

—Volvamos a la ciudad.

[***]

San Francisco se ha transformado en una de las ciudades fantasmas. Las personas han huido, buscando refugios inexistentes. Jim y su tripulación caminan en silencio por las calles, en una ruta familiar que ahora se ve totalmente diferente al encontrarse vacía.

Las puertas del edificio de comunicación están exactamente como las dejaron. Son Uhura, Scotty y Spock los encargados de conectar el padd a los equipos transmisores, ajustando los equipos para que estén en sincronía con la misma frecuencia.

Cuando la noche cae, el aire se vuelve cálido y la ciudad se mantiene iluminada por la luz de la luna llena y las estrellas. Jim no se permite pensar en Huesos, así que en un intento de olvidar su dolor, se enfoca en despejar el piso en el que se encuentran. Él, junto con Chekov, llevan los cuerpos sin vida a la parte trasera del edificio y los incineran.

Exploran unos cuantos edificios, buscando personas que se hayan quedado refugiadas ahí, y provisiones. Encuentran comida, pero no personas. Al volver, reparten las pocas provisiones que han encontrado.

Modificar los transmisores para tener un alcance de enorme magnitud les lleva tiempo. Las horas transcurren con lentitud; tras cada minuto, es fácil ver el cansancio en sus amigos, así como la forma en la que aferran sus esperanzas al aparato.

Cuando el ocaso llega, y el sol ilumina la ciudad, convirtiéndola en un lugar bañado en color oro, finalmente lo consiguen. Aunque todos están agotados, y ninguno celebra su logro.

En la sala de conferencias, Jim se desliza frente al asiento del micrófono. Se prepara, inhalando hondo en el momento en el que Uhura comienza a transmitir el mensaje. Es directo, mientras su voz resuena en las bocinas de emergencia de la ciudad.

—A todos los que me escuchan: mi nombre es James Tiberius Kirk, capitán de la nave Enterprise y comandante de la Flota Estelar. Soy un sobreviviente. Hemos recibido un mensaje de amenaza por parte de una especie nunca antes vista.

Vuelve a inhalar. Sabe que no tiene sentido mentir, aunque las palabras le saben amargas.

—Sabemos que muchos de ustedes esperan que la Flota venga a ayudarnos. Hemos logrado establecer comunicación con Vulcano y por desgracia, sabemos que la única manera de sobrevivir es evacuando el planeta. Sé que no es sencillo de escuchar. Pero deben entender que la Tierra ha sido únicamente uno más en la lista. Civilizaciones, especies, y planetas han sido destruidos. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Tenemos naves que nos ayudarán a salir. Después nos reuniremos con los demás sobrevivientes de los planetas que han logrado evacuar— observa a Spock por reflejo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Sarek no se equivoque—. Los esperaremos tanto como sea posible. Por favor, vengan. Este mensaje y las coordenadas serán retransmitidos hasta que las naves despeguen.

Se aparta, dejando que Chekov ocupe su lugar y comience a leer las coordenadas. El alférez lo hace. Spock programa la transmisión para que sea repetida cada hora. Entonces parten.

Las coordenadas que Sarek les ha enviado están descritos con un mapa cuyo punto de inicio es, ilógicamente, el lugar donde estaba la oficina de Spock, en la Academia. Bajo la guía de Chekov y su interpretación con el mapa, recorren el destruido lugar como si de un laberinto se tratase.

—¿Qué es ese sonido?— pregunta Spock, deteniéndose. Aunque todos se miran, ninguno comprende lo que sucede, hasta que Spock toma el PADD, que emite un pitido agudo, que solo el vulcano y su afinado oído puede escuchar.

—Por aquí— ordena Spock, siguiendo el segundo pitido, que responde al PADD y que proviene de algún lugar entre los escombros.

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Spock remueve piedras, encontrando una luz en el suelo que parpadea constantemente al ritmo del sonido de la tableta.

_"Sarek dijo que tenías que re programar todo_", le recuerda Jim mentalmente. _"Creo que solo tú podrías descifrarlo"._

Es el único que puede descifrarlo. Le toma algunos minutos, mientras revisa las coordenadas, el mapa, y los archivos que Sarek les envió. Finalmente, bajo una última pulsación a la pantalla, el pitido cesa y bajo ellos, el suelo se divide en dos en un estrecho camino que desciende por escaleras.

Se miran entre ellos y, después, miran a Jim, esperando una orden. Kirk, mirando el subterráneo que se abre ante ellos, relame sus labios.

—Aquí vamos— anima; es el primero en bajar.

Caminar por los pasadizos laberínticos es incómodo. Las puertas se cierran detrás de ellos, dejándolos en un lugar que es más estrecho de lo que habrían pensado. Los hombros de Jim rozan con las paredes al caminar; huele a humedad, y está sumergido en una oscuridad abrumadora por la cual Spock, el último del grupo, va guiándolos. Los únicos sonidos son sus pasos, y la lenta respiración que se obligan a tener debido a la escasez del aire y el calor asfixiante del túnel.

Eventualmente, va volviéndose más amplio, permitiéndoles moverse con mayor agilidad y rapidez. Después de una larga caminata, Spock vuelve a informar.

—Capitán, escucho el sonido de nuevo. Puedo afirmar con certeza que estamos cerca del lugar.

El padd resplandece ante dos amplios portones metálicos que se desplegan frente al grupo; responden a la contraseña que el vulcano ingresa. Las puertas se deslizan ante ellos, dejando ver un rayo de luz proviniente de sol que lastima la vista de Jim. Parpadea, buscando acostumbrarse.

Ante ellos el paisaje es hermoso. Una de las reservas naturales más extensas de la tierra, con colores variados que llenan de vida el lugar. Caminan nuevamente, dejando que sea Chekov quien los guíe hasta dar con una gran enredadera que guarda humedad.

Jim y Scotty se miran, confusos.

—¿Es todo?— pregunta el ingeniero, cruzándose de brazos—. Pensé que sería más... especial, ¿saben? Quizás un laboratorio gigante con tecnología primitiva que podríamos descifrar al estilo de los años 2000 y...

Mientras él parlotea, Spock aparta las vegetación. Tras la gran enredadera llena de flores moradas, se esconde una puerta de pesado metal. Del lado derecho, hay un control que pide una clave de acceso; Spock, que no ha prestado atención al debate que mantienen los demás sobre sus especulaciones, coloca el código que Sarek ha enviado.

El portón se abre, callando súbitamente a todos.

—Santo Dios...

Jim está totalmente de acuerdo con Uhura.

En su entrenamiento en la Academia, los cadetes habían sido llevados a diversos laboratorios avanzados para que eligieran cuidadosamente lo que deseaban estudiar. Eran lugares enormes con la mejor tecnología, y los mejores técnicos e ingenieros. Esos labortorios no eran más que un juego de niños comparado a lo que se muestra ante ellos.

Hay vestigios de la cultura vulcana por donde quiera que mira. Las computadoras podrían verse como la mejor tecnología del planeta tierra, si ellos no supieran que es lo más antiguo que poseen. En el amplio espacio por el que entran hay luces que parpadean en rojo, advirtiendo una intrusión. Un escáner los analiza de pies a cabeza y cuando termina, las luces dejan de titilar y recuperan un color cálido que termina de iluminar el resto del sitio.

Jim se dirige directamente al puesto de control, en el segundo piso. Como lo imaginó, la puerta está cerrada con uno de los bloqueos de accesos ya tan familiares.

"¿_Spock_?", intenta por el vínculo. Espera, paciente, a que el Vulcano se percate de su llamado. Aparece a su lado.

—¿Si, Jim?

—La puerta...

—Por supuesto, capitán.

Mediante el padd y el acceso que Sarek les dio en los archivos, Spock despliega la puerta. El centro de mando es similar al puente del Enterprise, por lo que es sencillo identificar cada departamento en el sitio, y rápidamente, su tripulación ocupa sus puestos. Jim camina hacia la silla de mando, acariciando el borde aterciopelado del respaldo con cariño. Piensa en el Enterprise, su mayor orgullo, olvidado en medio de un bosque sombrío. Se gira hacia Nyota.

—Teniente Uhura, establece comunicación con Sarek. Pregunta cuál es su posición, y cuánto tiempo esperarán por nosotros. Necesitamos que nos den todo el tiempo que sea posible.

—De inmediato.

—¡Carajo! ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¡Son como huevos de metal gigantes!

—Vamos Scott, no es para tanto.

Si lo es. Detrás del muro de contención, las naves se muestran como óvalos de metal pulido dispuestas en un hangar recubierto de piedras extrañas parecidas al jade. Cada una esta conectada a un punto de acceso diferente, en los puestos del sexto y séptimo nivel. El metal del que están recubiertos reflejan su alrededor, como espejos. Scott lanza un silbido.

—Spock, ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará reprogramarlas?

—La tecnología data de décadas de antigüedad. Asumo que serán un par de horas, como máximo.

—Bien. Scott te ayudará.

—Si, capitán— responden ambos al unísono, encaminándose a su nueva tarea.

—Uhura, en cuanto tengas las coordenadas, entrégalas a nuestro timonel para que trace las posibles rutas.

Chekov, comprendiendo su tarea, asiente y comienza a explorar las computadoras para ver si alguna puede facilitarle su tarea. Jim ocupa el puesto de Scott, revisando las pantallas, cambiando de una cámara a otra, buscando por el perímetro alguna señal de vida. Las pantallas le muestran dónde se encuentran: en la ladera de una alta montaña, cerca del desierto.

Según los archivos de la computadora, la base en la que se encuentran fue creada como un refugio temporal y una salida de escape para el gobierno que lideraba los países mucho antes del primer contacto. Una zona que era considerada una leyenda urbana, llamada el Área 51, había guardado el secreto de los primeros Vulcanos en la tierra, con la condición de que ayudaran en la construcción de aquel lugar, bajo la protección de un organización llamada "ONU".

Para Jim todo tiene mucha lógica. Vuelve a mirar las pantallas, fijándose especialmente en el tono rojizo que ha adquirido el cielo ante el atardecer. Es el final de su tercer día. El adiós a la luz de los astros. Si la amenaza es real, y esta seguro de que lo es, deben estar preparados para un ataque, o algo peor.

Busca entre las demás computadoras hasta dar con el control de seguridad. En un principio no lo entiende, pues es complicado. Pero a medida que va explorando, logra enceder los visores nocturnos y los escáneres terrestres. Está enfrascado en su tarea, hasta que siente una vibración en el suelo. Extrañado, se detiene, buscando con la mirada a sus amigos. Ellos se miran entre sí, con la misma curiosidad.

La vibración aumenta, el suelo se mueve con violencia; los escáneres muestran la agitación de la tierra y aquel fuerte temblor que cesa en tan solo unos segundos.

_"La tierra está colapsando"_, dijo Sarek. Su tiempo se termina.

—Chekov, ocúpate de la seguridad. Vigila cuidadosamente, y no abras esa puerta a nadie que no sea de nuestra galaxia.

—¡Si, capitán! ¿Qué hará usted?

—Buscar a Spock.

Lo encuentra en el hangar donde las naves están perfectmente alineadas. Desde esa corta distancia, Jim puede ver la magnitud de su capacidad. Miden al menos la mitad de lo que media la Enterprise y es el doble de ancha. Su capacidad, si leyó bien en los archivos, es para 5000 personas, aunque no pueden llevar algún otro tipo de cargamento ni suministros, por lo que su viaje deberá de ser rápido.

Inclinados sobre la consola de programación, Scott y Spock ingresan datos y ajustan cables y tarjetas de memoria. Jim se detiene en la puerta, observando la agilidad que ambos tienen, admirando la sincronía con la que ajustan todo. Hay diversión por el vínculo, y entonces, escucha una voz.

—Capitán— saluda, sin girarse.

—Me descubriste, Spock. ¿Algún avance?

—Hemos determindo los problemas a los que las naves han sido sometidas y los hemos solucionado. Unicamente debemos re programar los controles para poder tener control manual. Después estaremos listos para partir en cuanto de la orden.

—Capitán— interviene Scott— si me lo permite, iré a buscar alguna comida antigua que no nos envenene. Y un buen trago. Especialmente un buen trago.

—Adelante, Scotty.

Ven partir a Scott, que habla consigo mismo como lo haría con Keenser en el pasado. Después admiran la nave, sumergidos en un cómodo silencio. Se pregunta qué habría dicho McCoy de ellas. Pensar en eso le llena de una melancolía que no intenta ocultarle a Spock, quien se ha vuelto una agradable presencia dentro de su mente. Por ello, no se sorprende cuando el vulcano tira del vínculo e intenta enviarle calma.

—Mis condolencias por la muerte del señor McCoy.

Jim asiente. Problablemente Huesos le habría dado un consejo fantástico y después habría hecho una broma, porque, al fin y al cabo, su muerte significó demasiado para Jim. Él suspira, observando los pisos restantes.

—Me salvó la vida.

—Te consideraba su amigo.

—Lo era. Lo fue siempre. Sin él yo...

Guarda silencio. En toda su vida, mientras todos le daban la espalda, McCoy siempre había estado ahí para él. Había sido la única persona que había visto sus demonios, y aún así, en vez de reprocharlo, se había quedado y le había ayudado a ser mejor. Huesos era la mejor prueba de lealtad. El mejor amigo que había tenido.

Spock no lo presiona para seguir hablando. Lo escucha con atención, dentro y fuera de su mente, quedándose a su lado como una presencia maravillosa y reconfortante. Jim interrumpe el nuevo silencio.

—¿Podremos salir de aquí en eso?— pregunta, refiriéndose a las naves.

—Serán capaces de resistir hasta el extremo de la galaxia. Entonces, necesitaremos ayuda de otros para continuar nuestro trayecto.

Jim asiente. Toma las manos de Spock, jugando con sus dedos mientras su mente calcula la distancia, y la forma sorprendente en la que esperan viajar para dejar toda su vida, y literalmente todo lo que conocen, atrás.

Spock toma su rostro, deslizando los dedos por sus pómulos, por su frente, mentón. Las caricias atraen su atención por completo. Es una muestra de cariño que le sorprende, nunca antes experimentada. El tacto le gusta. Le hace sentir una seguridad reconfortante. Es como hallar agua en el desierto, solo que mil veces mejor.

Están besándose, con parsimonia; toman el tiempo del que no disponen, y exploran sus labios con cautela. Jim se apoya en la consola cuando los labios de Spock recorren su cuello.

El vínculo vibra, como antes lo hizo en el bosque; es diferente ahora, también. No es urgente, o rudo. Es reconfortante, como si Spock quitara parte de su carga y la tomara consigo.

Avanzan, hasta que Spock está sentado en la silla giratoria a sus espaldas. Sin dejar de besarlo, Jim se sienta encima de él, moviéndose en un lento va y ven que le eriza la piel y le hace jadear.

Siente la exitación de su cuerpo y, bajo él, la de Spock.

—Quédate conmigo— susurra de pronto, sus palabras doliendo por lo que implican. Se imagina sin Spock, sin su presencia y la maravilla que es tenerlo. El pensamiento duele, y Jim sabe que no tener a Spock, sería como estar muerto en vida.

Spock lo besa, sus manos descendiendo por sus nalgas, abriendo su pantalón con la misma pereza con la que se separa para mirarlo.

—Lo haré— promete, y Jim le cree. Se siente bien. La promesa de Spock le hace sentir como si pudiera lograr cualquier cosa.

Retrocede lo suficiente para desabrochar el pantalón del vulcano. Libera su miembro, que une al de Spock, y se empuja, moviéndose deliberadamente lento, observando el rostro de Spock.

El férreo autocontrol que mantiene sobre su cuerpo va desmoronándose a medida que el climax está más cerca. Sus facciones se mantienen serias; su mandíbula apretada y el fuerte agarre que mantiene en la cadera de Jim son los únicos gestos que muestra.

Jim apoya las rodillas en la silla, baja su pantalón, guiando el miembro duro de Spock al punto que los une, y los vuelve uno mismo cuando se desliza pausadamente hasta tenerlo completamente en su interior.

Vuelve a moverse, con calma; con los ojos entrecerrados, observa los ojos de Spock, que no se apartan. Por el vínculo, Jim sabe lo que pasa realmente. Las oleadas de placer que aquella lentitud con la que follan le causa, su cuerpo pidiendo por más, porque sea más rápido.

Es hermoso. Vuelve a besarlo, complaciéndolo, apenas conteniendo sus gemidos hasta que se corre, y segundos después, siente a Spock viniendose en su interior.

Los espasmos de placer permanecen por algunos segundos. Jim sabe que su tiempo es corto, pero aún así, se queda en el regazo de Spock y disfruta de comprobar que su respiración está agitada, y que le cuesta regularla mucho más de lo que él vulcano acepta.

Cuando pasa un rato y se han recuperado, finalmente se separan. Recorren el hangar, Spock le muestra a Jim cómo funcionan las naves. Le explica que harán un viaje más lento de lo normal, pero si logran salir del planeta, entonces lograrán encontrarse con Sarek.

—Vamos a salir de aquí, Spock— afirma Jim, cuando el vulcano se ve demasiado pensativo respecto al plan que Sarek ha hecho.

—Jim, creo que...

—¡Capitán!

Chekov aparece por la puerta, con la respiración agitada y el cabello alborotado por haber corrido.

—¡Capitán, han venido! Hay personas viniendo hacia aquí.

Jim puede, y al mismo tiempo no puede creerlo. La emoción que florece en su pecho es tan intensa que incluso Spock la siente. Emocionado, Kirk palmea el hombro del Vulcano.

—Iré en un minuto, Chekov.

Cuando el timonel los deja solos de nuevo, Jim toma la mano del vulcano. Le da un leve apretón, y entrelaza sus dedos con los de él.

—¿Decías?

Pero Spock niega, retrocediendo un paso. Hay una minúscula sonrisa en su rostro.

—Debemos recibir a las personas, capitán.

En el cuarto de control, las pantallas no muestran nada en un principio. Chekov mueve las cámaras para ellos, pero todo lo que se ve es la ladera de la montaña, y la arena del desierto moviéndose por el viento.

Debajo de las pantallas, el escáner muestra lecturas de personas acercándose; al volver la atención a la pantalla del exterior, por fin lo ve.

Es un niño, subiendo la ladera; se ve cansado, pero cuando pone un pie delante de la enredadera, empieza a reír con emoción y agita los brazos. Tras él, su padre se ve aún más cansado, al igual que las decenas de supervivientes de diferentes mundos que comienzan a llegar. Son una multitud congregada al borde de la ladera, buscando algo que sea parecido a un refugio de la Flota Estelar.

—Vamos a dar la bienvenida.

Scott obedece su orden de inmediato. Presiona botones, y el refugio vibra levemente.

Afuera, la enredadera comienza a fragmentarse. Las lianas caen, dejando a la vista un enorme sector metálico. La puerta se desliza hacia abajo, dejando a la vista el hangar de naves y, delante de ellas, a Jim, que está sonriendo.

—Mi nombre es James Kirk. Están a salvo.


	10. Super nova

Autora: Scarlet Raven.

Parejas: Spirk.

Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.

Disclaimer: Drama, drama, muerte y drama. El contenido puede herir o perturbar a personas sensibles.

¿Es muy tarde para advertir sobre el final?

**[•••]**

_"Nadando hacía el vacío,_

_oímos la palabra._

_Nos perdemos a nosotros mismos_

_pero lo encontramos todo"._

-System of a Down; Aerials.

Es terriblemente consiente de que necesitan a McCoy. Su amigo leal y sus grandes conocimientos. Sabía que él siempre había sido vital en su vida. Un apoyo, roca sólida sobre la cual sostenerse cuando las tormentas en su cabeza se desataran y él se convirtiera en un caos.

No sabía que lo necesitaría en un momento tan crítico como el que están viviendo. En el fin del mundo, cuando la locura se desata y es casi un milagro que todas esas personas hayan podido llegar al refugio.

Asombrados, la tripulación de Kirk y él, las ve entrar a la base con curiosidad y alivio en sus expresiones. Pero es pasajero, pues parecen enfermas y están tan débiles que tras solo unos segundos de haber ingresado, las personas comienzan a desfallecer, cayendo de golpe para recuperar el aliento.

Están cansadas, y no solo eso. Están aterradas. Se abrazan a sí mismos, encogiéndose como si se protegieran de algo. Jim acorta la distancia hacia el único hombre que queda de pie, sosteniéndolo a solo un instante de que él también caiga.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

Es un hombre joven, con los labios partidos por falta de agua. Retrocede al sentir el firme agarre de Kirk, pero él no lo suelta.

—Salimos... de la ciudad hace días, cuando todo esto comenzó... Hemos tratado de huir. Esas cosas...

El hombre calla abruptamente. Sus hombros tiemblan, y al igual que el resto, termina de rodillas, sin poder soportar su peso.

—Vienen hacia aquí— termina Kirk por él. Lo intuye: una guerra se avecina. Todas las pérdidas, los ataques, el miedo... todo aquello ha sido solo el principio del fin.

Chekov se encuentra a su lado. Su rostro sonrojado muestra la angustia que siente. Luce exhausto tras largas horas de arduo trabajo en el que no ha descansado ni un momento. Aun así, al ver a toda esa gente, su mirada muestra un brillo especial, que Kirk solo puede asociar con algo: esperanza.

Puede que, tal vez, no todo esté perdido.

—Llévenlos a las naves— ordena—. Cuando estén instalados, denles la comida y el agua necesaria. Que estén listos para partir.

La noche ha caído. El mundo se ha sumergido en una oscuridad, con sonidos que son solo susurros metálicos, rasgando el aire y la tierra en busca de alguna presa.

El cielo, iluminado por luces danzantes que se mueven de manera extraña y provocan un mal presentimiento en Kirk, es todo lo que pueden observar desde el puesto de control.

Sentando en la silla de la consola principal, Jim cambia las pantallas, escaneando detenidamente los alrededores, monitoreando la tierra y la lentitud con la que va fragmentándose. Los escáneres muestran la capa superior de la tierra, así como el porcentaje de resistencia que tiene; cada hora se reduce un poco.

Es inquietante saber que en cualquier momento podría colapsar y arrastrarlos a un inminente final. Se siente dividido, sabiendo que debe cuidar de las personas que han llegado, pero necesitan esperar por las que faltan. Así que espera, porque no puede hacer algo más. Espera a que más personas lleguen. Que aquellas cien en la primer nave no sean las únicas que pueda salvar.

Mientras se sumergen en la exhaustiva tarea de concluir la re programación de las naves, su paciencia tiene éxito. Tras una hora, una multitud, más pequeña que la anterior, aparece en la entrada. Después otra. Y una más, hasta que pueden llenar la primera nave. Ellas no lucen mejor que las primeras que llegaron, y comparten una historia: están huyendo.

Y están a salvo.

Durante ese lapso, Chekov ha buscado la mejor ruta para llegar al punto de reunión; se la explica a Jim y se asegura de compartirla con Uhura, que se ha encargado de dar el aviso a la multitud, y a Sarek, que espera por ellos al otro lado de la galaxia.

Spock y Scotty han hecho un buen equipo, configurando las naves y programado el viaje para que partan en piloto automático, así como preparándose para dirigir la nave de forma manual y en una emergencia.

Kirk se ocupa de la seguridad de la base. Revisa los planos encontrados en la computadora, y explora cada uno de los diez pisos que son camuflajeados por la montaña. Encuentra más de una entrada ubicadas en puntos diferentes de cada piso. Además, comprueba que la computadora sea exacta con el cierre de cada puerta y del techo de cristal blindado del hangar.

Conforme explora, encuentra un laboratorio químico que le hace pensar en Spock.

_"Encontré juguetes para ti"_, envía a Spock. Siente como recibe el mensaje, su curiosidad en aumento y como intenta no distraerse por eso.

_"Tal vez podría mostrármelos más tarde, capitán"._

Sonríe, volviendo a su papel. Cierra la puerta del laboratorio y baja al tercer piso, buscando el departamento de armamento. Es difícil de encontrar, porque todas las puertas son iguales y más de un cuarto esta vacío.

Cuando finalmente da con él, una parte de él se siente decepcionada. En algún libro de la academia, leyó que las armas que había en el pasado se habían vuelto todo un arte, pues eran letales, diseñadas para deshacerse de sus enemigos en un parpadeo.

Las armas más avanzadas que encuentra son pequeñas, primitivas, apenas láseres que no dañan demasiado. Poco útiles para una batalla real. En ese momento se da cuenta de que no sabe qué clase de armamento tienen las naves, o si tienen, lo que resulta inquietante. Supone que es un trabajo que debe de dejarle al Vulcano.

Recorre la habitación, tomando láseres, y alguna que otra pistola que no reconoce, pero son similares a sus fasers. Se enfoca en los repuestos, agrupando todo en una sola caja. Vuelve al exterior, donde se escuchan los murmullos de Spock y Chekov, ambos inmersos en la consola de control principal en el hangar.

—...así que creo que esta es la mejor ruta, señor.

—Los sistemas solares que ha elegido servirán para evitar una persecución, si ocurriera. Por favor, muéstrela al capitán, y dígale que considero beneficioso elegirla.

Se siente como si estuvieran preparándose para una guerra. Lo ve en el rostro de su tripulación cada vez que cruzan miradas, sin embargo, lo que la mirada del Vulcano muestra es diferente. Él se ve tranquilo, casi... confiado.

—¿Admirando la vista?

Jim da un respingo. Uhura está tras él, la cadera recargada en el barandal y los brazos cruzados. Hay una sonrisa cínica en su rostro. Está viendo a Spock.

—Teniente— saluda con cortesía. No sabe cuánto tiempo lo ha estado mirando ella. Se siente totalmente expuesto cuando su sonrisa se ensancha y ella devuelve el saludo:

—Jim.

Baja la caja, sin saber qué hacer después de que lo ha atrapado. Ella es la teniente más eficaz que ha conocido en toda su vida. Su fortaleza siempre ha sido admirable, así como su talento. Pero también es la ex novia de Spock, el Vulcano que la rechazó para estar con él. Se aclara la garganta.

—Nyota, yo...

—Parece que ahora la tiene.

Jim carraspea nuevamente, enderezándose, examinándola. En su mirada encuentra la melancolía que vio en el bar, cuando conoció a Spock.

—¿Sabías que los vulcanos tienen algo a lo que podrían llamar "un alma gemela"?

Lo sabe. Es una de las cosas que nunca se hablan dentro de la Academia. Un asunto íntimo para los vulcanos, de la que ni siquiera su especie habla tan abiertamente. Pero Jim lo ha visto través de los recuerdos de Spock.

Uhura se endereza, acercándose a Jim. Apoya la mano en su hombro con camaradería y confidencia. Jim recuerda con claridad la mirada lastimera que Uhura le lanzó a Spock cuando rompieron. El anhelo desesperado por ser lo que él necesitaba.

Aquella expresión ha desaparecido completamente.

—Me alegra que la haya encontrado al fin.

Las palabras le causan un vuelco en el estómago. La magnitud de lo que aquello significa cae sobre sus hombros como un balde de agua helada. Da un paso hacia atrás, como si la teniente le hubiera dado un fuerte golpe. Jim lo asimila con lentitud, la magnitud del vínculo, uniéndolo a Spock por toda su vida. Y él siente...

Puede imaginarlo. Él y Spock, empezando una nueva vida juntos, explorando un nuevo planeta y a su vez, una nueva galaxia. Spock y él, charlando durante la noche, comiendo juntos, despertando a su lado, creando un nuevo hogar.

Lo quiere.

Quiere estar con él por el resto de su vida.

Levanta la mirada. A través del cristal que funge como techo del hangar, Jim solo puede ver las auroras boreales. Pero se imagina viendo las estrellas con Spock, llamando cada una por su nombre.

"_Alma gemela"_. Si. Él puede ser eso para Spock.

En su vínculo, Jim siente una vez más la curiosidad que procede del Vulcano. Su propia sonrisa se ensancha. Parpadea, las luces en el cielo danzan, se mueven de un lado a otro. Se siente feliz.

Entonces, el grito desgarrador que se escucha en la lejanía le recuerda que todo está mal. El mundo esta siendo destruido.

Afuera del hangar, la multitud que se aproximaba al cuartel se ha detenido. Entre ellos, una mujer grita, mirando al cielo, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Las personas que le rodean tienen la misma expresión de terror; retroceden, y muchos corren hacia el hangar, buscando protección.

Kirk sigue sus miradas, comprendiendo el pánico que ahora tienen.

En el cielo, el color de las auroras boleales cambia lentamente. Los tonos verde y azul se han transformado en un rojo fosforescente que lastima la vista. Ya no danzan. El cielo parece dividirse en pequeños fragmentos que van separándose hasta que se convierten en decenas de puntos rojos. Giran al mismo tiempo como una misma, como una lluvia de meteoritos que impactan con furia contra la tierra.

Ya ha visto ese patrón de ataque antes, cuando el Enterprise cayó.

—¡Cierren las puertas!

Corre al centro de control. A lo lejos, las naves van cayendo como si de misiles se trataran, impactando contra la tierra, cuyo temblor va aumentando a medida que las naves se acercan. El hangar tiembla, las paredes agrietándose con rapidez.

Jim esquiva un tubo que cae desde el séptimo piso y se desliza en el asiento del control de seguridad justo cuando las puertas empiezan a cerrar. Las cámaras muestran las naves cayendo en la ladera de la montaña, desapareciendo entre el montón de tierra que crea el impacto.

Después, solo hay silencio. Chekov y Scott, en el control de armas, están mirándose.

—Esto es imposible—murmura Uhura.

En el cielo, las estrellas se muestran en todo su esplendor, una tras otra, iluminándolos como nunca antes. Hay luna llena, grande, esplendorosa. Las manos de Jim tiemblan de impotencia.

Todo ese tiempo, ellos...

—Nos han vigilado— señala Spock. Es lógico. Desde que la Enterprise fuera destruida, el cielo se ha mantenido privado de la luz de algún astro. La pregunta que siempre se cuestionaban no parecía tener respuesta alguna hasta ahora.

El sol desapareciendo, pero la tierra conservando la vida. No se trataba de haberse quedado sin sol. Sus cazadores simplemente los privaron de él al bloquear la luz, los mantuvieron vigilados desde aquella maraña de naves que parecían ser auroras boreales y ahora, desean conseguir su premio.

Se siente impotente, y estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Las uñas de sus dedos causan daño en sus palmas por la fuerza con la que las está apretando. Quiere maldecir y golpear algo con todas sus fuerzas.

En vez de eso, asiente, firme. Es un capitán. El único que queda en el mundo. Se pone de pie, pulsando botones en el tablero frente a él.

—Computadora, escanea todas las entradas. Uhura, contacta con Sarek y avisa de nuestra partida.

Pulsa diferentes botones mientras habla, observando los parámetros de seguridad. Comprueba la seguridad de una puerta a otra, así como la del hangar de despegue.

—Necesitaremos ayuda si aquellas cosas nos persiguen. Que estén atentos para nuestra llegada.

—¡Si capitán!

—Spock, Chekov y Scott: preparen las naves. Partiremos de inmediato.

El sistema de seguridad termina de conectar. Una de las pantallas frente a Jim parpadea en rojo, mostrando una notificación con las palabras: "Alerta".

Su mandíbula se aprieta con fuerza. No puede decir que no lo ha estado esperado.

Una de las puertas del hangar que había sido abierta para el acceso a las personas, permanece bloqueada a medio cierre. Ahí, un ser similar al que los atacó en el bosque detiene las puertas con sus cuatro brazos. Sus garras raspan el metal, lo rasgan y ganan terrero. La pantalla rápidamente muestra una segunda notificación, con una advertencia clara: "Sistema sobrecalentado".

Jim traga duro; sabe que la puerta no resistirá mucho. Ni ellos.

Una tercera pantalla muestra una advertencia por parte del sensor de movimiento. Una más, después otra, y de pronto todas las pantallas se vuelven un misma con la palabra "Alerta". Del otro lado, en el exterior, la ladera de la montaña se vuelve un mar de color gris y metal brillante ante todas las criaturas que comienzan a rodear la base, pasando unas sobre otras con tal de llegar.

—Tenemos que partir. ¡Ya, ya, ya!

Se apresuran a salir del puesto de control, corriendo. Deteniéndose junto a la caja donde había dejado las armas, Kirk toma aquellos primitivos láseres, cargando dos para sí mismo, pasándolo el resto a los demás.

Avanzan de nuevo, cuando un nuevo temblor sacude la tierra con tanta violencia que Jim sale disparado por el barandal.

Parece verlo en cámara lenta. El metal roza su espalda. Está cayendo, y de pronto se detiene, colgando. Spock lo sostiene de un brazo, Uhura le sostiene por la camisa y ambos lo jalan.

—¡A la nave!— grita para hacerse escuchar. Hay duda en la mirada de su equipo, Uhura sacude la cabeza, negando.

—Es una orden. ¡Ya!

Corren de nuevo, sosteniéndose del metal hasta los puntos de acceso a la nave; mientras tanto, Kirk toma impulso con la ayuda de Spock, quien tira de su cuerpo hasta que esta de vuelta en el pasillo.

Agitados y arrodillados, se miran uno al otro. Vuelven a correr.

No han avanzado mucho cuando un estruendo llama su atención. La puerta del hangar esta fisurándose; las fisuras quiebran y doblan el metal.

—No, no, no.

Tal vez, es demasiado tarde. Aquel monstruo arrastra las garras por el suelo, provocando un chirrido del metal contra metal que perturba a Jim. El vulcano se lleva las manos a las orejas, sin embargo, hay un pensamiento que quiere que Jim capte.

"_Silencio_".

Transmite una imagen a su mente: la de ellos en el bosque, hojas moviéndose, y la criatura volteando únicamente a los lugares donde había sonido. Jim comprende, asiente, y toma a Spock del brazo, guiándolo por el pasillo tan silenciosamente como puede.

Detrás de aquella criatura aparece otra; mide tan alto como lo es la puerta del hangar. Golpea las patas con suavidad contra el suelo. La primera criatura le imita, golpeando constantemente, subiendo de fuerza, hasta que el golpeteo es un movimiento fuerte y constante que vuelve a cimbrar la tierra, que pronto se vuelve un nuevo temblor.

Con dificultad, Jim y Spock descienden por las escaleras; caminan por el hangar en silencio, utilizando los puntos de almacenaje para cubrirse. Jim asoma la cabeza cuando el temblor se detiene. Ambos seres olfatean al aire, y al no encontrar nada, se quedan quietas, esperando. Una a una, las decenas de seres que entran segundos después y llenan el hangar como un hormiguero, les imitan. Están estáticas, esperando cualquier estímulo que les haga atacar.

_"No tenemos tiempo de llegar a la nave"._

Spock parece haberlo comprendido mucho antes que Jim. Su mirada va de un punto a otro, calculando distancias y la ruta más efectiva. Pero sabe, al igual que Jim, que pasar en medio de todas las criaturas sería un suicidio. Están sentados en medio del hangar, con la espalda recargada en uno de los carros de carga, demasiado lejos de la nave.

"_Capitán, si la nave no parte ahora, hay un 99.7% de probabilidad de que no pueda hacerlo después"._

Es ahora o nunca. Pero incluso si la nave pudiera irse sin ellos, es Spock quien debe desbloquear los códigos finales. Jim se siente atrapado, pensando rápidamente en una solución. Busca por el hangar una ruta que pueda ayudarlos; al encontrarla, toma el brazo del vulcano.

_"La consola principal de control". _

El chirrido metálico se repite. En el hangar, otra criatura está entrando. Más grande que las demás, su cabeza de media luna está quemada, así como sus patas. La piel que cubre su esqueleto se ha deformado, aunque ha sido recubierto del viscoso ácido que desprende su boca.

La misma criatura que los atacó en el bosque olfatea en el aire, soltando un rugido estremecedor que alerta a todas las demás, que se mueven como una hoja al viento, meciendo sus cuerpos en busca de una presa.

—Nos ha reconocido, tenemos que darnos prisa, Spock.

Poniéndose de pie, ambos corren por el hangar hasta la consola. El monstruo tarda un segundo en olfatear nuevamente, localizarlos, y correr a ellos. Es sumamente veloz, más de lo que recordaban. En segundos ha cruzado todo el hangar, agitando los brazos y raspando sus garras unas contra otras; el sonido es escalofriante como dañino.

—¡Sácalos de aquí! ¡Yo la detendré!

Toma un arma, primitiva y frágil, apuntándole. Ella ruge, Jim no duda; dispara, una bala tras otra hasta quedarse sin municiones. No surgen ningún efecto. A pesar de que es la única criatura enfrentándose a ellos, avanzando sin piedad, dañarla parece imposible.

—¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Jim, Spock, abran la maldita puerta!

El resto de sus amigos, atrapados en una nave que Spock se ha asegurado de sellar desde la consola, golpean la puerta con desesperación al ver a su comandante y primer teniente pelear. El sonido saca del trance a las demás criaturas; giran hacia la nave, agitando sus cuerpos, desplazándose hasta rodearla.

—¡Spock, ya!

—¡No, Jim! ¡Déjanos salir! ¡Podemos ayudar!

Kirk desenfunda el láser y lo dispara contra la criatura; el daño es suficiente para hacerla retroceder. Spock termina de programar el despegue. El rugido del motor de la nave enloquece a los invasores, que aullan y con desesperación intentan llegar a la tripulación, sin éxito.

Detrás de la puerta sellada, sus amigos le observan con impotencia. Scott patea, Chekov golpea la puerta con sus puños, y Uhura no deja de gritar y llorar. Con una última sonrisa, Jim levanta la mano, y les dice adiós.

—¡Los veremos pronto!— asegura. Spock lo jala, cubriendo a ambos detrás de la consola para que las llamas del escape no les alcancen.

Los hombros del capitán tiemblan; su pecho se contrae, presa del temor de no volverlos a ver nunca más. Spock lo sabe, pues es un sentimiento compartido que solo Jim se atreve a darle forma. Gentilmente, el vulcno toma su rostro, lo levanta, y le da a Jim una mirada cálida, que nunca le había regalado.

_"Los encontraremos", _promete solemnemente, acariciando su mejilla con gentileza.

_"Los encontraremos", _repite.

Es un promesa que no está dispuesto a romper. Spock lo besa, un gesto casto, que le roba el aliento y '_maldita sea', _piensa, porque el beso se siente tan doloroso que tiene que separarse y tomar aire.

El vulcano se levanta, usando la consola nuevamente.

—Ingresaré la misma ruta a la segunda nave. Sería adecuado partir ahora.

Jim toma su arma. La mayoría de las criaturas han sido pulverizadas por la intensidad de las llamas de la nave. Pero las que han sobrevivido están poniéndose de pie; escupen una a la otra, dejando que el ácido cure sus heridas.

En tanto, ellos corren hasta la segunda nave, similar a la que ha partido, aunque no ha sido equipada correctamente como la anterior. Jim va a la delantera con el arma apuntando a todo lo que se mueva. Cuando llegan, Spock coloca la palma de su mano en el escáner, que activa la nave, cuya luz recorre jeroglíficos en relieves extraños que se iluminan momentáneamente, y al dejar de brillar, abren la puerta para ellos.

—Estamos cerca, Spock.

—Jim, lo mejor será que...

Spock deja de hablar. Kirk siente el dolor que le recorre, un dolor sordo que parte desde su abdomen y se dirige a todo su cuerpo. El dolor desaparece y sabe que no es propio.

Se da la vuelta, y siente que va a enloquecer. El abdomen de Spock está atravesado con una de las patas de la criatura de antes, la que estuvo en el bosque y ahora se encuentra detrás de ellos. Su boca se abre, rebelando dientes puntiagudos que apuntan a la cabeza del vulcano.

El pecho de Jim palpita con fuerza, su cabeza da vueltas. Levanta el láser, gritando con fuerza, porque ellos pueden tener la Tierra, al resto de la humanidad, a su mejor amigo.

Pero nunca a Spock.

Dispara contra la cabeza de media luna. Ella retrocede, liberando al Vulcano, pero Jim no se detiene. Las criaturas que se han agrupado caminan lentamente hasta donde ellos están. Jim no les pone atención. Dispara una y otra vez, siempre en el mismo lugar, hasta que la cabeza explota. Y después de ello. El láser se agota, pero él solo quiere seguir. Destruir todas esas cosas a su paso, y hacerles pagar por...

Spock no ha muerto. Lo siente, removiéndose en su mente como si intentara calmarlo para que ninguno pierda el control; su presencia es más distante a cada segundo.

Suelta el arma, corriendo hasta donde Spock está. La sangre del vulcano ha hecho un charco en el suelo. Se ha sujetado la herida, y parpadea con lentitud, su color verdusco cada vez más pálido.

—Te sacaré de aquí Spock. Resiste, voy a sacarte.

Spock es pesado, pero Jim intenta cargarlo, medio arrastrando su cuerpo hasta la entrada de la nave.

La puerta se cierra detrás de ellos. Se sella, y aunque es golpeada por furiosas garras de los seres que la han rodeado, no tiene ningún daño. Arrastra a Spock al interior de la nave, bajándolo con cuidado.

—Presiona, Spock. Vamos, podemos con esto.

Corre a la consola de mando, selecciona la ruta que Spock ha enviado desde el puesto de control. Forza la maquinaria, la nave despega, impulsándose con una fuerza y velocidad extraordinaria.

Busca por el centro de mando algún botiquín u objeto que pueda ayudarle con la herida del Vulcano. No hay nada que sirva, naturalmente. No equiparon ninguna otra nave, incluyendo aquella en la que viajan. Vuelve con él, rodeando sus hombros, acunándolo contra su pecho. Spock parpadea con lentitud, aunque sus ojos están fijos más allá de la puerta.

Jim sigue su mirada.

La tierra está colapsando. Montones de tierra se levantan a una velocidad alarmante. Las naves que han caído a la tierra están preparando una persecución para la que ellos no están preparados. Bajo ellas, el ácido que han liberado se materializan en gruesas raíces que se afianzan a la tierra, expandiéndose y hundiéndose por los hoyos que quedaron, fracturándola.

—Absorben el núcleo de la tierra— explica Spock; su voz es débil, Kirk casi no puede oírlo.

Es verdad. Las naves que cayeron a la tierra no les habían prestado atención. Las criaturas habían sido solo una distracción y una forma de expulsarlos de la tierra que ellos estaban dominando. Bajo la nave, las capas de la tierra van rompiéndose, destrozándose.

Cuando las naves se elevan, giran y fijan una nueva dirección, el mundo colapsa. Las capas de la tierra se fragmentan al mismo tiempo, absorbiéndose unas a otras, como un agujero negro hasta que pronto, la tierra ha sido destruída y solo hay un espacio vacío en su lugar.

Diminutas, pero llamativas, las naves siguen la dirección en la que van. Jim se prepara para un ataque, apretando el cuerpo de Spock contra él.

Las naves los pasan de largo. Los ignoran, todas yendo a una misma dirección.

De pronto, es dolorosamente claro lo que quieren.

"_Destrucción absoluta de nuestro mundo". _Lo que incluye a sus habitantes, y la nave que ha partido antes, con los únicos sobrevivientes humanos.

—No los dejarán avanzar.

Comparten una mirada. Demasiado obvio, solo tiene dos opciones. Lo comprende, pero se niega inmediatamente.

—Debes hacerlo, Jim.

Él no quiere. No puede. Mantiene su mano en la herida de Spock, que abarca casi todo su torso. Ella casi ha partido su cuerpo a la mitad, y aún así, Spock esta enviando a Jim a hacer el trabajo sucio.

—No puedo— admite. Dejarlo ahí, tirado como si se tratara de solo una lámpara que podría apagarse en cualquier momento—. No voy a dejarte.

—Es físicamente imposible recuperarme de esta herida. Pero hay un 26.3% de probabilidad de despejar su camino.

Es su deber. Pero, si él pudiera elegir, elegiría quedarse al lado de Spock. Siempre.

Besa su frente. En su rostro hay lágrimas que Spock limpia, que ni siquiera había notado. Con cuidado, recarga la espalda del Vulcano contra la pared metálica, asegurándose de que pueda observar el espacio a través de la ventanilla de la puerta. Comparten una mirada, un beso lento, doloroso como una daga en su pecho.

Kirk avanza a la computadora, tomando el mando de las armas. Los fasers de la nave son débiles, de poco alcance y poco poder. Activa todos, lanzándole una mirada a Spock, una sonrisa.

Fija blancos, y ataca. Las naves giratorias esquivan el ataque inmediatamente. Algunas se detienen, cambian de dirección y se lanzan contra ellos. Jim espera a que se acerquen, ataca y descubre con regocijo, que los láseres de la nave infringen daños letales.

Una a una, las naves giran, atacan; el enjambre completo vuelve hacia ellos, rodeándolos, impulsándose hacia el casco de la nave, que resulta impenetrable.

—Eh, Spock. Lo conseguimos. Están regresando.

Aprieta los controles con fuerza. Inhala hondo, aumentando la potencia del alcance de las armas, sin siquiera mirar a donde el Vulcano.

Sería inútil. La presencia en su cabeza, la consciencia de Spock, se ha reducido lentamente. Una vibración lenta, efímera, que desaparece y deja un vacío en la mente de Jim por la muerte de Spock.

Vagamente, Jim se pregunta si valdrá la pena. Mientras ataca y siente su corazón romperse por el vacío que Spock ha dejado, se pregunta si valdría la pena estar en un mundo sin él.

Se pone de pie. Activa todas las armas al mismo tiempo, bloqueándolas después para que ninguna pueda detenerse. Las naves que les rodean y atacan se mantienen lejos de las armas, pero intentan penetrar el casco al mismo tiempo.

Jim vuelve con Spock. Se sienta a su lado, y después, atrae su cuerpo hacia su pecho como había hecho minutos antes.

—De esta manera, les daremos el tiempo suficiente para llegar a su destino— le cuenta, como si en realidad pudiera escuchar lo que dice—. Llegarán, Spock. ¿Lo imaginas? Construirán una nueva vida. Serán felices... Te prometo que lo serán.

Mira por la ventanilla de la puerta. Lejos de ellos, más allá de las naves, las estrellas resplandecen como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Despiden a las decenas que han muerto a manos de aquellos saqueadores; están de luto por todas las muertes que ha habido, y que habrá. Y aún así, resplandecen con toda su luz.

En alguna galaxia lejana, Jim puede ver lo que sucedería. Habría mundos de diferentes tamaños, diferente composición.

Toda una cultura compuesta de todas las anteriores que se habrían unido para conseguir nuevos mundos, mejores y más seguros de lo que alguna vez pudieron tener.

Puede verse, junto a Spock. Spock a su lado por todas sus vidas, construyendo una casa, tal vez alguna nueva academia. Trabajando hombro a hombro, yendo a casa después.

Spock y él, bailando, peleando, buscando una respuesta lógica o, tal vez, siguiendo sus propios instintos como tantas veces antes.

—¿Sabes algo, Spock? Sé bien que toda mi vida te pertenece. Que te amo.

Sonríe, atreviéndose por fin a mirar el rostro de Spock. Sus ojos cafés, de mirada profunda y analítica, han perdido el brillo. Pero si pudiera ser de otra manera, Spock estaría de acuerdo.

Una vida con su alma gemela.

Hay una voz, distante y femenina diciendo algo que a él ya no le interesa:

"Motores calentándose. Peligro. Destrucción inminente. Peligro".

—¿Me dirás que me amas también?

Es una buena fantasía. La mejor que podría haber tenido antes de que su nave explote en el espacio, dando a sus amigos la oportunidad de vivir libremente, arrasando con los enjambres que les rodean, y con ellas, su propia vida.

_**Fin**_**.**


End file.
